Canterlot's Slug Slinger
by Cloud4012
Summary: Son of the famous Eli Shane, Luke Shane finds himself leaving the only place he's ever called home and heading to a world filled with things he could never imagine. Navigating through Canterlot Luke must work with his new friends to save all their worlds and meet some pretty girls along the way. OC x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The World Above**

 **Hey everyone it's me and I'm back with an all new story combining My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Slugterra. This one was a challenge to think over, but I think you'll be pleased with it. For those who are wondering this will start just before Rainbow Rocks. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been many years since Eli Shane had defeated Dr. Blakk and brought peace to Slugterra and saved his father Will Shane.

During that time Eli and his friends Trixie, Kord the Cave Troll and Pronto the Molenoid had brought peace to Slugterra and with it new feelings.

Eli proposed to Trixie and they were happily wed, they even had a little boy together, and with him a new hero was born.

However, the peace that Eli worked so hard to keep is about to end. Deep within the caverns of Slugterra in a dark cave a terrifying monkey-like creature was walking through it, this was a member of the Shadow Clan.

Making its way deeper in the Shadow Clan member came across a spring of dark water. As it got closer to it suddenly a geyser shot out of it coating it in Dark Water.

Screaming in pain the Shadow Clan's member's eyes turn blood red.

* * *

Meanwhile riding through the caverns a blue and purple wolf Mechabest was walking along the path. On it's back was a boy about 16 years old he had medium length black hair and red highlights, blue eyes, a green shirt under a blue jacket, navy blue cargo pants, two blue and gold wrist blasters, and strapped along his chest were multiple slugs each one on the lookout for something.

"Keep an eye out for him guys he could be anywhere." He said as the slugs nodded.

Making their way under a large root he hears a soft cracking noise in the trees nearby.

Looking to his slugs they nod hearing it to.

Reaching to his belt he pulls out a blue slug with Lighting bolts on its head, this was a Tazerling. Loading him into one of his wrist blasters he climbs off his Mechabeast and sneaks towards the trees, pointed his slug at the trees he heard rustling from it.

"Wait a minute…this seems to easy." He said.

"Because it is." A male voice said startling him.

Turning around he saw a man who bared a strong resemblance to him, this was the new adult Eli Shane.

"Come on Luke I thought you were better than that." Eli smirks.

Reacting quick Luke shoots his Tazerling into the air.

Eli jumps out of the way, but Luke grins. "I am and you should know!" Moving his hands in a martial arts manner the Tazerling turns around and shoots a lighting bolt at Eli. This was Slug Fu.

Jumping out of the way Eli reaches for his belt and pulls out an Arachnet slug. Firing it at Luke it spins a web and fires it blocking Luke from his Mechabeast.

"Nowhere to run Luke." Eli said jumping down in front of him.

"I don't need to run I can take you." Luke said reading his blasters.

An orange slug jumps onto Eli's shoulder and chirps. "Settle down Burpy, you'll get your chance." Eli said.

Loading in a Arachnet Luke fires it at Eli who counters with a Hop Rock.

The two slugs fly towards each other but before the Arachnet could spin a web the Hop Rock whacks it with his stone tail knocking it away and heading right towards him.

As Luke jumps out of the way he shoots an Aquabeak which blasts Eli with a jet of water.

Nearby an adult Trixie was watching the match alongside Kord and Pronto.

"Not bad he's getting quicker." Kord said.

"Think he might actually beat Eli this time?" Pronto asks.

Trixie smiles. "We'll see."

Eli fires his Speedstinger slug it bounces off a tree and ricochets off multiple obstacles. Luke struggles to keep his eyes on it but couldn't and it ends up knocking him into a tree.

Luke picks himself up and knocks some dust off him. "Alright no more fooling around. Time for the big guns." Luke said as a he opened both his wrist blasters and his Rammstone and Grenuke slug enter them and he fires it both slugs appear next to each other and spin creating a spinning disk that destroyed everything in its path.

"Whoa!" Eli said holding out his hands Eli uses Slug Fu to separate the two slugs canceling out the fusion blast.

Luke looks in shock as Eli loaded Burpy into his wrist blaster. "Uh oh." Luke said as Eli fired him and Burpy transformed and fires a blast of flames creating an explosion that knocks Luke in the web Eli created at the start of the battle

Luke struggles to escape but Eli appears in front of him with his blasters at the ready. "Sorry Luke, you lose again."

"Good match dad." Luke smiles as Eli cut his son free.

"You're getting better, you almost had me with that Fusion move." Eli smiles.

"Yeah, but I still can't seem to beat Burpy." Luke said as Burpy smiles and pats Luke before hopping back to Eli. "How'd you do that Slug Fu move back there?"

"A little skill I picked up when I was about your age." Eli said as Trixie, Kord and Pronto walk over.

"Nice match guys. Sorry Luke." Kord said.

"Thanks Uncle Kord." Luke said as Kord patting him on the back.

"You'll get him next time." Trixie assured him.

"You say that all the time mom." Luke rolls his eyes.

"And every time you get a little better." Trixie smiles.

"Agreed soon he will be as great and as amazing as Pronto." Pronto boasts causing all of them to chuckle.

"Still funny as ever Uncle Pronto." Luke said.

"Come on let's head back. If we hurry maybe I'll show you some more moves." Eli said as they all climbed onto the backs of their Mechabeasts.

As they were about to make their way back home Trixie suddenly got a call.

"Hello?" She said answering it. As she listened her eyes widen in shock. "On it we'll be right there." She said hanging up.

"What's wrong mom?" Luke asks.

"We got trouble people are saying the Shadow Clan is on the move, they're popping up everywhere." Trixie said surprising everyone.

"Come on we better move and see what's going on." Eli said riding ahead with everyone else behind him.

* * *

Making their way to the forest cavern 3 Shadow clan creatures appeared in front of them bringing them to a halt. One of them had a crown like head meaning he was the Shadow Clan Leader.

"Whoa." Luke said in awe as the Shadow Clan started to hiss forcing Eli to put on his Shadow Talker.

"What's going on? Why is the Shadow Clan all over the 99 Caverns?" He asks.

"It's an emergency Eli Shane, one that concerns all of Slugterra. One of our own has turned." It said shocking Eli.

"A Shadow Clan member is evil? How could this have happened?" Eli asks.

"We sent him to investigate a Dark Water Spring and it has turned him and now he's corrupting more and more of us as we speak." The Shadow Clan said.

"Don't worry we'll put a stop to him." Eli said.

Suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance.

"Something tells me we just found our badguy." Trixie said.

Racing towards it they all looked in shock to see multiple red Shadow Clan members attacking the other members turning them red and once they did the slugs that Shadow Clan members had turned into Ghoul Slugs.

"Please tell me Burpy hit me a little to hard and I'm dreaming." Luke said.

"Uh me too." Pronto said.

"I don't believe this." Trixie said in shock.

"They've turned into some sort of…Dark Clan." Luke said.

"Aw man I thought we were done with Ghouls." Kord groans.

"This is not going to be easy." Eli said as he looks to the Shadow Clan Leader and nods. "Let's go team!"

All of them ready their blasters and race in towards the battlefield.

Eli puts Burpy into his blaster and fires him. Flying towards the battlefield Burpy breathes fire trapping a dozen of the Dark Clan members in a circle of flames.

"Alright Bludgeon let's do this!" Kord fires his Rammstone slug which flies in a punches one Dark Clan member in the face.

Growling a Dark Clan member throws a Tempesto Ghoul which transforms creating a giant tornado.

Luke jumps off his Mechabeast and attaches his Frostcrawler to his blaster. "Freeze them Frost!" Luke said firing him and breathes ice freezing most of the Dark Clan in place.

"Eat my Stink! Dark Clan!" Pronto said loading Stinky his Flatulorhinkus slug.

Seeing Stinky heading towards them one of the Dark Clan members throws an Aquafreak ghoul. The ghoul transforms and fires a blast of water, but Stinky dodges and smashes into it releasing a cloud of horrible odors.

As the battle continued Luke looks around and notices one of the Dark Clan members climbing up the cliffs.

"What is that one heading towards?" Looking up he saw it was heading towards an opening in the top of Slugterra. "'No. Dad!" He yells getting Eli's attention.

Looking up Eli saw it heading for the hole. "No, not there any where but there! Reaching for a slug Eli fires a Hop Rocks that flew right towards the hole setting off an explosion upon impact.

When the smoke clears they saw in horror as the Dark Clan member had made it through the hole.

Eli, Luke, and Burpy in shock at what just happened. "No." Eli said as the Dark Clan made their escape with most of the Shadow Clan turned into the Dark Clan.

* * *

That night The Shane Gang and the remaining Shadow Clan members were sitting by a fire trying to figure out a plan.

"This is not good, that Dark Clan member got to the surface. All of Slugterra could be in jeopardy." Eli said.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Kord said.

"We have to go after it." Trixie said when the Shadow Leader hissed.

All of them looked to Eli for translation.

"He said no, the Shane Gang needs to stay here and help them save the rest of the Shadow Clan." Eli translates.

"But Dad, we can't leave this alone there has to be something we can do." Luke said.

"Agreed son, but to do that the Shane Gang would need to be in two places at once. I could call Dad, but he's enjoying retirement with mom." Eli said.

The Shadow Leader examines the 5 of them and says something to Eli that makes his eyes widen. "Wait what? Are you serious?" Eli asks as he nods.

"What did he say Eli?" Trixie asks.

"He said…he said we should send Luke up to the surface by himself to find the Dark Clan member while we handle things down here." Eli said shocking all of them.

"Me?! No, I mean my dad is the leader of the Shane Gang I'm still learning." Luke said nervously.

The Shadow Leader walks to Luke and pokes him in the chest and says something to him.

"He's right Luke, you're a Shane and as one you have to protect both Slugterra and the surface." Eli said.

"But what if I'm not ready?" Luke asks.

"Whoa hold up." Kord said getting his attention. "Luke since you were old enough to walk and pick up a blaster the 4 of us have trained you in all thing Slug. You're even more prepared than Eli was when he was your age."

"Besides if you ever need help you know that Pronto the Magnificent will rush to the rescue." Pronto declares.

Hearing this Luke couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The next morning Luke was in front of his house with Eli, Trixie, Pronto and Kord ready to say goodbye.

Trixie walks over and pulls her into a hug. "Good luck Luke be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa when you're up there."

"I will mom." Luke said hugging her back.

Reaching into her bag she pulls out her Camera. "This is connected to the Slugnet, if you ever find yourself missing home give me a call. I also have most of my old Slug videos on there in case you need any tips." She said putting it in his backpack.

"Thanks Mom." Luke smiles as Trixie kisses him on the forehead.

Next up was Kord. "I made some upgrades to your Mecha to help you through whatever the surface world will throw at you."

"Thanks Uncle Kord you always know what we need." Luke said.

"Oh come here." Kord pulls Luke into a bone crushing hug. I'm gonna miss you little guy."

"Choking…not breathing." Luke said in a tight voice indicating he really was choking.

"Oops. Sorry." Kord said letting go.

Luke took a deep breath as he walked over to Pronto who was struggling to hold back his feelings.

"I'm gonna miss you too Uncle Pronto." Luke said.

Pronto chokes on something. "I'm sorry I promised myself I wasn't going to cry."

Luke smiles as he holds out his arms for a hug and instantly Pronto bursts into tears and hugs him. "Please don't go!" Pronto sobs.

"Hey, you're Pronto the Magnificent. If anyone can handle the Dark Clan, it's you." Luke assured him.

"Y-You're right. Pronto can do this." Pronto said acting confident.

Finally, Luke walks over to Eli and Burpy.

"Well dad I'm off." Luke said.

"You're gonna do great Luke I just know it." Eli smiles.

"Any last pieces of advice you'd like to give me before I leave?" Luke asks.

"Trust yourself and your slugs, they won't let you down." Eli said.

"I will dad." Luke nods.

As he was about to turn towards his Mecha Eli grabs his shoulder. "Wait. There's one more thing I want you to have." Eli reaches towards his shoulder and Burpy hops into his hand.

Luke's eyes widen as Eli holds out Burpy to him. "Dad are you giving me…Burpy?" Luke asks surprised as Burpy nods.

"I talked to Burpy last night and I think if he comes along you'll be just fine." Eli smiles as Burpy hops on to Luke's shoulder.

Luke chokes as tears run down his eyes. Reaching over Luke pulls his dad into a hug. "I'll make you proud dad. I promise."

Eli wraps his arms around Luke and pulls him in close. "I've always been proud of you Luke."

Luke separated and puts on his slug belt and backpack before climbing onto his Mecha.

"Well, guess I'm off." Luke said.

All of them smile as they wave goodbye.

"Ready Burpy?" Luke asks as Burpy nods.

Luke puts on his helmet and revs up his Mecha.

Racing towards the Drop Luke presses a green button and his Mecha transforms into a Motorcycle. "Buckle up everyone!" Luke said to his slugs as they braced themselves.

Clicking a red button rockets shoot out of his motorcycle allowing Luke to race straight up the rocks towards the Drop.

Bursting through it Luke found himself in an abandoned sewer.

As Burpy lit himself on fire Luke climbed out of the sewer and found that it was night time. "Alright Burpy lead me to Grandpa Will." Luke said as Burpy led him into the city.

Passing by a sign it read "Welcome to Canterlot."

Little did Luke know that he was in store for an out of this world experience and I don't just mean from Slugterra.


	2. Hidden Dangers

**Chapter 2: Hidden Dangers**

 **Hey everyone I'm pleased to see how you're all reacting to this. I have a poll up on my profile on who Luke's main girlfriend is going to be so go there and vote. In here is how I always pictured what would happen in the original Slugterra series. I hope it's believable enough for you all. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning in a small neighborhood in Canterlot. At the breakfast table a man with white and black hair and a beard was sitting at a table drinking his morning coffee, this was Will Shane.

Across from him he had set out a small table for Burpy and all the slugs both his and Luke's

"I can't believe the first time I see my grandson in years and he's trying to stop a creature from ruining Slugterra." A female voice said.

Walking in was a woman black hair and multiple trays of slug food. This was April Shane, Eli's mother, Luke's Grandmother, and Will's wife.

"I know protecting Slugterra is your family tradition Will, but this is getting out of hand." April said passing out the slug food.

"April you know why we have to keep Slugterra a secret." Will said.

"I'm just saying if people knew about it maybe things wouldn't be so bad. I opened to it." April said.

"You were an exception April. People on the surface they're just…not open to the ideas of change." Will sighs when the front door opens and Luke walks in tired. "How'd patrol go?"

"Pointless. We searched for hours, but this city is huge. That thing could be anywhere." Luke said putting his backpack down and all his slugs climb out and onto the breakfast table.

"Sorry Luke, but Canterlot is like 15 caverns long." Will said making Luke bang his head on the table.

"This is going to take forever." Luke groans.

"Luke calm down I have experience with the Shadow Clan and the best thing you can do is wait and let them make the first move." Will said.

"But this world doesn't even have anything related to Slugterra, what could the Dark Clan want up here?" Luke asks.

"Something must have drawn it to the surface, but I'm not sure what." Will said.

"You mean like something special?" Luke asks.

"Maybe. In the meantime, keep up your search and if you need any help at all just asks." Will said.

"Thanks grandpa. So, any chance you can tell what it is I need to know about while I'm up here?" Luke asks.

"Well first things fist kiddo. The most obvious thing is make sure nobody finds out about Slugterra so keep a low profile. Next thing you need to do is keep your slugs here or close to you. Never let them out of your sight." Will said.

"Man, things are way different up here on the surface." Luke said.

"Tell me about it and our family are the ones who have to make sure the two worlds never mix. Who knows what might happen." Will said.

"It took months before your grandfather let me in on the family tradition." April said.

"Hey Grandpa, I've always wanted to ask you something." Luke asks getting his attention. "What happened to you? You know when my dad saved you?"

Burpy looks at Will and smiles as he pets him.

"It's quite a story Luke. You see when Blakk first created the Ghoul Slugs I was his first target and the powers of the Ghoul Slugs had yet to be perfected. What happened was Blakk ended up creating a portal to the Deep Caverns and I was pulled in. For years I was trapped there, and every day was a struggle just to survive. Did Eli ever tell you the story about how he and his friends found the Elemental Slugs?" Will asks.

"It was one of my favorites growing up. It was back when he had first met Junjie, the one who taught my dad Slug Fu." Luke smiles.

"Well during the battle with Blakk and the Goon Doc Eli had briefly saved me when Goon took me under his control to find the Elementals. You see during the battle Blakk had transformed himself into a being that neither human or Darkbane, but a monster. He and the Goon worked together to try and destroy my son. Seeing no other alternative, I knocked them both into a portal to the Deep Caverns, so my son could save Slugterra." Will explains.

"What happened after that? How did Dad save you?" Luke asks interested.

"It was a while before Eli found a way to save me. During that time, they encountered Dr. Blakk's son Tad and let's just say the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Tad's ambition was as big as his father's. Eventually Eli and I found ourselves facing the two of them in battle that would decide the fate of Slugterra." Will said.

Flashback:

Deep in the Dark Caverns overlooking a cliff a young Eli and Will were facing off against Dr. Blakk and Tad.

Blasters were being fired on both sides as neither team wanted to lose this battle.

Blakk held out his Ghoul Gatling and fired multiple Ghouls at the Shanes.

"Take them down Banger!" Eli said firing an Amrashelt that smashes through the Ghouls.

Tad fires an Amperling at Will who jumps out of the way and loads a Vinedrill slug into his blaster and fires it. Going into the ground it shoots vines out of it that whack Tad backwards.

Will fires a Rammstone that flies forward and punches Blakk in the face knocking him to the ground towards the edge of the cliff.

Tad loads a Pieper into his blaster and fires it, but Eli counters with Burpy.

When both slugs transform Pieper releases sonic waves, but Eli uses Slug Fu and helps Burpy dodge the attack and breath fire knocking Pieper to the ground and Tad back towards the cliff next to his father.

"It's over." Eli glares.

"Both of you stop this, you can't win." Will said.

"You Shane's are nothing but pests that won't go away." Tad said standing back up. "We're trying to revolutionize Slugterra and you two are turning a blind eye to all this!"

"Revolutionize? Tad look at your father, all his so-called work has turned him into a Monster." Eli said pointing at Blakk.

"Because you drove him to this!"

As they argued Blakk reaches towards his Ghoul Gatling he flips a switch.

"Give up now Blakk and turn yourselves in." Will said.

"NEVER!" Dr. Blakk yells standing up and firing his Gatling at them shooting every Ghoul Slug in his arsenal.

"Look out!" Will yells as they jump out of the way.

"Listen to me Shane if it takes me the rest of my life Slugterra will bow to the name Blakk!" Dr. Blakk vows as Tad fires alongside his father making the Shanes run for cover.

"Dad I'm done trying to convince these people." Eli said jumping behind a rock.

"Agreed, it's time to end this." Will nods as he reaches for Burpy. "And I've got a plan." He said handing him back to Eli.

As Dr. Blakk and Tad approached them Eli points his blaster at the sky and a Phosphoro slug is shot into the air making a bright light blinding both of them.

Using the opening Will jumps out and fires a Lavalynx slug. Once it transforms it covers the ground around them in Lava trapping them both on a small patch of ground.

Loading Bupry and Joulez into his dual blaster Eli points it at them and fires. The two slugs transform and spin creating a giant blast of fire surrounded by electricity.

Both Blakks eyes widen in shock as the attack hits them both making them scream in pain as they fall backwards and end up falling over the edge.

Quickly grabbing a rock Tad struggles to hold on as his father grabs onto a ledge and climbs up so he could catch his breath.

"Quick give me your hand!" Eli said offering it to Tad.

Tad looks at Eli as Will comes over and offers another.

"Don't do it Thaddius! It's a trick!" Blakk yells.

"Give us your hand and we'll pull you up." Will assured him.

Blakk looks at both Shanes who left themselves completely open. Looking around he saw Tad's blaster dangling from a rock. Grinning he slowly started to climb up the rocks as Eli and Will helped Tad up as Tad was halfway up they all heard Blakk's maniacal laughter.

"You Shanes always have to play the hero and that has become your downfall." Blakk said pointing a Greneater Ghoul at the three of them.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Tad asks shocked.

"Sorry son, but in the world of business sacrifices need to be made to ensure victory." Blakk said.

Tad was speechless, his own father was willing to throw him away like he was nothing.

"Blakk no! Don't do it!" Will yells.

Blakk points the slug at them when suddenly Burpy drops down onto Blakk's hand that was holding onto the rocks.

"You." Blakk glares looking at the slug that was the first to rebel against him.

Burpy lights himself on fire making Blakk scream in pain as he loses his grip on the rocks.

"Dad!" Tad yells as Blakk fell from the cliffs and towards the bottom of the Deep Caverns.

Flashback end:

"And because of Blakk's drive for revenge he fell to his doom and we never saw from him again." Will finishes.

"Whoa…wait what happened to Tad?" Luke asks.

"When he saw his own father point a blaster at him Tad was shaken to the core. He went to jail for life in Stalagmite 17 under maximum security far away from any slug he could turn." Will said.

"Wow, you and dad were amazing and Burpy you were just wow." Luke said looking at the slug who brushed it off like it was no big deal. "Compared you guys I haven't done anything to uphold our family name." Luke frowns.

Will looks at his grandson and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey what's with the long face? You're a Shane and Shanes are always there to save the day."

"But what if I'm not ready for when Dad steps down?" Luke asks.

"Well your dad wasn't ready when he took over for me, but he had help and friends. You just need to confident Luke. You'll figure things out." Will smiles.

Burpy climbs onto Luke's shoulder and gestures to all his slugs who were nodding in agreement causing him to smile.

"Well at least I have you guys to believe in me." Luke said.

"We always have." April smiles.

* * *

That night Luke was riding through through the streets of Canterlot on his Mechabeast in bike mode with all his slugs in his backpack.

'Okay the Shadow Clan always looked into things that could classified as powerful and mysterious. So, maybe this Dark Clan member found something up here. The only question is what?' Luke thought when he based by a restaurant.

Inside everyone was arguing with each other while three girls were singing in one booth. As they sang a green energy came from the people arguing and went up into the red jewels each one of them had.

"That was barely worth the effort Adagio. I'm tired of Fast Food. I need a meal." A girl with long purple hair and teal highlights said. This was Aria Blaze.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." A girl with long orange hair said. This was Adagio Dazzle.

"Ugh I wish we had never been banished to this awful place." Aria groans.

"Really? I love it here." Adagio said sarcastically.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." A girl with long blue hair in a ponytail and dark blue highlights said. This was Sonata Dusk.

"I think you're the worst Sonata." Aria glares.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you're the worst." Sonata snaps.

"I'll tell you one thing being stuck here with you two isn't making this world anymore bearable." Adagio said when a giant blast of energy shot into the air getting Adagio's and attention.

Down the street Luke came to a stop when he saw the large energy as well.

"What the? Burpy are you seeing this?" Luke asks as Burpy was just as surprised as he was.

Looking up the sky multiple lights forming what looked like a helix made from a rainbow suddenly fired a beam and a flash of light shot from it.

Adagio looked at it and an evil grin forms on her face as Aria and Sonata walked out. "Do you know what that is?" She asks but both girls were clueless. "It's Equestrian Magic."

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic." Aria said.

"It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic world adore us." Adagio grins.

Meanwhile Luke was racing through the streets heading toward the source of the light.

"That has to be it guys! What the Dark Clan is after!" Luke said when the light disappears forcing Luke to come to a stop. "Oh man! Where'd it go?" Luke asks.

Burpy looks around and chirps gesturing to something in the distance. "Good eye Burpy." Luke said as he drove towards it.

* * *

An hour later he came to a stop in front of a building.

Climbing off his Mechabike Luke and Burpy made their way towards the building where a statue of a horse was in front of a destroyed entrance and just between the statue and what was left of the entrance of it was a giant crater.

"Whoa, talk about power." Luke said as Burpy nods in agreement.

Looking up he saw the sign that read Canterlot High School.

"This is it Burpy. Whatever drew the Dark Clan member up the surface was from something here. We have to find it." Luke said as Burpy nods in agreement.

Walking through the entrance he searches the dark hallways for any sign of the mysterious power.

"Hey Burpy, how about some light?" Luke suggests as Burpy made flames come out of his head.

Luke opens a door to see it was an auditorium and saw balloons and streamers scattered all over the ground. "Hey guys looks like we missed some party." Luke said as his slugs couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly he heard quick movement near the bleachers alerting him. Turning on his wrist blasters Luke walks to the center of the auditorium. A growling noise echoes around the room as the figure circles Luke.

"I know you're here. I knew once that powerful energy lit up the sky you would be drawn to it like my Uncle Pronto to a new handbag." Luke said when the Dark Clan member jumped out of the shadows and threw a Hop Jack at him.

Rolling out of the way he loads a Dirt Urchin slug into his blasters. "Alright Needle let him have it!" Luke said firing the slug who shoots multiple needles at the Dark Clan who ran along the auditorium as the needles popped most of the balloons in the room.

Loading Frost into his blaster Luke shoots him towards the Dark Clan. Using his Slug Fu Frost flies up freezes the doors preventing the Dark Clan member from escaping.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke yells as the Dark Clan member hissed at him. "Bring it!"

The Dark Clan throws an Greneater and a Barreto ghoul as they transform the Barreto wraps around his feet allowing the Greneater to fly in and explode sending him crashing into some tables.

"Ugh." Luke groans picking himself up. "Oh, so we're playing like that huh? Mess him up Joltz." Luke said firing a Tazerling.

The Dark Clan counters with a Grimmstone and when the two of them transform Joltz releases a bolt of lightning zapping the Grimmstone making it fall to the ground.

The Dark Clan looks around to see he was backed into a corner as Luke walked forward. "Alright Burpy, it's your turn." Luke said as Burpy nods and jumps into his blaster. Pointing the blaster right at it Luke glares. "Nowhere to run."

The Dark Clan member looks around and sees all the exits were blocked…all except for one window. Turning back to Luke it sees that it would have to continue his search another time. "Shane." It growls before throwing a Ghouled Xmitter which releases a green light that shorts out all appliances including Luke's wrist blasters.

Using the opening the Dark Clan member jumps to the window. Grabbing onto the edges it turns back to Luke and glares before making its escape.

Burpy pops out of the blaster and onto Luke's shoulder and chirps in apology.

"It's not your fault Burpy he got me too." Luke frowns as Burpy chirps gesturing around them making Luke's eyes widen. "Burpy, you're brilliant! If he wants that power the Dark Clan is going to have to come back here and find it, but when he does we'll be ready." Luke said as he holds out his finger to and Burpy high oned him.

"Come on let's get back to Grandpa and tell him and Dad the news." Luke said as Burpy nods.

As Luke made his way out the door he didn't realize someone was watching him from a small opening from the door.

On the other side of the door was a girl with red and yellow hair. This was Sunset Shimmer.

"Wha-What was that? And what were those things?" She said speechless at the battle she just saw.

* * *

Back at the house Luke was sitting at the table with Will as they contacted Eli and Luke explained to them what he saw.

"It was the craziest thing in the world. Out of nowhere this large burst of energy shot up into the sky and then this rainbow like attack creating a flash of light." Luke said.

"Incredible, never before in the history of Slugterra has there been anything like that." Will said.

"Luke the Dark Clan is clearly after the energy that you saw. Where did you find it?" Eli asks.

"Canterlot High School and when I arrived it looked like a huge battle had just taken place." Luke said.

"Well now we know why they came up here to the surface. Luke you have to find that energy before the Dark Clan does." Eli said.

"Agreed, but how am I gonna have enough time to sneak around a school? It takes awhile before everyone leaves." Luke asks.

Will pauses to think when he gets an idea. "Not if you're enrolled." He said getting his son and grandson's attention. "Hear me out if Luke goes to Canterlot High he'll have all day, 5 days a week to search the school top to bottom for the energy and no one will be onto him. We just need to sign him up for a few classes and we're in."

"Wait a minute. I have to go back to school?" Luke asks not liking the sound of this. Both adults look at him with serious expressions on their faces stating now is not the time. "When do I need to be there by?" Luke sighs in defeat.

"I'll call the school first thing tomorrow to see if we can get Luke enrolled." Will said.

"Luke keep us informed about what you find and keep you and your slugs close on hand." Eli said as Luke nods.

"I will dad." Luke said as he hung up.

Burpy hops over to him and chirps.

"Well Burpy looks like we have another obstacle in our way." Luke said as Burpy smiles signalling he had his back.

Picking him up Luke walks back to his room. "Come on, after a long day like today we could use some sleep."


	3. Back to School

**Chapter 3: Back to School**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and I'm pleased to see how many people were interested in this. I have quite a few surprises in store and remember to cast your vote on my profile if you haven't already. Also to clarify for everyone, right now I am in between the first Equestria girls and Rainbow Rocks. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Luke made his big discovery at Canterlot High in that time Will and April used it to help get look on track with the school curriculum and get him the supplies he needed.

As students made their way to Canterlot High Will pulls over in his car with Luke in the passenger seat. Looking out the window he saw most of the damages he saw when he first arrived were nearly fixed.

"Alright Luke we don't know what you'll find in there but do your best to keep a low profile in there." Will said.

"Right. Better get in with the others Burpy." Luke said as Burpy hopped into his backpack.

Luke gives his grandpa one last hug before exiting the car and making his way inside.

Walking into the halls Luke saw many students roaming around.

"Ok first things first I need to find the Principal's office." Luke said looking around for any sign of it when he someone carrying multiple boxes knocks into him. "Oh, uh sorry about that." He said when one of the boxes nearly fell off, but Luke caught it.

"Sorry about that. A little hard to see with all these." A female voice with a western accent said.

"Here let me help." He takes an extra box to reveal a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a brown cowboy hat. This was Applejack.

"That's mighty kind of you. What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Luke."

"Pleasure to meet ya Luke, names Applejack." She smiles.

"Well Applejack what are you doing with all these boxes?" Luke asks.

"Just bringing these to the Principal's office." Applejack said.

"Hey I'm actually trying to find that, if I help you with these do you mind taking me there?" Luke asks.

"Sure, just follow me." Applejack said leading him down the hall. "So Luke where you from?"

"Uh I just moved here from a place really far away." Luke said.

"Oh so you're from out of town? What made you want to move here?" Applejack asks.

"My dad is busy with his uh…work and suggested I stay with my grandparents." Luke said trying to give too much away.

"Well here we are. Principal Celestia's office. Hope you like it here." Applejack said putting the boxes down for a woman with dark blue hair. This was Vice Principal Luna.

"Thanks Applejack, maybe I'll see you around." Luke said as she walked away.

Luna walks over to him. "Name please."

"Luke Shane, Miss?"

"Luna, Vice Prinicpal Luna. My sister's office is right there." Luna said pointing to the door.

Walking up to it Luke knocked on the door.

"Come in." A female voice said. Opening it Luke met a woman with purple, blue and green colored hair who was sitting at her desk. This was Principal Celestia. "Hi there, you must be our new student."

"Yes, that's right." Luke nods.

"A pleasure Mr. Shane. Welcome to CHS." She said typing on her computer. "Now I received your transcript and it says you spent most years learning from a…Red Hook. Is that some sort of Institution?" She asks.

"Yeah it's uh Red Hook Institute of Math, Science and Mechanics." Luke said as the memories of all the long years learning from that hook handed old man and Kord came back to him.

"Well your credentials check out, here's your schedule." Celestia said handing him a piece of paper. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you Principal Celestia." Luke said taking his schedule and walking out the door.

* * *

Walking through the halls Luke was looking at his schedule. "Well the classes seem pretty normal. I got to be on the look out for that energy." Luke said heading to his first class.

Inside the teacher looks to see him walk in.

"So you're the new student? Well please find a seat and we'll begin." He said gesturing to the desks.

Walking to an open one Luke sits down next to a girl with puffy pink hair. This was Pinkie Pie.

"Alright everyone partner up and do the problems on the board." The teacher said as Luke reaches for his textbook.

Looking for a partner Luke wasn't sure who to ask when Pinkie Pie scoots her desk towards his.

"Hi there. I'm Pinkie Pie, you must be new because I have seen everyone at this school before and I've never seen you before." She said.

"Yeah I'm new." Luke said. 'Wow this one has lots of energy'

"Want to work together?" Pinkie asks.

"Sure." Luke said as they started the assignment.

As they worked on it Pinkie Pie was telling Luke a few jokes that he found funny unfortunately so did his slugs to the point their laughter echoed from his backpack.

"What was that?" Pinkie asks looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Luke said as he taps his backpack telling them to quiet down.

Pinkie looks around and shrugs. Reaching into her hair she pulls out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Want some?" She asks.

"I'm good." Luke said quickly.

"Oh well more for me." Pinkie said eating it.

After class Luke grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

* * *

Making his way to the cafeteria Luke was in line looking at the selections. 'Well the food looks generally the same as on Slugterra, just need to grab something simple.' He thought grabbing some fruit.

Suddenly Sunset entered the room the talking went to a standstill as everyone shot her a glare as she walked around trying to find a seat.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" Pinkie calls out.

Looking at the table Sunset saw Pinkie Pie and Applejack sitting at a table with a girl with long purple hair and a girl with long pink hair. This was Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I think I liked it better when the whole school feared me instead of hated me." Sunset groans sitting down.

"Darling we know it's tough, but these things take time." Rarity said.

"I guess you're right." Sunset said.

As Luke paid for his food he walked around to try to find a place he could sit down.

From nearby Sunset was watching him curiously and notices the Shane Gang logo on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Sunset, Sunset?" Applejack calls out getting her attention. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing really it's just I feel like I saw that logo on that guy somewhere before." Sunset points as the girls look over.

"Ooh that's very stylish." Rarity said interested.

"What are those things on his arms?" Fluttershy asks looking at his deactivated wrist blasters.

"That's Luke he's in my class." Pinkie said.

Sunset looks at him carefully and tries to remember where she saw him before.

"We should invite him to come sit with us. Hey Luke over here!" Applejack calls out getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Applejack." Luke said walking over. "What's up?"

"We thought you could use some company. Pull up a chair." Applejack said.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you all." Luke said sitting down.

"What do you mean? You already know me." Pinkie giggles.

"Of course, how could I forget you Pinkie Pie." Luke chuckles.

"These are my friends. This is Rarity."

"Charmed." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy."

"H-H-Hi." She said softly.

"And this is Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you." Sunset said.

"Nice to meet you all." Luke smiles.

"So Luke, tell us a bit about yourself." Rarity said.

"Well I just moved here a few days ago so I'm not really sure about what to do here." Luke said.

"Well the best place to go is Sugar Cube Corner, they make the best sweets in the world." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well I'll have to check it out sometime. Maybe you can show it to?" Luke asks sure.

"Hey Luke, what are these fancy looking thingamajigs you're wearing?" Applejack asks.

"My uh Uncle made these for me. He's quite the mechanic." Luke said when Pinkie lifts his arm to examine it.

"Ooh shiny. What's this do?" Pinkie presses a button and the wrist blaster opens up and the side blades pop out surprising the girls.

"Oh my." Rarity said not sure what to make of this.

Sunset's eyes widen as she remembers the battle against the Dark Clan the figure she saw battling it had those blasters on their hands.

"Uh I have to go!" Luke grabs his backpack and runs out the door as fast as he could.

Running down the hall Luke turns a corner and catches his breath when Burpy and his slugs both their heads out in concern.

"They saw my wrist blasters. I didn't know what else to do." Luke said.

Burpy and the slugs all chirp concerned. "I know I know rule #1 of being a Shane means nobody from the Surface can know about Slugterra and vice versa." Luke said.

* * *

As the day went by Luke kept his distance from Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Sunset as best he could until finally he came to his last class of the day, Gym. Heading to his locker he puts his backpack inside and opens it to reveal all his slugs. "Okay guys just wait here until I'm done while I'm away Burpy you're in charge." Luke said as Burpy nods in understanding.

Closing the locker Luke walks out to the track to see everyone playing soccer.

"Well it's not Slugball, but it looks fun." Luke said walking over.

On the field Luke saw a girl with rainbow colored hair zoom across the field with the ball and kicks it sending the ball flying through the goal. This was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" Rainbow boasts as the goalie dropped to her knees exhausted.

"Hey we need someone to play goalie any volunteers?" The gym teacher asks as everyone takes a step back making it look like Luke had stepped forward. "Ah perfect. Get in there."

Luke put on a pair of gloves and walked out to the goal.

As it started Rainbow wasted no time in getting the ball and running towards Luke. Delivering a powerful kick the ball is sent flying towards Luke and slamming into him. Everyone gasps as Luke winces in pain before smirking and holding the soccer ball in his hands.

Rainbow whistles impressed. "Finally, someone who will give me a challenge."

"Is that all you got?" Luke said trying to act tough and throwing the ball back.

As the game went on it eventually turned into a face off between Rainbow and Luke. She was try to score a goal and he would try to catch it.

Both of them were breathing heavily as both of them getting tired while everyone else was watching in anticipation.

"What's a matter? Getting tired?" Luke taunts.

"Please I've got loads of energy." Rainbow smirks.

Running towards the ball Rainbow delivers a powerful kick that flies towards the goal. Luke dives for it, but the ball just bounces off his fingers and into the goal making Rainbow the winner causing everyone to cheer.

As Luke picked himself up Rainbow Das walked over and offered him a hand which he accepts.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Luke said.

"Thanks, I am pretty awesome." Rainbow smiles. "What's your name?"

"Luke." He smiles.

"Nice to meet ya Luke, name's Rainbow Dash. It's been awhile since anyone has given me a challenge."

"Well I'm glad I could make your day." Luke said when the bell rang signaling the day was over. "Well maybe next time I'll win the next round."

"I doubt it but I welcome the challenge." Rainbow smirks.

Walking back to his locker Luke opens it and grabs his backpack and opens it allowing Burpy to hop onto his shoulder.

"Alright Burpy time to get to work." Luke said walking away.

* * *

In the music room Sunset was pacing back and forth with the other girls looking at her curiously.

"Uh Darling are you going to tell us what has you nervous?" Rarity asks.

"That's the thing, I'm still not 100% sure what it is. All I know is that I think that new guy Luke is connected to it." Sunset said.

"Luke? Why what happened?" Rainbow asks.

"Well I'll admit those things on his wrists were a surprise but what could they possibly be for?" Fluttershy asks.

I don't know. On the night you girls and Princess Twilight defeated me I was forced to clean up the gym as part of my punishment. When I went to clean it up I heard an explosion. When I peeked inside I saw this creepy monster and from both sides they shot monsters at each other." Sunset said surprising them.

"Monsters?" Fluttershy asks a little scared.

"Did they look like they were from Equestria?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know I didn't see anything that looked like that when I lived in Equestria." Sunset said.

"Did you see who it was?" Applejack asks.

"I couldn't see his face because the gym was so dark, but when he walked under the light from the moon I saw those arm things on his arms and the same logo that Luke has." Sunset said.

"I wonder what it means?" Rainbow asks.

"So, what are you saying? Luke could be someone from Equestria like you were?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know, but maybe we should try keeping an eye on him." Sunset said.

"Yeah the last thing we need is another werido bent on taking over the world…no offense." Rainbow said.

"None taken." Sunset sighs.

As the girls left the music room they didn't notices they were being watched.

Across the street on the roof of a building the Dark Clan member was looking directly at the girls.


	4. Rarity Investigates

**Chapter 4: Rarity Investigates**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to see so many people have voted if you haven't voted yet, hurry up and cast your vote the poll closes after my next chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It a was a new day at Canterlot High as Luke was searching through the halls for any sign of the energy he saw.

Walking into the library Luke scanned along the bookshelves for anything. Opening one he saw a design of what they thought was below them.

"Hey Burpy, look what people think Slugterra actually is." Luke chuckles as Burpy laughs as well as a picture of layers of rocks.

As they walked out Luke's Geoshard popped its head out. Curious about the new surroundings he hops out of the backpack and down the hall.

Turning around Burpy gasps and pulls Luke's ear to get his attention.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Burpy what the heck is wrong with you?" Luke asks holding his ear in pain.

Burpy chirps frantically as he points down the hall to see the Geoshard hoping down the halls causing Luke's eyes to widen.

"Crystal get back here!" Luke yells running after him.

As the Geoshard turned a corner and noticed Rarity by her locker fixing her hair in the little mirror she had inside.

"There we go all done." Rarity smiles when she notices the slug in corner of her mirror hopping towards her. Her eyes widen as she turns around, looking down she saw the slug waving at her and immediately Rarity lets out a scream. "Get away! Get away! Get away!"

Rarity reaches to grab one of her magazines and was about to bring it down.

"Rarity stop!" Luke said running over and grabbing his slug and ends up getting hit in the head.

"Oh, my goodness are you alright darling?" Rarity said checking him for injuries. "I swear I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I can take a hit." Luke said shrugging it off as his Geoshard hopped into his hands. "You are in big trouble. You had me scared to death."

"Wait that's yours?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah this is Crystal." Luke said holding the slug up.

"Uh hi there." Rarity said still a little creeped out by it.

"Hey don't be scared he's gentle." Luke said.

"If you say so. Uhm what exactly is that?" Rarity asks when Fluttershy walks by and her eyes widen at the sight of the Slug.

Before Luke could answer Fluttershy rushes over and stops in front of him.

"Oh, my goodness! Who is this little cutie?" Fluttershy asks petting Crystal making him smile.

"Uh that's Crystal my uh slug." Luke said surprised by the change in Fluttershy's attitude.

"This is amazing, where did you get something like this?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well Crystal here is one of a kind there's no other thing like it in the world." Luke said.

Meanwhile inside his backpack Burpy was telling everyone to keep quiet so they didn't blow his cover.

As his Armashelt slowly makes his way to sit down sparks come out of Joltz causing him to run around screaming in pain.

Burpy tries to stop him but he smashes into him knocking them both into his Flatulorhinkus causing it to release a cloud of stink.

To avoid the smell both slugs rush to the top and jump out of Luke's backpack and onto the ground breathing in the none polluted air.

Luke, Rarity and Fluttershy's eyes widen at the sight, but Fluttershy was the only one smiling.

"One of a kind huh?" Rarity asks looking at him.

"This is so amazing." Fluttershy said picking them both up. "Oh my you two are very interesting compared to the other one." She said looking at their features.

"Yes, very interesting. Clearly these things aren't as hard to find if you have three Luke so care to explain?" Rarity asks narrowing her eyes.

A look of panic appears on Luke's face. "Uh hey what's that?!" He points.

The girls look turn their heads and Luke grabs his slugs and makes a run for it.

"Ugh I can't believe we fell for that." Rarity growled in frustration.

"I really liked those little slugs." Fluttershy said.

"Still this guy is mystery what could those things possibly be? They're not normal creatures." Rarity said when Pinkie appeared behind them.

"Well I think that Luke and those things aren't from here or Equestria. He's really someone whose family has spent a really, really, really long time protecting a special place that hardly anyone knows about and those little slugs are the key to it." Pinkie said.

Rarity and Fluttershy look at her with weird expressions their faces.

"Pinkie Pie I seriously doubt that any of that is even possible." Rarity said.

"Those little things were way too cute to be considered the key to an entire world. How did you even come up with all of that?" Fluttershy asks curious.

"Oh, just a hunch." Pinkie smiles.

"A hunch is not enough if we want answers. Ooh, I smell a case." Rarity grins reaching into her locker she pulls out a trench coat and a detective's hat. "Don't you worry your sweet red head ladies. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery in the Case of the mysterious student." She said with an accent.

* * *

As Luke made his way through the streets Rarity was watching him from around the corner.

"Alright Shane what secrets are you hiding? That logo while fabulous could be a secret cult or maybe something worse." Rarity said as Luke entered a store.

Following him Rarity saw he entered Sugar Cube Corner.

"The culprit seems to have acquired a sweet tooth…for crime." Rarity narrows her eyes.

She enters the store only to see Luke enjoying a hot fudge sundae at the counter.

"Or maybe just ice cream." She said.

Luke turns towards the door and notices her.

"Hey Rarity, what's up?" Luke said startling her.

"Uh uh nothing. I just realized I forgot something I should go." Rarity said turning around.

"Is that from Shadow Spade?" Luke asks causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You know Shadow Spade?" Rarity asks.

"Are you kidding? I love her stories all the mystery and suspense." Luke smiles causing her to come over.

"I know not to mention all the amazing costumes." Rarity smiles.

"Where'd you get that? It looks just like the real thing." Luke asks.

"I didn't buy it I made it myself." Rarity said.

"Seriously? That's amazing." Luke said.

"Hey Luke, I'm curious what does that mean?" She asks pointing to his logo.

"That's my family logo. Every Shane member has this logo on their clothes." Luke said.

"Interesting. I bet I could really make some interesting designs based off this." Rarity said.

For the next hour Luke and Rarity just talked and had a great time together.

"Well Rarity I had a fun time talking to you, maybe I could see your designs the next time." Luke said getting up.

"Absolutely." Rarity smiles as she walks out.

She takes a bite out of her ice cream when her eyes widen in realization. "I let him get away! What kind of detective losses sight of her mystery?!" She said getting the attention of the entire store.

"Uh Rarity do you mind not talking so loud?" Mrs. Cake asks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the movies Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were in line for the 3-D movie.

"Are you sure about this movie Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asks.

"I've heard lots of good things about this movie Fluttershy it'll be great." Pinkie Pie said grabbing a tub of popcorn.

Entering the theater Fluttershy and Pinkie saw they were the first ones in as sat down and put on their 3-D glasses.

As the movie started everyone was eager to for what surprised would when suddenly from the shadows the Dark Clan member came out in front of them and hisses causing Fluttershy to jump in fear.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy panics.

"I know the surround sound is amazing and the effects are absolutely incredible. Even without…the…glasses." Pinkie said taking them off only to see it wasn't a movie effect.

Both girls were about to scream when the Dark Clan member grabs them, but girls scrambled to run.

Throwing an Attacknet ghoul it shoots out a web blocking their escape.

"We're trapped!" Pinkie said.

Fluttershy looked into her backpack and took out her white rabbit Angel and pushes him through a hole in the web.

"Angel quick get out of—" Fluttershy couldn't finish as the Dark Clan grabs her and Pinkie Pie before disappearing with them both much to the bunny's horror.

Running back in Angel saw they had disappeared. Looking around frantically Angel did the only thing he could do and ran to find help.


	5. Slugterra Meets Equestria

**Chapter 5: Slugterra Meets Equestria**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait. I wanted to give you lots of time to vote on my poll and I'm proud to announce that the winner is...Sunset Shimmer! Thanks for your input and I'm happy to see how interested you are in this story. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Rushing through the streets Angel was running as fast as his little legs could take him. Walking down the street Rainbow Dash was minding her own business when Angel jumps at her knocking Rainbow to the ground.

"Whoa! What the? Angel what's wrong?" Rainbow asks as Angel started jumping up and down frantically. "Whoa whoa whoa calm down what is going on?"

Angel jumps down and asks Rainbow to follow him. Leading her to the movie theater Rainbow sees the giant web blocking the exits.

"What the?" Rainbow takes a picture of it.

* * *

The next day at school Rainbow showed Applejack, Rarity and Sunset the photo she took.

"So, Angel is saying that whatever made this web took Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?" Applejack asks.

"What could have possibly made a web that big?" Rarity asks.

Sunset looks at the image and narrows her eyes.

Applejack looks over and sees the suspicious look in Sunset's eyes.

As Sunset turned around and walks out of the room Applejack follows her.

"Hey Sunset, something on your mind?" Applejack asks.

"Applejack I'm not sure if it's what kidnapped Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, but if I'm right we'll find them." Sunset said.

"Then count me in." Applejack nods.

Sunset looks down the hall to see Luke at his locker.

'Whatever you're hiding Luke I'm gonna find out what it is.' Sunset thought.

At his locker Luke was showing Burpy the image from the movie theater.

"It's gotta be the Dark Clan Burpy it must've used a Ghoul to trap them, but why it took Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie I have no idea." Luke said as Burpy chirps. "Don't worry Burpy we'll find them."

Burpy hops in Luke's backpack as he closes his locker and makes his way out of the school with Sunset and Applejack following him from a distance.

* * *

At the soccer field Rainbow was kicking multiple balls into the goal.

"Grr when I find whatever it was that took them…I'm gonna!" Rainbow roars in anger as she kicks the ball right through the goal.

As Rainbow Dash was breathing heavily trying to calm down she heard a muttering near the bleachers.

"Who's there?" Rainbow calls out as the muttering got louder.

Rainbow rolled a soccer ball close to her as she heard it getting closer.

Rainbow kicks the soccer ball with all her might, but her eyes widen in shock to see the Dark Clan walking out of the shadows with the soccer ball in its hand.

"Wh-What are you?" Rainbow asks stepping back in fear.

The Dark Clan hisses at her as Rainbow's scream echoes from the field.

* * *

As Luke made his way into the school machine shop he started looking through the scrap metal when Applejack and Sunset peaked in from the door.

"Sunset are you really sure Luke is behind all this?" Applejack whispers.

"I don't know if it's him, but he's definitely involved in this somehow. Think about it, he comes out of nowhere, those weird gadgets on his arms, not to mention those weird creatures he has." Sunset said looking at him.

"Geez the tech up here stinks, I'd be lucky to make anything from this junk." Luke said as he pulls out some sheet metal. "Guess I'm stuck with what I got until I get word to Uncle Kord. Better get my mecha ready."

He walks towards the door and quickly Applejack and Sunset move out of the way.

Meanwhile down the hall Rarity was in the Home Ec room working on a design for her new outfit.

As she was focused on her work the Dark Clan member appeared out of the shadows and was slowly sneaking up behind her.

"Ah perfect." Rarity said when she reached over to her pocket mirror, but when she opened it her eyes widen to see the Dark Clan was right behind her. Turning around she saw it's snarling face inches from her.

In the halls Sunset and Applejack were following Luke when they heard screaming.

"That was Rarity!" Applejack said.

Looking down the hall they saw Rarity running for her life before bumping into Applejack.

"Rarity what's going on?" Sunset asks as she picked herself up.

"Monster!" Rarity yells as the Dark Clan appears out of the shadows in front of them surprising them.

"What on earth is that?!" Applejack asks.

Sunset's eyes widen in shock as she sees the same creature from the night of the Fall Formal.

Down the hall Luke sprints towards them. "Burpy! I need you!" Luke said as Burpy jumped out of his backpack.

Activating his wrist blasters Burpy jumps in and he shoots it making Burpy transform smashing into the Dark Clan surprising the girls as they look over to see Luke.

"It was him." Sunset realizes.

"Get moving!" Luke yells as he fires a Rammstone which flies towards the Dark Clan.

Reacting quickly, it fires an Attacknet Ghoul which spins a web trapping the Rammstone sending it smashing into the wall.

Applejack grabbed Rarity's hand as they tried to make a run for it, but the Dark Clan throws a Bubbalash which swallows them both up trapping them in it's dark bubble-like body.

"Applejack! Rarity!" Sunset gasps.

The Dark Clan makes his way towards them and was about to disappear when Luke throws a small device on it's tail just before it escaped into the shadows.

"Oh man Burpy this just got harder." Luke said as Burpy hopped into his hands.

Burpy chirps in agreement when suddenly Sunset grabs Luke and slams him against lockers.

"Alright you start talking right now!" Sunset orders. "What the heck was that thing, why did it take my friends and how are you and these things involved?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I'd like to explain, but we don't have much time. If you want to save your friends, you better come with me." Luke said.

"And give me one reason why I should trust you." Sunset glares.

"Because I'm your only chance." Luke said.

Sunset lets go of him realizing he was right. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

At Luke's house Luke pulls back a tarp to reveal his Mecha beast surprising Sunset.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool." Sunset said impressed

"Here you're gonna need this." Luke said holding out an orange Shane blaster.

"You want me to carry a gun?" Sunset asks surprised.

"It's a blaster. Here you'll also need some ammo." Luke holds out a Flaringo Slug. "This is Torch." Luke said as Torch waves at her.

"How is he gonna help?" Sunset asks.

"Before I got Burpy he was my main slug for fire power. He's very reliable, you just put him the blaster, aim and then shoot." Luke said as Torch hopped onto Sunset's shoulder.

"Just what kind of place makes you shoot slugs at people?" Sunset asks.

"My home." Luke said tossing Sunset a helmet which she catches. "Hop on." Luke climbs onto his mecha and puts on his helmet.

Sunset looks at Torch who urges her to get on. "For my friends." Sunset whispers putting on her helmet and climbing up. "How are we gonna find them?"

"I put a tracker on it just before it disappeared with Rarity and Applejack." Luke said clicking a button on his mecha to show a map of the city. "Bingo it's only a few miles away."

"Then what are we waiting for lets g—Aaaah!" Sunset let out a scream as Luke's mecha took off making her cling to him for dear life.

Luke blushes slightly from under his helmet as they sped off to rescue the others.

* * *

At an old warehouse Applejack groans as she opens her eyes to see she was laying on the floor with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy nearby.

"Ugh what happened?" Applejack groans.

"Shh it'll hear you." Fluttershy said gesturing to the upper levels.

Applejack looks up to see the Dark Clan member up on the walking deck looking at something.

"What do you that thing is up to?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"You think it's another monster from Equestria?" Rarity asks.

"I really wish we could pony up right now." Rainbow said when the Dark Clan turns to them making the girls cringe in fear.

The Dark Clan jumps down and lands in front of them making its hissing noise.

"Um any chance you just want to talk?" Fluttershy asks but it hisses at her making Fluttershy yelp in fear.

The Dark Clan opens its hands and 5 Vamparo ghouls hopped towards the girls.

"Those bare quite a resemblance to those things Luke has." Rarity gulps.

"Except Luke's looked nicer." Fluttershy said when a dark green light emits from the Vamparos as the girls suddenly started to glow. The girls hair grew longer as pony ears appeared on their heads and in the case of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash they grew wings on their backs.

As the girls panic they suddenly heard an engine noise getting closer. Looking up they saw Luke's mecha beast crashes through the front door. "Let them go!" Luke said as Burpy jumps out and attacks the Vamparos knocking them off the girls making them return to normal.

"Luke?" Pinkie said surprised.

"Whoa what is that?" Rainbow said looking with stars in her eyes at his mecha beast.

Sunset and Luke climb off and run to their friends.

"Sunset what is going on?" Applejack asks.

"Long story that's not good and Luke is the only one who knows how to deal with it." Sunset said.

"So you're a good guy?" Rainbow asks.

"I guess you can say that." Luke said when the Vamparo ghouls jumped onto the Dark Clan member.

As the energy they took from the girls entered it the Dark Clan let out a loud scream as it started to glow.

"Uh Luke do they normally do that?" Sunset asks as they all started backing away.

"Not that I know of." Luke said when large black wings shot out of its back and a large black horn came out of its head. "Okay they definitely don't do that!"

"I think our monster just got a dose of Equestrian magic." Applejack said.

"Wait what?" Luke asks looking at them surprised when the Equestrain Dark Clan roars at them. "Oh floppers." Luke said as it launched blast of dark lightning at them.

Jumping to the ground the attack destroys a few boxes. "Alright team let's do this." Luke said activating his wrist blasters and strapping on his slug belt.

The girls moved behind some boxes to stay out of Luke's way as the battle was about to start.

Luke loads Frost into his blaster and fires him. Transforming Frost breathes an ice blast but, the Equestrian Dark Clan spread its wings and took off into the sky dodging it.

Throwing a Grimmstone Luke rolls out of the way as it smashes into the ground.

"Wow those slugs back quite a punch." Pinkie said.

"I thought those things were just harmless little pets like Angel." Rarity said.

Sunset looks to Torch on her shoulder wondering what he would look like transformed.

Firing a Harmashelt at Luke he counters with a Rammstone.

The Harmashelt readies its claws, but the Rammstone throws multiple rocks from his fist making the ghoul fall backwards allowing the Rammstone to punch the Equestrian Dark Clan in the face.

"Nice one." Applejack whistles.

Luke loads a Polero slug which shoots out and wraps around the Equestrian Dark Clan and tying up its wings making it fall to the ground.

Hissing in anger dark energy surrounds it as the Equestrian Dark Clan blasts the Polero off turning it back into slug form.

Releasing a blast from it's horn Luke is sent smashing into some crates near the girls.

"Luke get up!" Rainbow said.

"I don't suppose any of you can tell me why it turned into that?" Luke groans picking himself up.

"It had some of those scary slugs take energy from us, it must have got some of our leftover Equestria magic." Fluttershy said.

"Magic?" Luke said surprised when the Equestrian Dark Clan fires a blast at him making Luke run out of the way.

Firing multiple blasts Luke runs around the warehouse dodging all the attacks.

Loading a Speedstinger Luke fires it making it bounce around the warehouse before smashing into the Equestrain Dark Clan making it stagger back when a Grenuke slug landed just below it. Eyes widening the Grenuke explodes sending the Equestrian Dark Clan smashing into the ground.

"Whoo that was awesome." Rainbow smiles.

"I'm starting to like these slugs." Pinkie said.

Luke was about to load his next slug when the Equestrian Dark Clan blasts him sending him crashing to the ground.

"Luke!" Sunset yells.

Looking over she saw the Equestrian Dark Clan making its way towards him.

'What do I do? I gotta help? I really wish I had some magic right now.' Sunset through when she looks to see the blaster Luke gave her was on the floor. Looking towards Torch he gave her a nod telling her to do it.

The Equestrian Dark Clan was charging up energy in its horn about to attack Luke.

"Hey you!" Sunset calls out getting its attention. "Get away from him!" Sunset aims the blaster and fires as Torch transforms and surrounds himself with flames before smashing into the Equestrian Dark Clan chipping its horn slightly.

"Whoa…I could get used to this." Sunset smiles as Torch lands next to Luke.

Luke looks over to Sunset and smiles. "Thanks a lot." He said as Sunset gives him the thumbs up.

Luke stands up and inserts a double shooter with Burpy and Joltz his Tazerling into his blaster.

"The Equestrian Dark Clan turns to Luke and charges magic into its horn.

Luke fires his two slugs who spins side by side creating an explosive firey path with electricity flowing through it. The Equestrian Dark Clan was about to fire when the chip on its horn makes the magic backfire and zap it allowing Luke's Fusion shot to smash into it causing it to scream as its horn was destroyed and a bright light to engulf the warehouse.

When the light died down the magic that was taken from Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie went back into them. Looking on the ground they saw it had turned back into a Shadow Clan member.

"Whoa." All the girls said when the Shadow Clan member picked itself up making the girls jump back in fear.

"Hey it's okay girls I got this." Luke said as he made his way towards the Shadow Clan. "It's okay it's okay I'm here to help."

The Shadow clan looks to Luke and starts talking demanding an explanation.

"I'm Luke Shane, son of Eli Shane and you need to go back to Slugterra. Your clan is in serious trouble." Luke said.

"Shane." It hisses before nodding and disappearing into the shadows.

Luke sighs in relief when he sees the girls looking at him. "Uh hey." He said nervously when suddenly Pinkie Pie rushes over.

"Wow that was incredible! We were here watching when that thing went roaaar and then you were like phew phew phew take that. How'd you do that?" Pinkie asks excited.

Sunset looks to see Torch hopping over to her happy. Bending down Sunset picks him up.

Walking over Sunset holds out the blaster. "Thanks for lending me this."

"It's a good thing I did, you know you actually did pretty good for a first time firing a slug." Luke said.

"What was all that about?" Rarity asks.

"Long story, what was with all that magic and stuff?" Luke asks.

"That's also a long story." Applejack said.

"Well I've got time." Luke looks outside to see the sun was setting. "I assume you all have so many questions, but so do I so how about you girls come with me to my grandparents and we figure this out."

"That probably sounds like the best thing to do." Sunset said.

"I gotta say Luke between those slugs of yours and this thing I really want to learn about this." Rainbow said looking at his mecha beast.

"Thanks Rainbow." Luke smiles as the 7 teens left the warehouse unaware that this was just the beginning of something bigger.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. You can imagine how surprised both sides will be after the last chapter. Hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After their encounter with the Equestrian Dark Clan Luke brought Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to his house where the girls were sitting in the living room as Luke was talking to Will and Eli who was on screen.

"Luke this is a risky idea you had by bringing them here." Eli said

"I know but the Dark Clan was after them what was I supposed to do?" Luke asks.

"Why would the Dark Clan be after those girls anyway?" Will asks.

"I don't know but all I know but whatever it is it has the power to supercharge the Dark Clan. I know as a Shane I must keep the knowledge of Slugterra a secret, but I think I'm past that point with them. I have to tell them." Luke said.

Will and Eli look at each other and sigh.

"He's right son for their own safety they must know the truth." Will said.

"Alright Luke, you can tell them." Eli nods in agreement.

In the living room all the girls were sitting around waiting when April walked in with glasses of water.

"Here you all go." April said.

"Thanks Mrs. Shane." Sunset said.

"It's a lot to take in trust me I speak from experience." April said when Luke and Will walk in and sit down.

"Well I'm sure you girls have a million questions." Luke said.

"That's an understatement." Applejack said.

"And why do I have this feeling we're being watched?" Fluttershy asks.

"Because you are. Come on out everyone. It's safe." Luke calls out as multiple slugs popped out of their hiding spots.

"That's a lot of slugs." Sunset said while Fluttershy had stars in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" She smiles widely.

"Glad to see someone's happy." Will chuckles as Fluttershy hugged a handful of slugs.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Luke asks.

"How about with where you're from darling?" Rarity suggests.

"Well I'm from a world that's called Slugterra and it's a world that's literally right beneath feet. Slugterra is 100 miles beneath the Earth's surface and my family has been in charge of keeping the secret safe." Luke said making all their jaws drop.

"But that ain't right? How can a world be that deep underground?" Applejack asks.

"It's a Shane secret, our family was the one who even made the lie about it being nothing but magma underground." Will said.

"This is unbelievable." Sunset said holding her head.

"Why would you keep such a secret?" Rarity asks.

"Because the slugs are the key to everything down there. Slugs make Slugterra special they're used in every way possible." Pinkie said making Luke, Will, April and Burpy drop their mouths in shock.

"How'd you know all that?" Will asks.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie smiles.

"By the way your slugs seem very different than the ones that that thing used when it captured us." Fluttershy said looking at the slugs.

"What the Dark Clan used were called Ghouls. They're the evil versions of Slugs created by a madman named Dr. Blakk, we thought we saw the end of him when Luke's father and I defeated him." Will said.

"That's a lot to take in." Rarity said.

"And your family has been protecting this entire world the whole time?" Pinkie asks.

"Yep and when the day comes that my father steps down the responsibility of protecting Slugterra will fall to me." Luke said.

"That's some responsibility." Applejack said.

"I'll say this world sounds awesome. Slugs that transform, cool tech like those mechas and it's literally right below us. How do I get there?" Rainbow asks.

"That's actually the easy part." Will smirks.

"You gotta ride The Drop." Luke said.

"That sounds like a theme park ride." Fluttershy said.

"Well you strap in and drop all the way down to Slugterra so I guess you could call it that." Will said.

"This sure isn't Equestria." Applejack said.

"What's Equestria?" April asks.

"Well…that's the world I'm from." Sunset said rubbing the back of her head.

Luke, Will and Burpy look at each other with wide eyes.

"Okay now it's my turn to ask some question. Now what's Equestria and how does it tie into what happened today?" Luke asks.

"Well like how your world is big on slugs Equestria is a world of Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi. I originally came to this world to try and use my magic to take over." Sunset said.

"Is that why everyone in the school hates you?" Luke asks as all the girls nod. "Yikes so what happened?"

"Well I went back to Equestria to steal a crown to use it's magic, but then Princess Twilight came from Equestria and with the help of these girls here, they used their magic to stop me." Sunset said.

"Wait, how recent was this?" Luke asks.

"Just last week at Fall Formal." Rarity said as Luke's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, last week I saw a giant rainbow blast in the sky." Luke said.

"That was us defeating Sunset." Pinkie said.

"That was Equestrian Magic, specifically the Elements of Harmony." Sunset said.

"Elements of Harmony?" April asks.

"6 elements that when used together can be very powerful: Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter and the most powerful one of all Magic." Sunset said.

"Wow an entire world of ponies and Magic, if we didn't come from a world of Slugs, Molenoids, Cave trolls this would be a lot harder to take in." Will said.

"Wait til Mom and Dad hear about this." Luke said.

"Well whatever this is the Dark Clan want to use it and from what you told us we can't afford to let that happen." Will said.

"You mean there's more of those things?" Applejack asks.

"Down in Slugterra there's a whole army of them." Luke said making the girls shudder in fear.

"Luke with this situation I think it would be best if you stayed up here on the surface in case any threats from Slugterra or this Equestria show up." Will said.

"Probably for the best." Luke looks over to the girls. "Looks like I'm gonna be getting to know you girls a lot better now."

"Especially since now you don't have to hide anything from us." Applejack said.

"That's a plus and I think my slugs really seem to like Fluttershy." Luke said to see so many of them on Fluttershy's lap and arms.

Seeing this everyone couldn't help but laugh.

As Luke walked into the kitchen Burpy hopped off his shoulder.

"We've had quite a long day haven't we Burpy?" Luke said getting a glass of water. Burpy chirps in agreement as Luke gave him a small bowl of water.

The two of them take a drink when Sunset walks in with Torch.

"Uh hey Luke. I just wanted to give these back to you." Sunset said holding out his blaster and Torch.

"You know after tonight I think you might need them more than ever." Luke said handing them back to her.

"Really?" Sunset asks surprised.

"Yeah I do, besides I think Torch likes you." Luke points to the smiling slug.

"Listen Luke…I owe you a big apology." Sunset frowns.

"For what?"

"When I first saw you I thought you were someone sent here to well take over the school and I from the way you were acting I thought you were someone who was well like how I used to be." Sunset said.

"You sound like you were a pretty bad person." Luke said looking at her.

"A demon I was literally a she-demon." Sunset said.

"Well I don't think a she-demon would have saved me today and you were just looking out for everyone and I was being secretive. Sunset, everyone makes mistakes, but my dad always tells me you have to learn from them to get better. I don't know what person you were before, but you seem pretty nice to me." Luke smiles.

"Thanks Luke." Sunset smiles as she takes the blaster and Torch back.

Walking back into the living room Luke and the girls started sharing stories about their worlds and what's happened to them.

Looking at them April and Will couldn't help but smile at their grandson's new friends.

"They seem like real nice girls." April said.

"Yeah they do and with all this Equestria stuff I think Luke's gonna get a much better lesson than if he stayed on Slugterra." Will smiles.


	7. New Bonds

**Chapter 7: New Bonds**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Before I started Luke on his adventures with the Canterlot girls I needed to get close them before all that. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Luke and the girls had discovered each other's secrets about Equestria and Slugterra and since the group has gotten much closer. Luke has even been able to let his slugs come out of his backpack and stretch whenever he was with them.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's family farm Luke was setting up mecha beast to show Rainbow how to ride it.

"This is so awesome." Rainbow said putting on a helmet.

"Just relax Rainbow Dash, riding a mecha beast is pretty cool but if you don't do it right you could crash it easily." Luke said.

"Relax Luke, I can handle this." Rainbow said as she climbed on.

"Well let's start with something simple. Make the Mecha move towards me and then towards the barn." Luke said.

Rainbow nods as she takes the controls and revs the engine making the mecha beast walk towards Luke.

"See Luke, I told you I could handle this." Rainbow smirks.

"Not bad for a start but wait til you try it at a faster speed." Luke said.

"You want fast? I'll show you fast." Rainbow revs the engine and the beast takes off with Rainbow screaming at how fast it was going.

"Rainbow!" Luke yells as he ran after her. "Rainbow hit the breaks!" Luke yells.

Rainbow pulls the breaks and is sent flying into the air. Acting quickly Luke fires a Hoverbug slug who flies in and catches Rainbow before she hits the ground.

"Phew, thanks Luke I owe you one." Rainbow smiles as the Hoverbug sets her down.

"Not bad most people fall off a lot quicker on their first time at speeds like that. Little more practice and you'll be riding that thing like a pro." Luke smiles.

"You're the best." Rainbow said as they fist bumped. "By the way thanks for the save little guy." Rainbow said petting the Hoverbug.

"Let's try a little more practice, but this time a little slower." Luke said.

"For once I think slow and steady might be a good start." Rainbow said rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

After helping Rainbow learn to ride a mecha Luke had decided to meet Applejack at her orchard.

"These apples sure look different from the fruit we have on Slugterra." Luke said holding up a bucket for Applejack to drop apples into.

"How are you able to grow things in a world that doesn't have any sunlight?" Applejack asks curiously.

"We have these special rocks that glow above Slugterra that are used to mimic the hours in the day and use the light from them to grow vegetation." Luke explains.

"Well here try one. I doubt your Slugterra fruit has anything on Apple Family apples." Applejack said dropping one into his hands.

Luke rubs the apple and then takes a big bite. "Wow this is delicious." He smiles.

"Told ya." Applejack smiles as she climbs down the ladder. Burpy chirps signaling he wanted some too causing Applejack to giggle. "Here you go little guy." Applejack hands Burpy an apple which and the other slugs take a bite of.

"I think you have some more customers." Luke chuckles.

"Happy for the business, but if you want apples you fellas are going to have to work for them." Applejack said.

"Fair enough." Luke smiles as he and his slugs moved to help.

Applejack looks over and notices his Speedstinger hopping towards a tree and remembers it from the battle with the Equestrian Dark Clan and how it was so quick. "Hey Luke, who's this little guy?"

Luke looks and picks him up. "This is Bullet, he's my fastest slug."

"Yeah I remember. You were bouncing everywhere." Applejack said as Bullet smiles at the compliment. "I bet you would be great at knocking them apples out of the trees."

"Well, let's find out." Luke said loading Bullet into his wrist launchers.

Aiming it at an apple tree Luke fires Bullet as he transforms and bounces off multiple trees in the orchard, as he hits each tree the apples fall off and into the buckets Applejack had placed below before he lands back in front of Applejack and Luke with a smile on his face.

"Whoo nelly that was some fine shooting." Applejack whistles.

"Thanks, my dad taught me everything I know about how to use a Speedstinger to his fullest." Luke said picking up Bullet.

"I wouldn't mind learning to use one of them, sure make apple picking a lot easier." Applejack said.

"Well how about I teach you how to use Bullet. I think he likes working here." Luke said as Bullet nods indicating yes.

"Well then Bullet, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said tipping her hat to him.

* * *

Later that day Luke and Burpy were sitting in the park with Fluttershy and Angel as Luke was showing Fluttershy some of his mom's old slug videos.

On the screen a young Trixie appeared. "Hey there, Sluggers. If you're around slugs as much as we are you learn some pretty interesting things. For instance, Slugs never exclude others. When playing games, they never exclude others."

Fluttershy looked down to see Burpy and Angel playing with Luke's Bubbaleone slug.

"Wow Luke your Mom really likes Slugs." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah she made those videos all the time when she was my age to help people learn all about slugs. It's from that love of Slugs that my dad fell in love with her." Luke smiles.

"I think it's sweet that these little guys are so friendly, and Angel seems to really be having a great time." Fluttershy said as Angel jumped after the bubbles.

"I'm just glad all these guys met you Fluttershy, they really like you." Luke said as Fluttershy petted his Armashelt slug.

"So, you mind telling me about these Slugs?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well all types of Slugs are categorized under 5 elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Energy and all these Slugs began with 5 Elemental Slugs that my dad used to save Slugterra." Luke explains.

"Wow, I would love to see Slugterra for myself and find a few cuties for myself." Fluttershy said making Luke chuckle.

"Well until that day you're more then welcome to help me and grandpa Will take care of our slugs." Luke said.

"Please I want to learn all I can about these little cuties." Fluttershy smiles.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Luke had met up with Pinkie Pie who had agreed to show him around Canterlot.

"And here Luke is the best place for any kind of sweet tooth, Sugar Cube Corner." Pinkie said gesturing to the store.

"I've got a feeling if I'm with you we'll be coming here a lot." Luke and Burpy smile.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie smiles as they walked in. "So, Luke did you have places to hang out back home?"

"We had a few places, but my favorite place was the Carvena Mall." Luke said.

"Well lucky for you we have malls up here too." Pinkie said.

"Sweet." Luke smiles.

"2 cones please." Pinkie said to Mrs. Cake at the counter. "What flavor would you like?"

"My favorite is Chocolate." Luke said.

"Mine too." Pinkie said as she was handed two scoops. "Come on Luke we still have quite a bit of the city to see." She hands him a cone.

"Lead the way." Luke smiles as they left the store to explore the city.

* * *

The next day Luke was hanging out with Rarity in the Home Ec room at school as she was sketching something.

"So, Rarity you actually have your own line of clothing?" Luke asks looking at some designs.

"All these designs you see in here are some of my own creation." Rarity gestures.

"Wow, these are amazing." Luke said impressed.

"Well you have your talents and I have mine." Rarity smiles.

"If you could design handbags my Uncle Pronto would instantly become your best customer." Luke chuckles.

"You know Luke I'm curious who designed your outfit?" Rarity asks.

"It's just how us Slingers dress, the only difference between mine and the others is my family logo." Luke said pointing to the Shane logo.

"While it is a fascinating logo it's not much." Rarity said when Crystal hopped onto the table startling her. "Whoa. Sorry you just surprised me."

"You know Rarity I think Crystal really likes you." Luke said.

"Oh uh really?" Rarity asks.

"What's the matter? You're not scared of Crystal, are you?" Luke asks.

"Uh uh well." Rarity said nervously as Luke picks up Crystal and holds him out.

"Don't worry Rarity they don't bite." Luke smiles.

Rarity looks at Crystal who had a big smile on his face. Taking a deep breath Rarity slowly reaches out and when her hand is just in front of Crystal he leans his head forward and rubs against her.

Looking down Rarity smiles as Crystal jumps onto her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek making her giggle. "Stop that tickles."

"See, Slugs are gentle." Luke smiles as Rarity tickles her new friend.

* * *

As the day came to an end Luke was in the backyard of his house with his wrist blasters activated and set up the multiple soda can targets

"Alright Sunset, you ready?" Luke asks Sunset who was standing across from the cans.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sunset shrugs.

"Alright the first thing I was taught to be a Slug Shooter is to trust your Slug and know they are more than just ammo. You got Torch ready?" Luke asks.

"Yep got him right here." Sunset said as she took out Torch and the blaster Luke gave her.

"Perfect. Now watch me and Burpy." Luke said as Burpy hopped off his shoulder and into his blaster. "The slugs can only do so much, you have to help them to their target and more than that you have to concentrate." Luke fires Burpy as he transforms and blasts the 4 cans with ease before flying back to Luke and turning back to normal. "Now you try."

Sunset takes a deep breath as she loads Torch into the blaster and aims it at the cans, she pulls the trigger and Torch flies out and transforms. Sunset looks at Torch fly and smiles thinking she got it when Torch ends up falling short and crashing into the ground.

"Torch!" Sunset yells as she ran towards the little slug hopping out of the hole in the ground. "Are you okay little guy?" Torch nods signaling yes as she sighs in relief. "Sorry Luke."

"Hey if firing Slugs was easy everyone would be a Slinger. This stuff takes practice." Luke said.

"I don't suppose we can try again?" Sunset asks.

"Go for it." Luke gestures.

Sunset tries again and fires Torch who flies towards the cans and hits one at an angle making Torch fly towards them.

"Lookout!" Sunset panics.

Acting quickly Luke gets in front of her and waves his hands using his Slug Fu to change Torch back to his slug form stopping right in front of them.

"Phew. That was close." Luke said.

"Whoa, what was that? I thought you said your world didn't have magic." Sunset asks surprised.

"That's because that wasn't Magic, it's Slug Fu. It's a skill advanced Slingers can learn where they link mentally with slugs to control them with a wave of your hands." Luke explains.

"Wow, just when I think I have your world figured out." Sunset said.

"Come on Sunset third time's the charm." Luke said as he walked over and adjusted her arm. "Try keeping your arm bent so you can handle the shock."

Sunset nods as she holds Torch up and fires. Torch transforms and smashes into 2 cans knocking them away. "Yes! I did it!" She cheers.

"Way to go Sunset!" Luke cheers as Sunset pulls him into a hug making him blush slightly. Sunset's eyes widen in realization and lets go with a small blush on her face.

"Uh sorry about that…I uh was a little excited." She said nervously.

"Uh, want to practice some more?" Luke asks.

"I'm good with that." Sunset nods as they practiced shooting slugs for the rest of the day.


	8. Rainbow Rocks

**Chapter 8: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. This was a particular challenge figuring out who Luke would fit into all this, but I think it turned out very well it even has a special twist at the end. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since Luke and the girls had become such good friends and Luke was excited to see his first Canterlot School Event, the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase.

"Alright Burpy just a little more red here and here." Luke points as Burpy splashes paint onto something while Joltz, Crystal and Frost brought him some more paint.

"Oh man they are gonna love this." Luke said putting the finishing touches on something before placing it under the outdoor music stage. "Great job guys." Luke said petting his slugs before they left for the gymnasium.

There everyone was painting signs and banners for Showcase.

As Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were walking on their banner Sunset Shimmer walks over with a paint brush.

"Want some help?" She asks.

"Uh no thanks, we're good." Applebloom said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh uh okay." Sunset frowns.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" Sunset looks over to see Pinkie Pie waving at her with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Luke nearby working on their banner.

Sunset smiles at this, but as she walks over everyone was muttering about her.

"I didn't realize the whole school was going to be here." Sunset said when she reached them.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity holds up their banner.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself." Rarity said.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie smiles.

"It does?" Fluttershy leans in to sniff it when Pinkie Pie presses it against her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste." Pinkie said as some got on Fluttershy's face.

"Uh Fluttershy, you got a little." Applejack points to her face.

Fluttershy wipes it, but only gets a little. "Is it gone?" She asks.

"Not quite." Luke chuckles getting a paper towel and wiping it off her face when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk in.

"Good afternoon students I am so happy so many of you have decided to participate in Canterlot High's first Musical Showcase." Celestia said as everyone cheered. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for our after-school programs. I think this will one of the most exciting events since the Fall Formal." And once again Sunset felt the daggers of everyone glaring at her.

"Yikes. Tough crowd." Luke said.

* * *

Soon all of them were in the music room with Sunset, Luke and all Luke's slugs sitting nearby.

"Ugh I am never gonna live that down." Sunset groans.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Fluttershy said.

"A demon. I turned into a she demon." Sunset pointed out.

"And tried to turn the entire school into your mindless zombie army." Pinkie said as Luke looks at Sunset with wide eyes.

"What the heck happened to you girls before I came here?" Luke asks.

"Well long story short, I tried to conquer this world and then Twilight a pony princess from Equestria came and with the help of everyone here stopped me and turned me good." Sunset said.

"Wow." Luke said speechless.

"Don't worry darling you have us and we've forgiven you." Rarity said.

"Besides I think the whole thing brought all of us closer than ever before and if it wasn't for that we might never have met Luke." Applejack said.

"One, Two, Three!" Pinkie said banging her drumsticks.

 **(Play Better than Ever)**

 **There was a time we were apart**

 **But that's behind us now**

 **See how we've made a brand new start**

 **And the future's lookin' up,**

 **Ah-oh, ah-oh**

 **And when you walk these halls**

 **You feel it everywhere**

 **Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever,**

 **Ah-oh, yeah!**

 **We are all together**

 **Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-oh**

 **Now it's better than ever**

 **Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-oh**

 **You can feel it,**

 **We are back**

 **And I'm so glad that we're better**

 **Better than ever**

 **Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh**

 **Oh yeah,**

 **We're better than ever**

 **Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh**

 **There was a time we couldn't see**

 **Past the differences**

 **That separated you and me**

 **And it left us on our own**

 **But now you walk these halls**

 **And friends are everywhere**

 **Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever,**

 **Ah-oh, yeah!**

 **We are all together**

 **Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-oh**

 **Now it's better than ever**

 **Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-oh**

 **Now that we are back on track**

 **Yes, I'm so glad that we're better**

 **Better than ever**

 **Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh**

 **Oh yeah,**

 **We're better than ever**

 **Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh**

 **Oh yeah,**

 **We're better than ever**

 **Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh**

 **Oh yeah,**

 **We're better than ever**

 **(Song End)**

As they played Luke and Sunset watched in awe as the girls ponyed up.

"Whoa." Luke said as Burpy and all his slugs cheered. "Well now I know why the Dark Clan was so interested in you girls."

"I still can't believe that happens when we play. Oh! I've got to look into some new accessories." Rarity giggles.

"I'm still wondering how that happens. I thought when Princess Twilight took her crown back she took all the magic with her." Applejack asks.

"Who cares how it happens. It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow boasts.

"Your band?!" Rarity asks.

"Duh. It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could we could be in the Showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Rainbow said.

"Oh believe me we know." Luke rolls his eyes when they suddenly heard a knocking at the door.

The door opens to reveal a teen with spiky blue hair and a rocker outfit. This was Flash Sentry.

"Hey, heard you from outside, you guys were tight." Flash said.

"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in late on the second verse and Applejack's bass solo needs improvement, but we should be ready by the Showcase." Rainbow said earning her glares from both of them.

"I don't suppose any of our friends from out of town might show up? It being a special charity event and all." Flash asks.

"Sorry Flash I don't think Twilight's coming back to Canterlot High anytime soon." Applejack said.

"Right. Sorry just thought I'd ask. Keep on rocking it." Flash said laughing nervously as he left.

"Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity giggles before she remembers. "Oh sorry I keep forgetting you and Flash used to be an item."

"It's alright. Flash is a great guy and all but I never really like liked him, I just used him to get more popular. The old me really was a monster wasn't she?" Sunset sighs.

"Sounds like one." Luke cringes.

Suddenly they hear the PA. "Sunset Shimmer please report to the main entrance."

"Oh right I volunteered to show some new students around, figured this was the best way for them to get know the new me before they hear about the old me." Sunset said leaving.

Burpy hops onto Luke's shoulder and says something to him. "Yeah I gotta go too."

"Where you off too?" Rainbow asks.

"Just gotta feed my slugs, nothing important." Luke said leaving.

"Anyone notice Luke's been a little off lately?" Applejack asks.

"What do you mean? Burpy just wants a snack I get that all that the time." Pinkie smiles.

"No she's right, ever since the showcase was announced he's been acting a little weird." Rarity said.

"What's he up too?" Fluttershy asks.

"Ooh, ooh maybe he's organizing a party for us." Pinkie said excited.

"Hmph probably because he knows we're gonna win." Rainbow smirks. "We still have some time before lunch how about we do "Awesome as I wanna Be"?"

"Uh Rainbow Dash, I was wondering if we could do the song I wrote?" Fluttershy asks.

"We'll get to it." Rainbow said grabbing her guitar not really listening.

"Oh okay." Fluttershy sighs.

* * *

"Hi are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" Sunset asks walking to the front of the school.

"Yes we are." Walking in was Adagio, Aria and Sonata.

"Well Canterlot is a great school, you're really gonna love it here." Sunset said leading them in.

"Oh yes we really sense something magical about this school." Adagio smirks.

"Well there's the science lab, the computer lab and here we have our upcoming musical showcase." Sunset said showing them a poster.

"A musical showcase?" Adaigo said as she and her friends grinned.

"Since you're new I'm sure Principal Celestia will let you sign up if you want." Sunset said.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria grins.

"Hello! We sing like all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata said when Adagio snarled telling her to shut up. "What I say?"

"What she meant to say was a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio said.

"Oh yeah. What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant." Sonata nods.

"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst." Aria said.

"You are!" Sonata snaps.

"You'll have to excuse them, they're idiots." Adagio growls.

Sunset looked at them causing an uncomfortable silence until she noticed the red gems around their necks. "Those are pretty where'd you get them?" She reached to look, but Adagio swatted her away.

"I'm sorry, but these pendants mean a lot to us. We would hate it if anything were to happen to them." Adagio apologized as the three walked away.

* * *

As lunch started the Rainbooms left for the cafeteria leaving the music room alone. Opening the door Luke saw that the room was empty. Grinning he snuck in and let Burpy hop off his shoulder.

"It'll only be a second Burpy, I just want to do one song and we'll join them at lunch." Luke said grabbing a mic.

Burpy and all of Luke's slugs cheer as Luke turned on a music program.

 **(Play I'm Still Standing by Taron Egerton)**

 **You could never know what it's like  
**

 **Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
**

 **And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
**

 **You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

 **And did you think this fool could never win  
**

 **Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
**

 **I got a taste of love in a simple way  
**

 **And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

 **Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
**

 **I'm still standing after all this time  
**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

 **Once I never could hope to win  
**

 **You starting down the road leaving me again  
**

 **The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
**

 **And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

 **You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
**

 **I'm still standing after all this time  
**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

Down the hall Sonata was walking with her friends when she heard a song being played looking to Adagio and Aria she decided to quietly sneak away. Following the voice she opens the door and peaks inside to see Luke singing.

'Ooh. Who's he?' Sonata thought.

 **Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
**

 **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
**

 **I'm still standing after all this time  
**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
**

 **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

When Luke finished singing all his slugs jumped up and down cheering.

"Thank you. Thank you." Luke laughs a bit suddenly he froze at the sound of hands clapping. Looking to the door he saw Sonata clapping her hands.

"Wow that was great." She smiles making him jump.

"Gah! How long were you there?" Luke jumps.

"Through most of the song, that was really catchy." Sonata said.

"Aw man." Luke groans.

"What's the big deal? I sing all the time." Sonata shrugs.

"Well then you are much more confident about your singing voice. I can't sing in public if my life depended on it." Luke said.

Sonata rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well I guess I was just worried what people would say about if they saw." Luke said.

"Well I'm pretty good at singing and I just joined this school maybe I can give you some tips." Sonata said.

"Like what?" Luke asks.

Sonata was about to say something when the door opens to reveal an angry looking Aria and Adagio.

"There you are! What have I told you about going off on your own?!" Adagio snaps stomping over.

"Uh well you see I was just curious by..." Sonata panic when Adagio grabs her by her jacket.

"I don't care! We have more important things to deal with." Adagio said dragging her out of the room.

"Uh see you later." Sonata waves goodbye

Luke and Burpy looked at each other not sure what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Luke asks as Burpy chirps not sure either.

* * *

In the cafeteria the Rainbooms were eating when Sunset sat down.

"So how was the tour?" Applejack asks.

"I'm not sure, there was something off about those girls." Sunset said.

"Like off like this?" Pinkie made a beard with her hair. "Or this?", she made herself look like a vampire with her food. "Or..."

"Maybe we should let her explain." Rainbow interrupts.

"I'm not sure they just started acting strange, maybe someone already told them. So much for a good first impression." Sunset groans.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy said making the others look at her funny. "That's probably not it." She said before going under the table.

Outside the cafeteria Adagio, Aria and Sonata were looking inside. "This is it girls, the moment we've been waiting for." Adagio said eager.

"Lunch?!" Sonata said excited.

Adagio groans. "The chance to get our true Equestrian Magic back."

"Oh right." Sonata said.

"We have just enough magic to make them want something so badly they'll fight to get it." Adagio said.

"So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan Adagio." Aria rolls her eyes.

"It won't be the same as the times before. There's Equestrian magic here and their negative energy will give us all the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." Adagio grins.

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Sonata asks. "It's Taco Tuesday." She squealed.

"Just follow me lead." Adagio said snapping her out of it.

"Or my lead." Aria said.

"My lead." Adagaio growls causing Sonata to giggle.

 **(Play Let's have a Battle of the Bands)**

 **We heard you want to get together  
**

 **We heard you want to rock the school  
**

 **We thought of something that is better  
**

 **Something that changes all the rules  
**

 **Why pretend we're all the same  
**

 **When some of us shine brighter?**

 **Shine brighter**

 **Here's a chance to find your flame**

 **Are you a loser or a fighter?**

 **Me and you,**

 **You and me**

 **Why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one and the same thing**

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **Are you afraid of failing the audition?**

 **You're a star and you should know it**

 **Yeah, you rise above the rest**

 **It doesn't matter who you hurt**

 **If you're just proving you're the best**

 **Ah, ahh-ahh**

 **Battle!**

 **You wanna win it**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **Battle of the bands**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **We'll go all in it**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **Battle,**

 **Battle**

 **Battle of the bands**

 **Battle!**

As they sang all the students in the cafeteria except for Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie started arguing.

"I can beat you!"

 **Battle!**

"Ha! You wish!"

 **Battle!**

"I so want this!"

 **Battle!**

"Not if I get it first!"

 **Me and you,**

 **You and me**

 **Why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one and the same thing**

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **I'm going up and winning the audition**

 **Battle!**

 **We wanna win it**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **Battle of the bands**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **We'll go all in it**

 **Let's have a battle,**

 **Battle**

 **Battle**

 **Battle of the bands!**

"Oh they're that kind of off." Pinkie said as Luke walked in to see everyone arguing.

"Are we out of tacos already?" Luke asks unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Soon all of them were walking through the hallways explaining everything to Luke.

"Dark Magic had to have been involved how else can you explain what happened?" Sunset stated

"Geez I thought my problems on Slugterra were difficult, this is something else." Luke said.

"Don't worry y'all once we tell Principal Celestia what they're up to those three will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event ruined by some power crazed lunatic…. Uh no offence." Applejack said looking at Sunset.

"None taken." She sighs.

* * *

In the Celestia's Office Sunset explained the whole thing to her and Luna. "Dark Magic? I find that hard to believe, those girls came to talk to me and were absolutely delightful." Celestia said.

"Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is out to make someone a bad element. So that the incident at the fall formal would be old news." Luna said.

"I could see why you might think that but..." Sunset rubs the back of her head.

"That's not what's happening! We saw all of it go down in the cafeteria too." Rainbow interrupts.

"Yes, but isn't your band in the musical showcase?" Celestia asks making Rainbow cringe.

"And what does that have to do with any of this?" Luke asks.

"Maybe you're just jealous the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Luna said confusing them.

"The Dazzlings?" Luke asks.

"That's the name of their Musical group that's why they came by office earlier, even sang a song for Vice Principal Luna and I." Celestia said causing their eyes to widen.

"They did?" Applejack asks.

"Yes and we think that having a battle of the bands is a marvelous idea." Celestia said as the sisters eyes glow green for a second.

* * *

Outside by the Wondercolt statue everyone was sitting around.

"I can't believe they've gotten to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy said.

"They've gotten to everyone." Rainbow said.

"Not everybody." Pinkie Pie points out.

"Pinkie Pie's right, we were there when the Dazzlings were singing, and we weren't affected." Applejack said. "It was like we were protected somehow?"

"And I was out of the room when it happened." Luke said.

"So let's take them down! It's not like we've taken on dark magic before and totally whooped it's sorry butt." Rainbow said, only to realize what she just said. "Oops, uh no offense." She said to Sunset.

"None taken…again." She sighs.

"But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. All we have to fight with are Luke's Slugs. I sure don't know how to use it to whoop anyone's butt." Fluttershy said using Rainbow's words.

"Well I did take on the Equestrian Dark Clan, but this is something else." Luke said.

"If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to reverse the spell." Rarity said painting her nails.

"Well that's not gonna happen, the portal's closed." Rainbow groans throwing her soccer ball almost hitting Rarity, thus making her leave her nail polish on her arm making her shriek. "And something tells me the people there don't carry cellphones."

Sunset paused to think when suddenly she remembered something. "I might have an idea of how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight."

* * *

Leading them into the school Sunset went to her locker and pulled out a book with her cutie mark on it. "When I was Princess Celestia's student in Equestria she gave me this book. Even after I fled my studies I still kept this book. I guess even back then a part me knew I had made the wrong choice. I kept it as a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works." Sunset said.

"It's a book darling, what do you mean still works?" Rarity asks.

"Whenever I wrote something in the pages it would appear in another book in Princess Celestia's Library, if she still has the book she could give the message to Princess Twilight." Sunset said hopefully.

"Well then you better get writing." Luke said taking out a pen.

Sunset takes the pen and sighed. "Been a long time since I've written these words." She said as she started writing.

* * *

An hour later all of them were waiting by the statue just trying to pass the time. Rarity was doing Fluttershy's nails, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were playing cards, Sunset had her book, Rainbow her soccer ball while Luke was polishing his wrist blasters.

Putting down her books she looks to her blaster that was strapped to her thigh. Moving over to Luke she sits down next to him.

"So Luke what were things in Slugterra like?" Sunset asks as the other girls leaned in so they could listen too.

"They were amazing, my parent and uncles took me on so many adventures when they taught me to be a Slug Slinger, but the hard part is trying to live up to my family name. Both my father and grandfather are legends." Luke said.

"Wow sounds like they expect big things from you." Sunset said.

"Yeah…they do." Luke sighs.

"You know I'm starting to think she isn't coming." Rainbow said when suddenly a portal opens and from it a girl with long purple hair with pink highlights and a dog appeared out of it surprising Luke and Burpy while everyone else smiled.

"Twilight!" They all smiled.

"Uh I'm back. Twilight said when Sunset walked over to help her up. Twilight was hesitant at first but takes it. "And I've got some bad news about those girls."

* * *

At Sugar Cube Corner Luke was bringing everyone some drinks.

"Oh. I do hate that you had to return in a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do!" Rarity smiles.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just asking about you." Applejack said.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?" Twilight asks with a small blush on her face. As everyone looks at her smirking Twilight quickly changes her mood. "Isn't that nice?"

"Perhaps you could delight us with the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asks.

"She's got a title now. The Princess of Friendship!" Her dog known as Spike said.

"Wow that's impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset said impressed.

"She's even got her own castle." Spike adds.

"Castle? You have a castle?!" Rarity asks excited before realizing everyone was looking at here. "Ahem. Isn't that nice."

"So what's new here? I mean besides your school becoming the target for magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asks.

"Well Luke was the biggest change." Pinkie Pie said.

"Luke? I don't believe I know a version of you from Equestria." Twilight said looking at him.

"That's because I'm not from this world. I'm from a world called Slugterra." Luke said taking out Burpy who waved at Twilight surprising her.

"There are other worlds out there?" She asks.

"Yep, 100 miles beneath the surface of this world." Luke nods.

"Incredible." Twilight said in awe.

"Yeah and that's not all that's happened since you left." Rainbow takes out her cellphone and shows Twilight a video of her ponying up as she plays her guitar. Pretty neat huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all here we can use that magic on the Sirens, just like when we used it on Sunset—" Before Twilight could finish Luke elbows her and points to Sunset. "Uh no offence."

"None taken. I'm used to it." Sunset sighs.

"They'll never know what hit them." Rainbow said doing a series of karate moves until Applejack catches one of her punches.

"We've got nothing to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack smiles.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can find something to worry about...but it won't be the Sirens." Fluttershy smiles.

"That's great and all, but where are we even going to find the Dazzlings?" Luke asks.

All of them paused to think when Pinkie Pie got their attention. Quickly slurping down her drink, she took a deep breath. "There's a party tonight to welcome all the bands who signed up for the showcase, so the Dazzlings will have to be there."

They all looked at each other and smiles. "Looks like we've got a party to crash."

"Ready guys?" Luke asks his slugs who all nod.

* * *

At the party before the showcase all the bands were glaring at each other, you could see the anger and hate in everyone's eyes.

From the snack table Luke was standing near the girls with his hands close to his blasters.

"You nervous?" Sunset asks.

"A bit. I've faced lots of thugs and rogue slingers back home, but nothing like this. I'm a little on edge." Luke admits.

"Don't worry they got this." Sunset assures him.

As Flash was glaring at Snips and Snails he grabs his cup. "I'm gonna get more punch." He said walking away from them and accidentally bumping into Twilight who was walking. "Twilight?"

"Heh heh, bumped into again…always." Twilight blushes as Flash helps her up.

"What are you doing here? Wait. You're here for the big band competition, aren't you?" Flash asks.

"Something like that." Twilight said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well not that there's going to be much of one. Nobody wants this more than my band." Flash said as the Dazzlings entered the room.

Seeing them Rainbow throws a chocolate chip at Twilight to get her attention.

"Uh can you excuse me for one minute?" Twilight asks walking away.

Luke looks over to the Dazzlings and is shocked to see Sonata was with them. 'Wait. I know her.' He thought.

"Oh no, no one's mingling, it's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute." Adagio grins.

"It's the Fruit Punch isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice." Sonata said worried.

"It's not the Fruit Punch. It's us." Adagio said stating the obvious.

"But the punch is awful too." Aria points out.

"What do you know about good Fruit punch?" Sonata glares.

"More than you." Aria mocks.

"Do not!" Sonata said flicking her nose.

"Do too." Aria said messing with her hair.

"Easy girls, this is just the kickoff party imagine what will happen when the battle of the bands starts." Adagio grins.

"There isn't going to be a battle of the bands!" Twilight said getting their attention. "We'll make sure of that." Twilight said as she stood with Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack.

All the girls held hands and Twilight yelled. "Friendship is Magic!"

But there was just an awkward silence.

Burpy looks to Luke who was equally confused. "Uh am I missing something?" Luke asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah shouldn't there be Rainbows and Lasers like last time?" Rainbow whispers

"I don't understand, why isn't this working? We're all together again." Twilight whispers.

"Talk about throwing down the Gauntlet!" Adagio says. "This group is very serious about winning, a little cocky though saying there isn't gonna be a battle seems like they have this thing all locked up."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" Trixie boasts.

"Whatever Trixie, everyone knows we're the best at CHS!" Flash said.

"No the Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom said as everyone started arguing again.

The Dazzlings grin as they absorb the green fog the arguing created. "I think we may have found what we're looking for, or rather it found us." Adagio grins, but Sonata had no idea what she was talking about. "Magic!" Adagio said in her face. "Don't you see?! Everyone in here has fallen for our spell. "But those girls and that boy." She points out as the group retreats. "They're special."

* * *

Outside all of them were sitting on the front steps of the school while Twilight tried to figure out what went wrong.

"It doesn't make any sense, we were all gathered to together, that's how it worked before." Twilight said freaking out.

"But to defeat me you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The Sirens magic is from their music, so maybe you have to use the same magic to defeat them." Sunset suggested.

"But from what you said the way they use magic is by singing." Luke said.

"I think she's onto something Luke, you all say you transform when you play music right?" Twilight asks.

"Yep ears, tails the whole sha bang." Applejack said.

"So, the key to defeat the Sirens is to make a musical counter spell." Twilight said.

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yep, but we'll need everyone who's been effected by the spell in the same room or it might not work." Twilight said as Rarity gasps.

"The band competition! That's the only other place all the bands will be in the same place at the same time." Rarity said.

"Looks like the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said.

"And I believe you Twilight just became the bands' newest member." Rarity smiles as the girls walk to her completely ignoring Luke and Sunset.

"So what do you want to play? Triangle, Sousaphone, Theremin?" Pinkie asks playing each one. "So magical." She sighs.

"I might take a little too long to play something with these." Twilight said gesturing to her fingers. "I'll just sing."

"You mean like lead singer? Because that's normally my gig, this being my band and all." Rainbow said bragging a bit.

"It's OUR band. And of course, she is lead singer. After all, she has the magic to pull this thing off." Applejack said.

"Alright I'll just use this chance to hone my already insane guitar skills." Rainbow grins.

"Excellent guys and don't worry we don't have to win the battle of the bands we just have to cast the spell during the first round of the competition." Twilight said

"Looks like we won't be battling this time Burpy." Luke said as Burpy and his slugs sighed.

"There's just one problem…I haven't written a counter spell." Twilight said causing everyone to groan. "But I'm sure I can figure out how to write one."

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's nobodies business. That's how she got to become a princess in the first place." Spike boasts.

"Technically I finished a spell. And there was a little more to it than that Spike." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Spike brushes it off.

"I got this. Come on." Twilight picks up Spike and starts walking towards the school.

"Uh where are you going?" Luke asks.

"Last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night at the library." Twilight said.

"Well that doesn't sound right, if you want you can spend the night at my place I think my grandparents will agree to it." Luke said causing Pinkie Pie to gasp.

"Slumber party at Luke's house!" She squeals.

"Wait what?" Luke said surprised.

"Thanks Luke, you're the man." Rainbow said patting him on the back.

"But I didn't…"

"Thank you darling it means a lot." Rarity said as they walked away to get ready for the slumber party.

"Uh what just happened?" Luke asks.

* * *

That night at Luke's everyone was in their pajamas hanging out while Twilight was working on the counter spell.

Walking to the kitchen Luke sees Will looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Wow Luke inviting 7 girls over for a sleepover?" He smirks.

"It's not like that grandpa they kinda invited themselves. We're trying to stop an evil from another world." Luke said.

"If you say so." Will chuckles as he left the room.

Back in the living room Twilight was writing in a notebook that Fluttershy loaned her.

"Hey Fluttershy this song you wrote for the Rainbooms is really good." Twilight said.

"Thanks..Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it." Fluttershy said sadly as they looked to see Rainbow Dash, Burpy and Joltz playing keep away with Applejack's video game controller.

"Don't worry Fluttershy we'll sing that song you wrote soon." Luke said walking in.

"Twilight I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we'd do if you didn't come back to help us." Rarity said as everyone agreed with her when suddenly they heard the doorbell.

"Oh, the Pizza's here." Luke said as they all rushed out…well all except Twilight. She had a sad look on her face as she looks at the book and on the pages was scribbles.

* * *

Late at night night as all of them slept Twilight grabbed the song book and snuck to the kitchen to figure out the spell. As she was working in the kitchen she struggled to figure it out. "You're up late Twilight." Sunset said startling her.

"Um, just looking over the counter spell." Twilight said. " We only get one shot at this, it needs to be perfect."

"We're lucky you're here." Sunset said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Twilight sighs.

Sunset opens the fridge and grabs a glass of milk. "Must be nice having everyone look to you for the answer to all their problems. Instead of looking to you to cause a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something of you, that doesn't guarantee it'll happen." Twilight said.

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset said.

"Which only makes it harder because the last thing you want is too…"

"Let everyone down?" Both girls said at the same time and smile.

"You know Luke is in a situation you're kinda in too." Sunset points to Luke asleep with Burpy sleeping next to him. "He has a lot riding on him too. His entire world expects him to live up to his family tradition and it doesn't help his parents and grandparents were so awesome at it before."

"Luke is pretty interesting I even see you kept one of his Slugs as well." Twilight said pointing to Torch who was sound asleep.

"Those little things really grow on you." Sunset smiles.

"He's a good friend to have." Twilight said as Sunset nods.

"The best." Sunset smiles looking at him. "I better get some sleep, good luck with the counter spell. Not that you need it, this must be easy compared to being a princess in Equestria." Sunset said walking away.

Twilight then called out to her. "Sunset Shimmer!" She said making Sunset turn. Twilight was about to say something, but she shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important."

Sunset smiles as she goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Luke and Sunset were watching as the Rainbooms were practicing the counter spell, but it was not going well.

Burpy, Torch and all of Luke's Slugs were screaming in pain as they held their ears.

"I know guys! I know!" Luke said holding his ears.

When they stopped only Rainbow seemed the closest to ponying up. "Uh that was way better than the last 5 times you played it." Spike said trying not to make it sound bad.

"Nope." Big Mac said walking by and Spike chuckled nervously.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter spell." Rainbow said.

"You're turning what's supposed to be the chorus into a 5-minute guitar solo." Applejack glares.

"I have to pick up the slack somehow. Are you guys even trying?" Rainbow asks.

"Uhm I'm trying." Fluttershy said.

"It's fine it's fine one more time from the top." Twilight said freaking out.

"Or we can take a short break and try on some of the outfits I designed I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity quickly changes her outfit into what looked like a band performer uniform. "Of course, we could always go with something a little more modern."

"We're trying to save our school here. Enough with the costumes." Applejack said.

"Ugh! You can never have enough costumes." Rarity said in some sort of high-tech looking costume.

"She just wants to make things fun isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be." Pinkie said doing a rimshot.

"We don't have time you guys are supposed to check in for the Battle of the Bands in 15 minutes." Sunset warns making all of them panic.

"What?!" Luke said as they scrambled to get all their supplies.

"But what if this doesn't work? If we try the counter spell in the first round and fail the sirens will know what we're up." Twilight panics making them all stop.

"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time." Applejack said.

"How do we do that?" Rarity asks.

"We compete for real. I'll take over lead vocals and we buy ourselves time until the finals where we unleash the counter spell." Rainbow said.

"That might be our best shot." Luke agrees.

"You'll have figured it out by then right Twilight?" Rainbow asks.

"Of course she will, Twilight Sparkle's never met a spell she couldn't solve." Spike said.

"Right." Twilight twitches.

"Then lets go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow declares as they all ran to the school leaving Twilight with a nervous look on her face.

* * *

At CHS everyone was gathered in the gymnasium for the Battle of the bands.

"Welcome everyone to the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands. I think I speak for everyone when I say it's the most exciting thing we've ever done at this school." Celestia said as the crowd burst into cheers.

"We are glad our three new students have turned this into a friendly competition", Principal Celestia said to the Sirens.

Vice Principal Luna steps in. "But as this is a competition there can only be one winner. who is it going to be?" Immediately everyone started arguing again and their aura goes into the Sirens pendants again.

"You feel that girls? Our true magic is getting restored." Adagio said as they laughed when Luke and the girls walked in. "And that's before we get our hands on the Equestrian Magic."

"The Rainblossoms or whatever they aren't under ourspell. How are we gonna get them?" Aria asks.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable as falling apart as anyone else. They just need a push in the wrong direction and I think everyone here is lining up to give them a shove." Adagio said when Sonata stands up.

"Hey! Hey over here!" She calls to Luke as he looks over. "I hope I can hear you sing out there!"

Luke blushes slightly and shakes his head.

"Uh what's she talking about?" Spike asks.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Luke said quickly.

"She might be trying to get inside your head Luke, don't try and fall for it." Rainbow said as Adagio pulls Sonata back down into her seat.

"What was that?" Adagio glares.

"What? I was just wishing him luck." Sonata said innocently.

"He's the enemy. We don't wish them luck." Adagio said.

"Sorry." Sonata said turning to the stage.

The first one up was Snips and Snails doing what was absolutely the worst rap song ever.

"You think anyone would blame me if I slugged them? Luke said activating his blasters.

"No." All the girls said.

When they finish Snips and Snails drop the mics trying to look cool, but it doesn't work. "Please don't drop the microphones." Celestia said as they picked them up.

They walk off stage. "In your face Rainbooms!" Snips taunted.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in our way." Applejack said.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?" Pinkie asks.

"Here I am." She comes out wearing a sparkly hippy like outfit and everyone stares weirdly. "We will be performing in front of an audience, and I'm not gonna wear something fabulous? Please." She scoffs.

Applejack facepalms as they go up on stage.

At first, they start off good, but things quickly turned bad when the other bands tried to sabotage them. Photo Finish used magnets on Rarity's dress to make her move around like a puppet until she had no choice but to rip the sleeves off her outfit to break free, the Crusaders yawned bored out of their minds giving Pinkie the idea to shoot confetti into the air which caused Twilight to choke on some and Snips and Snails shined a spotlight on Fluttershy making her run away from it in fear.

From the sidelines Luke and Sunset could only cringe at how badly it was going.

"At least they sound good." Sunset said trying to make the situation better.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity sobs.

"Rarity! Were you trying to make us lose out there?" Applejack asks frustrated.

Rarity gasped offended. "This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if hadn't insisted on dressing like-like this! We need to sound good does that concept escape you?" Applejack argued.

"And what was with the confetti Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my guitar?" Rainbow argues.

"It was pretty distracting." Fluttershy agrees.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie yelled. "Says the girl who was running from a light this whole time! A Light!"

"You guys still sounded much better than all the other bands, but none of it will matter without that counter spell." Sunset said making Twilight nervous.

"You girls go find a place to practice while we keep an eye on the competition." Luke said as Derpy and her band stepped on stage and started playing some weird music.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight said as they walked through the halls and she bumped into Flash Sentry again. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." She laughs nervously.

"Uh you guys hear something?" Flash asks his band members and ignoring Twilight.

"Uh nope." They shake their heads.

"Uh I said we have to stop—"

"There it is again. So annoying." Flash interrupts.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends." Twilight asks.

"Yeah and then you decided to come back here just so you could beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this Twilight. And you're trying to take it from me. Some friend." Flash glares.

"But that's not true." Twilight said.

"Come on Twilight. We got work to do." Applejack said pulling her away.

"You really think you're gonna help them? I bet you have no idea what you're doing." Flash calls out as a few tears ran down Twilight's face.

Little did they know the Dazzlings saw all of it.

"Tears already? This is only the first round." Adagio said as the girls giggled.

As they headed back to the stage they were met with Luke and Sunset glaring at them with Luke's blasters at the ready.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Sunset glares.

"Why because you didn't?" Adagio said with a grin. "We heard all about you Sunset Shimmer, you have quite the reputation."

"She's not the same person." Luke said aiming Burpy at them.

"Oh really and are you any better?" Adagio smirks.

"You both are here sitting on the sidelines while they have all the fun." Aria smirks.

"That's not true." Sunset said.

"Yet…they didn't ask either of you to be in the band." Adagio said.

As Luke rubs his shoulder uncomfortably Sonata looks at him and recalls he wasn't good at singing in public.

"If it's any consolation nobody will remember you after we're through." Adagio said as she and Aria walked past him. As Sonata walks behind them she quickly turns to Luke and pats him on the shoulder before following them.

Luke watches Sonata leave and then looks to Sunset. "Sunset? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said not looking him in the eyes.

Luke frowns seeing her depressed look. "Sunset don't let them get to you, we are members of this team."

"But Luke they didn't even ask me to be in the band. What if they still don't trust me?" Sunset frowns.

Luke reaches out and grabs her shoulder. "Look I don't know what kind of person you used to be, but I know who you are now. A kind, loyal and caring friend who also happens to be a pretty decent Slug Slinger." He smirks.

Sunset giggles as a smile forms on her face. "Thanks Luke, I needed that."

"Anytime." Luke smiles.

* * *

As the competition progressed the Dazzlings made it to the finals by beating Flash's band while the Rainbooms were up against Trixie in the semifinals.

"Alright everyone one last round and then we're in the finals." Sunset said.

"Twilight? How's the counter spell coming along?" Luke asks.

"Uh well." Twilight said nervously.

"Don't worry Twilight after this we'll have until tonight for you to get it done. We won't let you down." Applejack said.

Twilight then silently looked away. "You won't let me down…" What she didn't know was that Sunset heard her.

"Uh I was wondering, we haven't done any of my songs yet." Fluttershy said.

"It's the semifinals we gotta do Awesome as I wanna be." Rainbow said.

"Don't know why I even ask." Fluttershy sighs as Trixie's band finishes her song.

"Excellent Trixie." Celestia applauds.

As they walk off stage they run into the Rainbooms. "You'll never top that Raingoons you shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a huge advantage over the rest of us." Trixie complains.

"My awesome guitar playing and off the charts singing voice?" Rainbow smirks.

"Not that, I mean her." Trixie said pointing at Twilight. "If you were really decent you wouldn't have needed to bring in a magical ringer. Everyone is talking about it."

"Ha. Please. I could win this thing as a solo act and everyone knows it." Rainbow boasts causing the girls to glare at her and made Luke facepalm.

'Smooth Rainbow. Real smooth.' He thought.

"Sure you could." Trixie then uses powder and disappears.

"SHE'S GONE!...Oh wait, she's right there.", Pinkie said as she saw Trixie who was behind a drum pedestal. Having been spotted she ran away.

"Next up, the Rainbooms." Celestia said.

"Good luck." Luke said.

"Knock'em dead Rainbooms." Spike said.

"I'll be here…waiting." Sunset said.

 **(Play Awesome as I Wanna Be)**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Awesome as I wanna be**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Awesome as I wanna be**

 **First you see me riding on a sonic boom**

 **Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune**

 **There is nothin' you can do to beat me**

 **I'm so good that you can't defeat me**

 **Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution**

 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

 **(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution**

 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

During the song Rainbow was going wild all over the stage while the others were shooting her glares, but as Rainbow sang her pony ears started to appear causing Luke and Sunset to panic. Not sure what to do Sunset rushed out and tackles Rainbow to the ground stopping the whole performance.

"Oh floppers." Luke said.

When everyone saw what happened all the students cheered and booed her.

"There's the girl we love to hate!" Flash grins.

"I always knew she was trouble!" Octavia said.

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" All the students agreed in an uproar.

"No. It isn't like that." Sunset denys as they walk off stage.

"What was that?" Rainbow said outraged.

"You were showing them your magic. I didn't know what else to do." Sunset said.

"You could've closed the curtains, unplugged her amp, give us the chance to deal with the situation." Rarity suggested.

"Guys she was just trying to help and Rainbow maybe you were going a little overboard on stage." Luke said trying to calm everyone down.

"You know what Luke, just shut up!" Rainbow yells surprising him. "In case you haven't noticed we've been doing all the work while you sit around with your slugs all day. In fact, I'm wondering if we ever actually needed you at all!"

Luke, Sunset, Burpy and Torch gasp at Rainbow's outburst before Luke growls in anger.

"Well if you think you don't need me, fine! I'm outta here!" Luke shoves them out of the way as he storms out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Burpy chirps as he and Torch followed Luke out of the room.

"Torch wait!" Sunset calls out.

Torch looks to Sunset and then to his former owner, chirping sadly Torch follows Burpy after Luke.

"Well that was entertaining." They looked to see Trixie walking over. "I especially loved the part where Sunset tackled Rainbow Dash in a fit of jealous rage and then kicked your friend out of the band."

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage and don't talk about Luke like that!" Sunset snaps in her face.

"If you say so. Ooh. They're already choosing who will go on to the final round, I'm guessing it wasn't too hard of a choice." Trixie grins.

Sunset looks over and sees the Dazzlings walking over to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna singing their melody, but only she noticed because everyone else was too busy arguing.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rarity panicked. "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play, and I had the most perfect dress!"

"Oh that's a real shame, that that's the only thing bad here Rarity, you not playing dress-up!" Applejack said.

"Now you know that's not what I meant!" Rarity got in her face.

"You guys want to keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on.' Rainbow said getting in between them.

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't going to be us." Fluttershy said.

Celestia and Luna walk on stage and the elder sister had the mic. "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals is...The Rainbooms!"

"WHAT?!" Trixie exclaims.

"Huh?" All the girls said confused.

"Did they just say the Rainbooms?" Pinkie questions.

"This isn't over!" Trixie said as she storms out.

"Congratulations girls, you earned it." Celestia said as they walked on stage.

"Seriously? We didn't even finish our-" Rainbow elbows Pinkie Pie telling her to stop talking.

"See you at tonight's show Rainbooms." Adagio said. "We're REALLY looking forward to it." She grins as the Dazzlings walks off.

"Yeah well not as much as we are!" Rainbow said trying to think of a comeback when everyone in the audience boos them.

"This should've never been you Rainbooms!" Photo Finish yells.

As the Rainbooms were booed out of the room Trixie was enraged.

"This is a travesty!" She yells when Adagio and Aria appear next to her.

"It really is." Adagio agrees with her. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to go on, but your band was so much better."

"And wanted it more." Aria adds.

"But, this is how it's going to be: Dazzlings vs Rainbooms." Adagio said.

"Unless something happens to the Rainbooms so they can't make it to their set or get held up for some reason." Sonata hints.

That's when Trixie starting thinking and then had an evil smile on her face as she laughs to herself.

* * *

At the outdoor stadium the Rainbooms were setting up for the finals.

"It doesn't make any sense we were awful. Doesn't anyone else find it strange that we made it to the finals?" Fluttershy asks.

"Very strange." Looking up they saw Trixie and her band coming over.

"What do you want Trixie? Pretty sure the losers should up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow mocked pointing to the bleachers.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented singer at Canterlot High and I will not be denied my place in the finals!" Trixie said as her band mates pulled a lever making the Rainbooms fall through a trap door. Spike then appeared with a toy in mouth, but when he saw the girls in a trap he gasps as started to Trixie laugh and Spike ran off. "See you never." Trixie waves as she closes the trap door.

From the entrance the Dazzlings saw the whole thing. "Told you someone would give them a shove." Adagio smirks.

"But technically they pulled a lever and what about that boy that was with them?" Sonata asks.

"Will stop asking about that boy?!" Adagio said annoyed with this.

* * *

With Luke, he was back at his house angrily shoving things into his backpack while his eyes were red, probably from crying.

"Something you want to talk about?" Luke looks to see Will and April walking in.

"I'm going back to Slugterra, I'm done up here." Luke said wiping his eyes.

"You're leaving? But what about your friends?" April asks.

"Some friends. They turned on me when things were bad and kicked me out of the band…never even got the chance to sing with them." Luke frowns.

Will walks over to Luke and hugs his grandson. "Luke, I know it's hard, but you can't run from your problems. Last night I saw how happy and how much fun being with those girls was to you. Do you really want to just forget about them?"

Luke paused to think of all the fun memories he's made with them. Teaching them about Slugterra, Pinkie always taking him out for sweets, Fluttershy playing with the slugs, Rarity coming up new outfit designs for him, helping Applejack around the orchard, Rainbow learning to drive a mechabeast and teaching Sunset to use a Slug blaster.

"I-I don't." Luke admits.

"A Shane always helps those in need, even if the people who need it don't realize it yet and Luke that's what your friends need." Will said letting go.

"Thanks grandpa." Luke said when suddenly they heard a barking and scratching at the door.

April opens it to reveal Spike running in.

"Luke! Everyone's been captured! Trixie has them trapped under the stage. You gotta help us save them!" Spike said.

"What?!" Luke gasps.

"It was the Sirens! They planned this from the beginning to make the girls enemy #1 so everyone would go after them." Spike said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go save them." April urges.

Right...wait a minute you said us earlier who else came here with you?" Luke asks when Spike points to a girl with blue hair, sunglasses and headphones over her ears. This was Vinyl Scratch. "Why isn't she under the control of the sirens?"

"Never takes off her headphones." Spike smirks.

"Smart." Will chuckles as the three of them ran out the door.

"Now there's a Shane." Will smiles seeing himself and Eli running alongside Luke.

* * *

Back at CHS Trixie's band was performing on stage while the Rainbooms were still trapped. Applejack looks to Rainbow who was trying to break the door down. "Give it up Rainbow Dash, you've been doing that for hours, it's not gonna open."

"Maybe it's better that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter spell would've worked." Twilight frowns.

"Of course, it would have worked. Assuming a certain someone didn't try and hog the spotlight the whole time we were trying to play it." Applejack said looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow said.

"She was talking about you Rainbow Dash." Rarity points.

"Me? I'm just making sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to." Rainbow said.

"Our band!" They yelled.

"But why wasn't it working? How could I not know what I was doing? How could I have failed?" Twilight panics. Sunset looks at her and to the girls when she accidentally bumps into something and a banner falls down in front of her.

"What's this?" Sunset asks looking at it. As she unrolls it her eyes widen.

"It may have been your idea to start the band, but it's not your band Rainbow Dash." Applejack points out.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy then spoke up in anger. "I write songs too. You just never want to play them."

"I had the most perfect costumes picked out." Rarity said.

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we wear!" Applejack yells annoyed.

"I care Applejack! So sorry if I tried to make a contribution to the band!" Rarity argued back.

"Hey anyone remember Fun?! I'll give you a hint, IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF BEING IN THE RAINBOOMS!" Pinkie screams out.

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow yells.

"I wish I never agreed to be in your band!" Rarity yells.

"Me neither!" Fluttershy and Applejack yell.

As they were arguing their magic was being drained.

Up above Trixie had just finished her song and the crowd cheered for her. "Try and top that." Trixie taunts.

"Oh no, I don't think we can." Adagio said sarcastically as the three of them laughed when the magic from the girls came flowing towards them.

As they made their way on stage they started humming their melody, from below Sunset's eyes widen in horror as she knew what was happening. "Stop! You have to stop fighting, they're using it to drain your magic!"

"How can that be? It's the Magic of Friendship." Applejack asks.

Sunset looks to Twilight who frowns hearing that and turned back to the girls.

"Ever since you started this band you've all been arguing over little things, I saw and I didn't say anything because I was new to friendship but if you don't work things out small things can lead to big problems. I mean you kicked Luke out of the band and all he wanted to do was cheer you guys on." Sunset said as she unrolled the banner revealing a GO RAINBOOMS! banner with marks from Luke and all his slugs painted on it making all the girls gasp.

"What is this?" Rarity asks looking at it.

"It's a banner from Luke... I bet he was gonna hold this up in the crowd and cheer for us like he was our biggest fan, but because we were so angry we pushed him away from all of us." Sunset said looking at Rainbow Dash. "I think you really hurt him back there."

"What have I done?" Rainbow said filled with regret.

"I can't believe I let all this tension slip by unnoticed. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers, but all I've done is let you down...especially Luke." Twilight said.

"Nobody knows how to handle everything, but you can count on your friends to help through them." Sunset said

"I think you already have. Come on we need to get out of here!" Twilight said determined as they ran for the door to struggle to push it open. Suddenly the door opens from the outside to reveal Spike had opened it. "Spike!" Twilight smiles hugging him.

"Sorry it took so long, had to get some help." Spike gestures to the door and Luke walks in surprising them.

"Someone order a rescue party?" Luke smirks and immediately he was tackled into a group hug by the girls.  
"I am so sorry Luke, for everything!" Rarity sobs.

"We do need you!" Pinkie cries.

"Never leave us again!" Applejack cries.

"Please forgive me! You aren't useless!" Rainbow cries.

"Don't go!" Fluttershy cries.

Luke looks at all of them surprised. "Y-You all mean that?"

"They do Luke. They just needed a little something to knock some sense into them." Sunset said holding up his banner.

"Our banner." Luke said as he and Burpy were surprised.

"Is this why you've been sneaking off?" Sunset smirks.

Luke rubs his neck and laughs a bit. "Maybe."

"Come on team we got to show that we still have the magic of friendship on our side." Applejack said.

"And there's only one way to do it." Twilight said.

"You mean we're getting the band back together?!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"We're getting OUR band back together." Rainbow holds out her hand to Luke. "All of us."

"Seriously?" Luke smiles.

"Seriously." Rainbow smiles as Luke took it.

"But which version of the counter spell are we going to play?" Rarity asks.

"I don't think it matters, as long as we play the spell together as friends." Twilight said.

Rainbow turns to Fluttershy. "You know Fluttershy wrote a really good song." She said making her smile.

"We're saving the world I think we could use some style. Rarity?" Applejack asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rarity said grabbing a rack of clothes from out of nowhere.

Outside the Dazzlings were on stage singing their song as they put everyone under their control.

 **(Play Welcome to the Show)**

 **Ahh, ah-ah, ahh**

 **Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

 **Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah**

 **Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

 **Welcome to the show**

 **We're here to let you know**

 **Our time is now**

 **Your time is running out**

From up on the hill Luke and the Rainbooms were looking down at them.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asks when they hear a car horn. Turning around they saw Vinyl turn her car into a music station for all of them.

"Cool car." Luke admits as Burpy and his slugs hopped into his blasters. "Alright girls you play we'll keep you protected."

All the girls smile hearing this.

 **Feel the wave of sound**

 **As it crashes down**

 **You can't turn away**

 **We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay**

 **We will be adored**

 **Tell us that you want us**

 **We won't be ignored**

 **It's time for our reward**

 **Now you need us**

 **Come and heed us**

 **Nothing can stop us now**

The Dazzlings used the magic they absorbed from the girls to get longer hair, pony ears and wings. Grinning at what they thought was their victory they suddenly heard more music.

 **Oh-whoa oh**

 **I got the music in me**

 **Oh whoa oh**

 **Don't need to hear a crowd**

 **Cheering out my name**

 **I didn't come here seeking**

 **Infamy or fame**

 **The one and only thing**

 **That I am here to bring**

 **Is music, is the music**

 **Is the music in my soul**

 **Gonna break out (Out!)**

 **Set myself free, yeah**

 **Let it all go (Go!)**

 **Just let it be, yeah**

 **Find the music in your heart**

 **Let the music make you start**

 **To set yourself apart**

Luke grins as he watched all the girls pony up even Twilight who got wings like Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Let's Battle." Adagio grins.

 **What we have in store**

 **All we want is more**

 **We will break on through**

 **Now it's time to finish you!**

The three pendants glowed bright red as from them the Equestrian forms of the Sirens appeared which were large horse like creatures.

As their forms circled the girls Luke fired a Tornmato slug who releases a tornado causing the Sirens to back away.

"Eat Slugs!" Luke yells as he fires Joltz and his Rammstone slug Bruiser. Joltz releases an electrical blast zapping Aria's while Bruiser punches Sonata's. "Bake her Burpy!" Luke shoots Burpy towards Adagio, but she releases a sonic scream making Burpy turn back to slug form.

Aria and Sonata recover and join her as they release their song screams knocking the Rainbooms down and the mic out of Twilight's hands causing it to roll towards Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer! We need you!" Twilight calls out.

Sunset looks to Luke who was picking himself up and nods to her. With her new determination Sunset walks in front of the Rainbooms.

 **You're never gonna bring me down**

 **You're never gonna break this part of me**

 **My friends are here to bring me 'round**

 **Not singing just for popularity**

 **We're here to let you know**

 **That we won't let it go**

 **Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow**

 **And you can try to fight**

 **But we have got the light of**

 **Friendship on our side!**

 **Got the music in our hearts**

 **We're here to blow this thing apart**

 **And together, we will never**

 **Be afraid of the dark**

The Sirens fly in to attack, but they unleash a powerful rainbow attack knocking them back. Luke watches in awe as a bright light engulfs Sunset as she manages to pony up

 **Here to sing our song out loud**

 **Get you dancing with the crowd**

 **As the music of our friendship**

 **Survives, survives!**

As everyone was being released from the Siren's spell Luke and his slugs watched in awe as the 7 girls created a large alicorn in the sky.

 **Got the music in our hearts**

 **We're here to blow this thing apart**

 **And together, we will never**

 **Be afraid of the dark**

 **Here to sing our song out loud**

 **Get you dancing with the crowd**

 **As the music of our friendship**

 **Survives, survives, survives!**

When the Alicorn fires a Rainbow blast at the sirens it destroys their gems creating an explosion. Once the explosion ends, the Sirens were lying on the stage. The Sirens try to regain their powers, but when they sing sounds way off key, resulting in them getting booed off stage by the audience.

"Guess that explains why they were so protective of these things." Susnet said as they walked on stage and picked up the shards.

"Without those pendants, they're just three harmless teenage girls." Twilight said.

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash said as he ran up and hugged Twilight. "That was amazing."

All of them giggle at the sight until Sunset walks over to Luke. "Hey Luke, I wanted to say thanks for everything: for coming back and for standing by me even when everyone else wasn't." Sunset said.

"Always. I believe someone else is happy to be back." Luke said holding out Torch causing Sunset to smile.

"Torch!" Sunset said as he hopped onto her shoulder.

Looking into his eyes Sunset leans in and pecks Luke on the cheek causing him to the turn bright red.

Suddenly Trixie got in between them. "You may have bested the Dazzlings, but you are nowhere near as great as the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She declared throwing a smoke pellet and disappearing.

Pinkie was about to say something, but Luke stops her. "Pinkie before you say 'SHES GONE!', she right there at the corner fence." Luke pointed and they saw climbing ontop of the fence, and then she falls.

"You know Twilight is going to be gone soon, we could use someone on backup vocals." Rainbow suggests.

Sunset smiles and walks over to the guitar and totally shreds it. "I also play a little guitar."

As everyone drops their jaws in shock Luke nudges Rainbow and nods.

"Uh...I'll think about it." Rainbow said.

* * *

The next day at the portal all of them were saying goodbye. "Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack said.

"Me too, I'd love to learn more about Slugterra, but Equestria needs me, but now I can go through the portal whenever I want it isn't goodbye, it's goodbye til next time." Twilight smiles.

"See you round Princess." Luke smiles.

"Just Twilight and Luke, I hope I can one day meet your version in Equestria." Twilight smiles as she and Spike walked through the portal.

Burpy chirps as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah I'm glad I stayed too." Luke smiles.

* * *

At the outdoor stadium Luke and all his Slugs were sitting in the stands as the girls prepped for their next song.

"You ready Sunset?" Rainbow asks Sunset who was writing to Princess Twilight.

"You know it." Sunset said grabbing her guitar.

"This song goes out to our biggest fan and best guy to have around." Rainbow said looking at Luke.

Luke smiles as his slugs jumped up and down cheering as he held up his banner. "Go Rainbooms!"

"1,2,3,4!" Pinkie chanted banging her drumsticks.

* * *

That night after an amazing concert Luke and Burpy were walking back home.

"Wow Burpy these were some of the craziest few days." Luke said as Burpy chirps in agreement.

"At least we can go home and tell everyone about what's going on up here." Luke said when he heard a noise nearby. "What was that?" Luke stops as he and Bupry looked around and then hears what sounded like crying.

Turning down an alley he followed the noise to see Sonata sitting on the ground crying.

"Sonata?" Luke said surprised.

Sonata looks up and her eyes widen in fear as she backs up. "P-Please just leave me alone. I don't want any more trouble."

"Why are you sitting here?" Luke asks.

"Aria and Adagio are why. They said the reason we failed is because I was pathetic, soft and the absolute worst, they pushed me into this alley and then they left me here." She said with tears in her eyes.

"They left you here?" Luke said in shock.

Sonata didn't answer him as she started crying louder.

"Hey it's okay don't cry." Luke said trying to comfort her.

"What do I do now? I have nowhere to go now." Sonata sniffles.

Luke paused to think about it. He recalled that she was actually nice to him unlike the other two and Sunset was hated too, but she turned things around.

Walking in front of her Luke offered her a hand.

"Come with me." He said as Sonata looks at him speechless with a shocked expression on her face.


	9. Two Sirens Meet

**Chapter 9: Two Sirens Meet**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I'm glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter and to answer the question of whether Sonata becomes a Slinger, well you'll just have to read this chapter first. I'm bringing back an old face from Eli's past I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Luke's house Luke had brought Sonata back much to the surprise of his grandparents. After explaining the situation to them and how she needed their help.

"Grandpa, they left her in an alley and abandoned her I had to do something." Luke said.

"But what about the whole mind control singing thing you said she could do?" April asks.

"She can sing, but since her gem is destroyed nothing will happen." Luke said.

"I promise I won't be any trouble while I'm here, I don't want to be evil anymore." Sonata said bowing her head.

"A Shane must help those in need…and it seems like you are in desperate need of help." Will nods making Sonata smile. "Luke she can stay, but because you brought her back, you'll be responsible for what she does and her reform."

"I understand." Luke nods.

"Well then, welcome to our home Sonata." Will smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Shane. Thank you so much." Sonata smiles.

Luke walks Sonata up to the guest room and helps her get her bed set up.

"Hey Luke, I want to say thank you for this, I-I don't know what to say." Sonata said.

"Don't worry about. Though I gotta ask you, earlier when we first met this week, what were you about to say to me? When you first heard me singing." Luke asks.

"Well when I heard you were nervous about singing, I wanted to ask if you wanted to practice with me, so you could sing in public if you ever wanted too." Sonata said.

"Seriously? You don't mind?" Luke asks.

"I like singing and I don't want your talent to go to waste, besides after all you're doing for me how can I say no?" Sonata smiles.

Luke smiles. "You know, I don't know about my friend's reaction to this."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. I could use some rest." Sonata said laying down on her finished bed.

"Yeah I don't blame. Goodnight." Luke said walking to the door.

"Night. Hey Luke…thank you." Sonata said as Luke closed the door.

As Luke walks away Burpy hops on his shoulder and chirps. "What? No, she just needed my help I swear." Luke said but Burpy had a sly look on his face.

Luke goes to his room and lays down on his bed.

"I wonder how things with Mom and Dad are?" Luke asks himself.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in Slugterra the Shane Gang and the Shadow Clan were battling a small group of the Dark Clan.

The Shadow Leader throws an Aracknet slug which releases a web trapping the Dark Clan preventing them from escaping.

Trixie, Kord and Pronto copy his action and fire trapping the Dark Clan from all sides.

"Alright Doc do your thing!" Eli said firing a green slug which emits a bright light turning the Dark Clan members back into the Shadow Clan. "Guess Doc can fix anything that's ghouled." Eli smiles picking up Doc.

"Yes! Pronto and friends are victorious yet again!" Pronto boasts.

That night Eli and Trixie were talking to Luke who was on screen on Trixie's new camera.

"So how's keeping the peace in Slugterra?" Luke asks.

"Oh you know, the usual." Eli shrugs.

"That bad huh?" Luke said knowing from experience.

"The Shadow Leader says the Dark Clan members we just saved were being drawn to the surface by something." Trixie said.

"Must've been us earlier today." Luke said as he tells them about the Sirens and the musical showcase.

"Magic created from singing girls? Man things are a lot stranger up there these days." Eli said surprised by this.

"Luke can you handle these stray Dark Clan members?" Trixie asks.

"I can, but unless they're playing their instruments my friends can't defend themselves. I don't suppose Uncle Kord can make me some extra blasters and we could really use a few slugs too." Luke said.

"Blasters? Don't you have enough?" Kord asks appearing on screen.

"I need them for my friends. Please we really need your help." Luke begs.

The Shane Gang looks at each other before coming to a choice. "Alright Luke we'll see what we can do." Eli said.

"You guys are the best." Luke smiles as they hang up.

"Well Eli what's the plan?" Trixie asks.

"What Luke needs are some experienced Slugs, but there aren't many Slingers willing to part with their slugs at this time." Eli said.

"Well what if they already did part with them?" Pronto suggests.

"Dude that doesn't make any sense." Kord said as Eli paused to think.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea Pronto." Eli said.

"Really? I mean of course it is." Pronto nods.

Eli walks over to the Shadow Leader and puts on the Shadow Talker. "I need a lift, we my son is going to stop the ones going to the surface he needs help."

"And where are we going to get this help?" The Shadow Leader hisses.

"The one place I know we can find the number of Slugs he needs." Eli said as they transported away.

Across Slugterra Eli and the Shadow Leader appeared in front of Stalagmite 17.

"Hang on Luke reinforcements are on their way." Eli said walking in when he stops in front of a small cage. "Hmm you could be useful."

* * *

A few days later Luke had climbed down into the sewers with Burpy as his light source.

"I hope this wasn't too much of a struggle for them." Luke said when he heard a rattling sound. Getting his blaster ready Luke waits in anticipation when suddenly Eli riding a Hoverbug lands in front of him.

"Hey Luke, Burpy." Eli smiles.

"Dad." Eli smiles as he runs to hug him. Hopping off Luke's shoulder Burpy hugs his former owner.

"It's good to see you both again." Eli smiles.

"How's mom and Uncle Kord and Pronto?" Luke asks.

"Keeping the fight going. Kord stayed up all night making these." Eli said showing him 7 Slug Blasters.

"Best mechanic in all of Slugterra." Luke smiles looking at them. "Oh man wait til they see these."

"And Luke before I give you the slugs for your friends I want to know if you can do something for me." Eli said.

"Sure, dad what is it?" Luke asks as Eli takes a small cage out of his backpack and from it a purple and gold slug appeared.

"Dad…that's Tad's old slug Pieper." Luke said in shock.

"I know son. But when I was gathering slugs, I saw Pieper look at me like she wanted a second chance. Maybe you or one of your new friends could be her new owner." Eli suggests.

"Well I'm not sure…but I guess I can try." Luke said taking Pieper."

"That's my boy." Eli said patting him on the shoulder. "Keep things up here safe Luke, I know you can do this."

"Thanks Dad." Luke nods as he walks away with the new blasters and slugs.

* * *

Back at Luke's house he examined the blasters and saw each one had been customized for the girls. Sunset's blaster was red, orange and yellow, Applejack's was brown and green, Rarity's was light blue and purple, Pinkie Pie's was pink and blue, Rainbow Dash's was blue and gold, Fluttershy's was pink, green and white. Each one of them had their cutie marks on them.

"Uncle Kord, you never fail to surprise me." Luke said when he noticed one more at the bottom. Picking it up he saw a teal, purple and light blue blaster. "Hmm I think Sonata would really like this one.

As Luke was examining the blasters all the slugs were talking with Burpy and Luke's Slugs…all except Pieper.

Pieper looks away not sure what to say when she heard a melody down the hall. Hopping towards it Luke hears the door open and notices Pieper hopping away.

Following the melody Pieper opens the door to see Sonata humming her melody, feeling drawn to it Pieper hums to it too to match Sonata's.

Hearing the little slug's tune Sonata stops and looks over with a smile. "Hey there, where'd you come from?" Sonata asks as Pieper happily hops towards her. "So, you like to sing too?"

Pieper nods happily and sings his own song causing Sonata to giggle. "I like you."

"Why am I not surprised to see you two hit it off?" Sonata looks up to see Luke and Burpy leaning against her door.

"Luke?"

"Sonata meet Pieper, she uses her singing as an attack to control slugs and releases soundwaves." Luke explains.

"Singing huh?" Sonata looks at Pieper who was smiling. "Looks like you and I have more in common than I thought."

Luke looks to Burpy who nods and gestures to them. Luke looks at Sonata and Pieper smiling at one another. "You know Burpy I think you're right. Hey Sonata I got something for you."

Sonata looks to see Luke taking out the blaster Kord made with Sonata in mind and holds it out to her.

"What's this?" Sonata asks taking it.

"A new start." Luke smiles.

Sonata looks at it and a big smile appears on her face as she stands up and hugs Luke surprising him at first before he hugs back.

"When can I start?" Sonata asks excited.

"Right now, Sonata it's time you learned about a little place called Slugterra." Luke said taking her to the other slugs.

Meanwhile in a dark area of Canterlot two Dark Clan members had arrived to the surface, but they wasn't alone. Rising from the shadows was a two large octopus like creatures with glowing red eyes.

The Dark Clan hisses as the creatures nod and roar out into the night.


	10. New Shane Gang

**Chapter 10: New Shane Gang**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one took a little thought, but I think you'll like what I have in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning at Sunset's place as she was laying in her bed thinking about the Battle of the Bands when Torch hopped onto her bedside table.

Smiling Sunset rubs Torch's head petting him before going back to her thoughts.

'I can't believe I kissed Luke. I mean back in Equestria no one really interested me, but when I'm around him and I see his smiling face.' Sunset sighs at the thought before sitting up. "I wonder if he's even interested?"

Torch chirps at her pointing to her alarm clock. "Oh no we're gonna be late!" Sunset said as she ran to get her things.

* * *

Walking down the street to Canterlot High Sonata was nervous as Luke walks next to her.

"I don't know Luke I'm not really sure about this. I don't want to go to a school where everyone is gonna hate me." Sonata said.

"I know it's not gonna be easy but if you'll be fine. I promise." Luke said assuring her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Well put it this way, at least you have me and Burpy looking out for you and you've got Pieper." Luke said gesturing to the slugs who chirp in agreement causing Sonata to smile softly.

Entering the school whispers echoed through the halls with many of them focused on Sonata.

"Isn't that one of the Sirens from the Battle of the Bands?"

"What's she doing here?"

Sonata cringes as she held her backpack nervously.

"Hey." Luke said getting her attention. "I'm right here, just try to stay calm." Sonata takes a deep breath and takes his hand surprising Luke. "Think you can handle meeting my friends?"

"Hopefully." She said as they walked down the hall.

In the music room at Canterlot High the Rainbooms were gathered around waiting for Luke to show up who supposedly had something to tell them when the door opens to reveal Sunset who was breathing heavily.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Sunset asks.

"No worries Sunset you're on time." Applejack said.

"It's Luke that's keeping us waiting. Where is he?" Rainbow said impatiently.

"Calm down Darling, I'm sure he'll show up soon." Rarity said filing her nails.

"Still I hate waiting around." Rainbow groans when the door opens a creak to reveal Luke's face. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"I'm only like 5 minutes late." Luke said.

"Oh uh we don't mind that you're late." Fluttershy said.

"Listen girls I brought some things with me and please I can't stress that enough. Don't freak out." Luke said.

All the girls look at each other confused before nodding.

The door opens and Luke walks in, but when they see Sonata, they all gasp.

"Luke behind you!" Pinkie yells tackling Luke to the ground as Sunset pulls out her blaster and aims Torch at her with the rest of the girls lined up behind holding their instruments as weapons.

"I don't what your plan is, but you are not taking over our school again." Applejack said.

"Whoa! Whoa wait, please I don't want to fight you." Sonata said.

"Girls stop!" Luke yells as Pinkie climbs off him. "She's with me. She's friendly." Luke said getting in front of Sonata surprising them.

"What?!" They all said in shock.

"So much for making new friends." Sonata mumbles.

"Look girls I know bringing her here seems like quite a shock." Luke said.

"Yeah especially after she and the other Dazzlings tried to hypnotize everyone here at CHS." Rainbow said.

"And try to make everyone hate each other in order to fuel their powerful gem stones." Pinkie added.

"Uh yeah…sorry about that." Sonata said uncomfortably.

"Girls please, her so called friends left her behind in an alley, she was alone because they blamed her for failing, so I kinda brought her back with me to my house and said I'd help her." Luke said.

Sunset was about to say something when she noticed the look of guilt on Sonata's face, it was the same look she had after she tried to take over the school. The guilt, the fear that she would never be redeemed or even have any friends.

"I think you made the right choice." Sunset said surprising everyone.

"Darling, you can't be serious." Rarity said.

"I do, look when I was trying to make up for what I did I was exactly like her, maybe if she had a little help like what you all did for me, she'll feel right at home here at well." Sunset said as Pieper hops out and onto Sonata's shoulder.

When Fluttershy spots Pieper a look of interest appears on her face. "Uh who's that?" She points.

"Oh this is Pieper, Luke gave her to me." Sonata smiles petting her slug.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I came here because of another reason." Luke reaches into his backpack and pulls out 5 slugs. "Girls, I think it's time you all learned how to become Slug Slingers." Luke smiles.

"Really? Awesome!" Rainbow said excited.

"You mean we each get out own little cutie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yep, all slingers start off with one slug. Thanks to my parents I managed to get enough slugs for all of you have your own arsenals." Luke said as the slugs wave at them.

"Do we get to pick our slugs, because I'd like something with lots of speed." Rainbow said.

"I figured you'd say that. That's why I think this Speedstinger will be perfect for you Rainbow." Luke said holding out the slug to her.

"Sweet! What's his name?" Rainbow asks.

"That's up to you, he's your slug so it's only right that you girls come up with the names." Luke smiles.

"Alright let's see how about…Racer?" Rainbow asks as her Speedstinger nods liking the name.

"Ooh! Ooh, me next! Me next!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Alright Pinkie, calm down." Luke reaches and pulls out a Bubbaleone slug. "This is a Bubbaleone slug, she's a fun little slug who uses her bubbles to either have fun or mess with your opponent." Luke explains as she hops into Pinkie's hands and blows a bubble that pops when it reaches Pinkie's nose causing her to giggle.

"I'm gonna call you Bubbles." Pinkie smiles.

"Uhm I don't suppose you have a slug for me with you?" Fluttershy asks softly.

"Actually, I do. This is an Armashelt slug, he's a little tough, but I think he's perfect for you." Luke said holding out the slug for her.

"Uh hi there, I'm Fluttershy." She waves. "You're a tough little slug, aren't you?" The Armashelt shrugs it off clearly enjoying the flattery. "I'm gonna name you Shield. I'm counting on you." Fluttershy smiles as takes her new slug.

"Applejack this is a Rammstone." Luke said as he hops on Applejack's shoulder.

"I saw one of these in your battle. I think I'll name you Knuckles." Applejack smiles as he pounds his fists together liking it.

"And finally." Luke turns to Rarity.

"Uh Luke darling I'm flattered, but fighting isn't my thing. I'm more into fashion." Rarity said.

"Well even so I think this will be the perfect slug for you." Luke said holding up a Geoshard.

"Oh it's like Crystal." Rarity said as Luke hands her the Geoshard.

"Sort of a Geoshard's specialty is creating powerful gemstones." Luke said and instantly Rarity's eyes widen.

"Did you say Gems?" Rarity asks as Luke nods.

"But I understand if you don't want—" Before Luke could finish Rarity snatched the Geoshard out of his hands.

"I'm gonna name you Dazzle." Rarity smiles widely causing everyone to chuckle.

As Sonata watched them all laugh, she couldn't help but want to be a part of it. 'Luke was right. Spending time with them is fun. Who knows maybe things will be better.' She thought.

"So when do we start slinging them slugs?" Applejack asks.

"We can start after school today. My Uncle Kord had blasters built for all of you." Luke said.

"Sweet." Rainbow grins.

Applejack and Pinkie look towards Sonata but narrow their eyes before looking back to their slugs.

Luke looks to Sonata who was feeling left out as all the other girls talked. "Hey, don't worry they'll grow on you." He smiles.

As he did Sonata slowly nodded and smiled.

Looking over Sunset saw how Luke was reaching out to someone who was once their enemy like how Twilight reached out to her. 'He really is something else.' She smiles.

"Well Burpy looks like we've got our own Shane gang now." Luke smiles a Burpy chirps liking the sound of that.


	11. Slug Training

**Chapter 11: Slug Training**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait I had a bit of writer's block with this story but I'm happy to say I'm over it and figured out the direction I'm going in. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful day in Canterlot as Luke was laying asleep in bed with Burpy asleep nearby when the door opens to reveal Sonata.

Giggling she snuck up to Luke's bed and ducked down before popping up. "Wakey wakey." Sonata said tickling him causing Luke to burst into laughter as he woke up.

"Okay okay I'm up! Please stop!" Luke begs as Sonata stops. "You know if you were told to wake me up all you had to do was knock."

"But this was more fun." Sonata giggles as she turns to Burpy who was yawning. "Come on Burpy, you too."

"You know it's nice to see you smiling again." Luke notices.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice." Sonata smiles as a faint blush appears on her face. "Well I'll see you downstairs."

Walking out of the room she closes the door so Luke could change out of his pajamas.

Bupry chirps at Luke as he nods. "Yeah, who knew all an Evil Siren needed was a few slugs and some friends to make her happy."

At the breakfast table Luke and Will were sitting down at the table as Sonata was helping April with the dishes.

"Here you go Sonata, bring these over to the table please." April said handing her some plates.

"Okay Mrs. Shane." Sonata said walking over and placing the plates down.

"Thanks Sonata." Will smiles before turning to Luke. "She's certainly become quite the hand."

"Yeah, who knew." Luke smiles.

"So what are your plans for today?" Will asks sipping his coffee.

"Well it's time I got Sonata and the girls more familiar on all things Slugterra, including how to fire a blaster." Luke said.

"That'll be interesting, you know Luke if I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to go out of your way to impress these ladies." Will smirks.

"Wh-What? N-No I I mean why would I want to impress them? I just want to help them." Luke stutters causing Will to chuckle.

"Oh so you mean you don't think any of those girls are pretty?" Will asks.

"Grandpa." Luke blushes bright red.

"I'm just messing with you Luke." Will laughs.

"Not funny." Luke pouts as Burpy and Pieper laugh too.

Shooting the slugs a glare the two of them turn away and whistle pretending they didn't hear anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Luke said when he heard a knock at the door.

Getting up Luke opens the doors to see Applejack at the door.

"Howdy Luke." Applejack said as Knuckles hops out of her pocket.

"Hey Applejack, you're here early." Luke said.

"Well when you grow up on a farm, early is normal. Mind if I come in?" She asks.

"Sure, we were just about to have breakfast." Luke said opening the door to let her in.

As Knuckles hops up on the table next to Burpy and Pieper Applejack sits down next to Luke.

"So Luke what exactly is it that you wanted us all here for?" Applejack asks curious.

"Well I thought I would teach you girls in the Slugterra art of Slug Slinging." Luke smiles.

"You mean you'll be giving us those fancy things on your arms?" Applejack asks pointing to Luke's wrist blasters.

"Well not exactly. I had my Uncle Kord send me some blasters for you girls. When everyone gets hear I'll show everyone." Luke said when the doorbell was rung multiple times.

"I think I know who that is." Applejack giggles as Luke opens the door to reveal Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were still quite tired.

"Morning." Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash let out a yawn.

"Are you girls okay?" Luke asks.

"Oh we're fine, I was just so excited to begin slinging slugs that I couldn't sleep last night and then I had the most wonderful idea to get the others since they were probably excited too. So, I went to Fluttershy's and Rainbow's houses and brought them over so we could all be ready." Pinkie said excited.

"Uh come on in I guess." Luke said as they Rainbow immediately walked to the living room and crashes on the couch falling back to sleep.

"Rainbow Dash isn't exactly an early bird." Applejack sighs.

"I can see, I guess that explains why Rarity and Sunset aren't here yet." Luke said.

Two hours later Rainbow Dash had woken up and Rairty and Sunset had arrived as they were all digging in and eating breakfast.

"Hey that's my pancake!" Applejack said.

"You snooze you lose." Rainbow laughs taking a big bite of it.

"Honestly Pinkie Pie, not everything needs Whipped Cream." Rarity said as Pinkie Pie put whipped cream on her pancakes.

"Now, but it makes everything much more fun." Pinkie said causing Sonata to giggle.

"Can I have a smiley face too?" Sonata asks.

"Absolutely." Pinkie said spraying her pancakes with some getting on Burpy's face giving him a Santa-like beard causing the other slugs to laugh as Burpy licks it all off.

"So girls, how Rainboom practice going?" Luke asks.

"It's going awesome! The Rainbooms have never sounded better." Rainbow smiles.

"Yeah ever since they let me join." Sunset said.

"Oh so is that why you wanted me to help you?" Sonata asks getting the girls attention.

"Help? What do you mean help?" Sunset asks.

"It's nothing." Luke denies.

"It wasn't nothing. It was the most amazing singing voice I ever heard." Sonata said all the girls turned to Luke.

"Luke, you sing?" Sunset asks.

"I-I wouldn't say I sing often." Luke stutters.

"Yes you do." April said.

"You sing in the shower, to your slugs when they can't fall asleep, Luke you literally drew a siren in with your singing." Will said gesturing to Sonata.

"It's true when I heard Luke singing, I was mesmerized." Sonata sighs.

"But that's not singing." Luke denies.

"Yes, it is sweetie." April said.

"And he's always singing along to the songs on the Slug net." Will said.

"Grandpa!" Luke snaps.

"Okay you have to sing us a song." Rainbow said eager.

"Come on Luke! Sing! Sing! Sing!" pinkie said eager.

"Uhm I wouldn't mind hearing that as well." Fluttershy said.

"Uh well I'm not really sure I-I mean I've never really sung in front of other people before." Luke said nervously when Sunset grabs his hand.

"Please. Just one song." Sunset asks.

"Uh well." Luke clears his throat. "If you girls do decent today at practice I-I guess one song won't hurt."

All the girls cheer excited to hear this.

As they made their way out Will and April looked at each other and laugh.

In the back-yard Luke handed each one of them the custom blasters Kord made for them.

"When I called my Uncle a week ago and I asked him to make you girls your own blasters. Normally a Slinger picks his own blaster, but I hope these work out." Luke said.

"Hey Racer, how awesome do I look holding this thing?" Rainbow asks as her Speedstinger grins liking it.

"Ooh sparkly. What do you think Bubbles?" Pinkie said looking at her pink blaster while her Bubbaleone chirped liking it too.

"Um is this really necessary? Fluttershy asks nervously looking at her blaster. "Are you sure Shield?" Fluttershy looks to her Armashelt slug who nods eager for this.

"Well this isn't really for me but this sure does look lovely." Rarity said as Dazzle her Geoshard hopped on her shoulder.

Laying out targets for them Luke had them stand across from them.

"Alright now just aim the blaster carefully and try not to fire too high, we can't afford losing a slug out there." Luke warns.

Rainbow Dash steps forward and loads Racer into her blaster. "This will be a piece of cake."

Firing Racer he transforms but Rainbow's shot was a little short and he hits the base of the target knocking it to the ground before ricocheting off it blast and comes back towards them causing all of them to panic.

"Racer stop!" Rainbow panics.

"Fluttershy fire Shield to counter!" Luke said.

"What but I don't know how to—"

"Shoot the slug!" They all yell.

"Oh, oh my. Oh dear" Fluttershy said with shaking hands as tried to aim it when suddenly she felt two pairs of hands hold hers.

Turning around she saw Luke holding her hands.

"Focus, take a deep breath and focus only on your surroundings." Luke said in a calming voice.

"Fluttershy pauses as she took a deep breath, opening her eyes she aimed at Racer as he bounced towards them and fired Shield who transforms.

The two slugs meet in the middle and Shield blocks Racer's charge causing them both to transform back into slug form.

"I-I did it. I really did it." Fluttershy said amazed with herself.

"What do you think of that Rainbow Dash? Not as easy as Luke makes it look huh?" Applejack asks.

"No, if anything I need some practice." Rainbow admits.

"Still Rainbow you have some potential; most people don't even come close to the target on their first try." Luke said before turning to Fluttershy. "And you were great too Fluttershy you fired your slug like a true slinger."

"Well I just…didn't want to see everyone get hurt." She smiles nervously.

"That's what a good Slug Slinger does. You're already on the right track." Luke said causing Fluttershy to blush slightly as she messes with her hair.

"My turn! Ready Bubbles?" Pinkie asks as she loaded her slug into the blaster and aimed it high in the air.

"Wait Pinkie what are you—"

Before Luke could finish Pinkie shot Bubbles into the air and as it transforms Bubbles drops down towards them.

"Oh boy." Luke cringes as it spits a large amount of bubbles covering them all in suds.

Inside all of them were drying off after Pinkie Pie's sudden shot.

"Whoo slinging slugs is a lot harder than you make it look." Applejack said fanning bubbles off her hat.

"I honestly don't know how you do it." Fluttershy said petting Shield.

"Lots of practice. I've been doing it since I was little." Luke shrugs sitting down next to Rarity.

"Well despite the sudden surprise attack those bubbles are doing wonders for my hair." Rarity said wiping off the bubbles to show her hair was all cleaned.

"Just be happy I didn't give her a Hop Rock." Luke chuckles.

"Are things always like this with you guys?" Sonata asks wiping bubbles off her.

"Pretty much." Pinkie said blowing bubbles off her.

'This could be interesting.' Sonata thought.

"So Luke since we did a little training, think you could finally sing us one of your songs?" Sunset asks.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna asks that." Luke sighs.

"Come on Luke, we're your friends." Rainbow said.

"She's right Darling, even if you're not that good we won't hold it against you." Rarity said.

"Just…one song." Luke said raising his finger.

"One song." Sunset nods.

"You girls really want to see this don't you?" Luke asks and all the girls nod eager to see this.

"Alright fine." Luke goes upstairs and grabs his camera before hooking up to the slug net and playing some music. "This was one of my favorites."

 **(Play Heroes by Natewantstobattle)**

 **Everything surrounding me**

 **Leaving me with nothing left to say**

 **Imagine it grasping it**

 **it feels so far away**

 **Whoa**

 **Every night I wake up in a dream**

 **And I can't get too close**

 **I let it slip away**

 **I can only hide from all the lights**

 **Before I hear a voice**

 **That calls me to the day**

 **Giving it my all as I am**

 **Wandering through the dark**

 **Could I find the answer**

 **And wake up new**

 **Everything surrounding me**

 **Leaving me with nothing left to say**

 **Imagine it grasping it**

 **it feels so far away**

 **Do I throw it all away?**

 **If it means that I can cross the line**

 **All aloud**

 **Scream it out**

 **Even if I'm alone**

 **Day and night**

 **I'll win the fight**

 **Now I can go beyond**

 **Even if I take the fall**

 **And lose it all**

 **I'm my own hero**

 **I know that I'll**

 **Become something new**

 **I'll shed all my tears**

 **Drop all my fears**

 **Even if I don't bloom**

 **Am I a hero to you?**

Luke pauses to see the girls were blown away by it and suddenly after a few seconds the girls surrounded him.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie said.

"So cool!" Sunset said.

"Darling you have a gift!" Rarity said.

"Uhm I really liked it." Fluttershy said softly.

"Wow uh thanks girls." Luke said not expecting this.

"Luke you gotta join the Rainbooms. With our music and your singing, we'd be the most awesome band ever." Rainbow said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Luke said putting up his hands. "I said I would sing one song I'm not ready to sing in front of an audience yet. Sonata is still helping me with that."

"So, is that a maybe?" Applejack smirks.

"You girls." Luke groans as the girls and slugs giggle.

As Sunset looks at him, she thought about his last line. 'Am I a hero to you...Yes, to me Luke you are definitely a hero.' She blushes softly as they made their way out to practice some more and to convince Luke to sing with them.


	12. Discovering Feelings

**Chapter 12: Discovering Feelings**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait, it took me awhile to come up with a plan for the next few chapters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Sunset's house, Sunset was looking at herself in a mirror as she took a few deep breathes.

"Hey Luke, what's up? Listen I was wondering if you would like to um I mean if you're not busy go on a date with me this Saturday? Uh no that's way too nervous. Hey Luke, you, me, Saturday night?" Sunset said trying to act confident.

Looking over she saw Torch shaking his head indicating not to go with that one.

"Alright. Yo Shane let's go hit the movies this weekend what do you say man?" Sunset asks sounding like a rapper, but Torch just has an agonized look on his face as Sunset facepalms. "Yeah that was pretty lame." Sunset sighs sitting down.

Torch hops over to her and chirps asking why she was acting like this.

"Look Torch you may not believe this, but I wasn't exactly the most social pony back in Equestria." Sunset said but Torch just rolls his eyes as if to say really. "I mean I dated other people before I mean Flash took me out a couple times, but I don't know I guess I never really liked him."

Torch chirps as he hops onto her shoulder causing Sunset to smile softly.

"And how could I forget, if I didn't meet Luke, I never would've gotten an amazing little slug like you." Sunset said petting Torch who smiles hearing this. "You know what Torch I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Luke out."

Torch smiles giving her a chirp saying to go for it as she walks out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rarity's boutique, Rarity was taking some measurements of Luke. Looking to her desk Luke saw Dazzle and Burpy feeding Rarity's cat Opal.

"Seems Dazzle is handling things pretty well." Luke said.

"Yes, she's become my own little fashion assistant." Rarity smiles.

"So why did you want me to come here?" Luke asks as she wrote things down.

"Well Slugterra fashion is very nice darling, if we ever run into those things again I want us all to look fabulous while doing so." Rarity said.

"You don't have to do that for Rarity." Luke said as she walked to her desk.

"Trust me, figuring out fashion from another world. This is a challenge and I want it." Rarity said walking over with some fabrics. "Hmm I'd say a nice dark gray adds a nice touch."

"Rarity!" A voice calls out making Rarity jump and accidentally prick Luke with a needle causing him to jump.

"Ow!" Luke said as the door opened to reveal Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity, we need to get going or we're going to be late for school." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh uh yes of course, I'll-I'll be right down." Rarity said as Sweetie Belle left the room. Turning around Rarity noticed some blood on Luke's finger from where she pricked him. "Oh no Luke, you're bleeding."

"Huh? Oh it's no big deal." Luke said when Rarity walked back with a bandage and started breathing on the wound.

The warm and softness of her breath surprised Luke as a small blush formed on his face. "Uh what are you doing?" Luke asks.

"I'm not sure, but whenever I was hurt my mother would do this to me and it would make it feel better." Rarity said as she put a bandage on his finger. "There we go."

"Wow…thanks." Luke said.

"Come along darling we best not be late." Rarity said grabbing her bag and Dazzle.

"R-Right." Luke said grabbing his bag and Burpy.

* * *

An hour later at Canterlot High, Luke was at his locker getting his books when down the hall Sunset turned a corner and spots him.

'Okay you got this, just walk up to him and say what you want to say.' Sunset thought as she took a deep breath.

Sunset walks down the hall towards him and was about to call out to him when Rainbow came up next to him.

"Hey Luke, check it out!" Rainbow said holding up a poster. "Tryouts for the Friendship Games start in three weeks!"

"What's that?" Luke asks.

"It's this awesome competition between our school and our rival school. We should totally tryout." Rainbow said leading him away causing Sunset to sigh.

"I'll try again later." Sunset said.

* * *

At lunch, Sunset was in line for food when she noticed Luke sitting by himself at a table. Thinking this was a good chance Sunset walks over only to see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sit down.

At music rehearsal, Luke was sitting down with the slugs waiting for the Rainbooms to arrive. Sunset walks in with her guitar and sees him by himself.

"Uh Luke I—"

"Luke we need a hand over here!" Applejack calls out from down the hall.

"Coming!" Luke said walking past her.

Sighing in defeat Sunset sits down next to Burpy and Luke's Slugs.

"Man this day has not been easy for me." Sunset sighs.

Burpy chirps asking what was wrong when Torch chirps back telling them what was up with Sunset.

Surprised by this Burpy looks up to Sunset's frowning face and pauses to think. After a minute of thinking Burpy smiles getting an idea. Leaning in he whispers something to Torch who grins liking it.

* * *

As the school day was nearing the end Sunset was at her locker when Torch hopped out of her backpack and chirps.

"Sorry Torch, guess I'll ask Luke another time." Sunset sighs.

Torch looks at Sunset grabbing her guitar pick when he jumps up and bites down on it before hopping away with it. "Torch no! Come back!" Sunset said running after the slug before anyone saw him.

In the machine shop, Luke had a magnifying glass aimed at his wrist blasters with a screw driver.

On his camera Kord was giving him instructions. "Alright now twist the front left screw counterclockwise and twirl the red wire with the black wire." Kord said.

"Alright…got it." Luke said picking up his blaster and putting it on his hand. Clicking a button the side blades shot out.

"Hopefully you won't have to use the blades, but I'd rather have you bee safe than sorry." Kord said.

"Thanks Uncle Kord." Luke smiles.

"Anytime Luke, keep up the good work." Kord said hanging up.

As Burpy hops out of Luke's backpack he notices Luke put the screwdriver down for a second. Using this chance Burpy leaps out and grabs the screwdriver before hopping away.

"Burpy? Hey wait come back!" Luke said running after him.

Behind the Wondercolt statue in front of the school, Burpy and Torch meet up there before placing the screwdriver and guitar pick down at the base of the statue. Chriping both slugs high one as Sunset runs over.

"Torch, what has gotten into you?" Sunset asks picking him up when she notices Burpy. "Burpy what are you…"

"Burpy!" Looking up Sunset saw Luke running over.

"Luke?" Sunset asks as Luke picks up Burpy.

"Hey Sunset, thanks for finding them." Luke said.

"Uh it's no problem." Sunset said as Torch nudges her telling her to go for it. "Uh Luke?" She calls out to him as he walks away.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to meet up this Saturday?" Sunset asks.

"Sure, you want more Slug Practice?" Luke asks.

"Well not really I was thinking more along the line of going to the movies…just you and me. L-Like a…date." Sunset blushes causing Luke's eyes to widen.

"D-Date?" Luke said surprised.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't sure how you would react and I guess I wasn't sure either." Sunset stutters.

"Uh Sunset." Luke said stopping her. "I uh…I'd love to." Luke admits.

"G-Great." Sunset said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them who were bright red.

"So uh…see you Saturday?" Luke asks.

"Yeah sounds good." Sunset said as they walked away.


	13. Date Night

**Chapter 13: Date Night**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and I know many of you asked what I had planned for Luke in the Friendship Games and I have a hint of what I have planned for him for the event. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Luke's house, Luke was pacing around nervously in his room trying to figure out what to for his date with Sunset tonight.

"Oh man what was I thinking? What do I say? What the heck do I do?" Luke asks freaking out.

Nearby Burpy and Will were enjoying his reaction as Burpy chirps.

"Yep, just like Eli when he finally asked out Trixie." Will smirks when Burpy chirps again pointing to him. "What? I did not act that way." But Burpy rolls his eyes saying he didn't believe that.

"What's going on?" April asks walking down the hall.

"Our grandson is having first date jitters." Will said.

"Alright, you two aren't gonna be much help in this department." April said as she pushed them away and walks in. "Everything alright Luke?"

"Huh? Oh hey grandma. Listen now's not really a good time." Luke said.

"Luke it's fine to be nervous. But seriously? I thought your father and grandfather gave you tips on how to deal with girls." April smirks.

"Yeah, crazed fan girls. Not this." Luke said.

"Oh boy." April rolls her eyes and gestures for Luke to sit down next to her. "Listen Luke, I dealt with your father when he was in the exact same situation with your mother and I'm gonna tell you the same advice I told him. Just be yourself and have fun. Also take some deep breaths you look like you're about to pass out."

Luke pauses to breathe for a few minutes before he eventually calmed down. "Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome Luke, now go have some fun, but be back my midnight." April said.

"Alright." Luke nods as he grabbed his wallet and walks out of the room.

"See boys, that's how it's done." April smirks crossing her hands.

Burpy looks to Will who merely shrugs. "She's the love of my life but she loves to brag."

* * *

At the mall, Luke was sitting by the fountain waiting for Sunset.

"Uh hey Luke." Luke looks up to see Sunset wearing her leather jacket, a blue blouse, and jeans.

"Wow." Luke said thinking she looked amazing.

"Sorry was this a little too much? I mean I've never worn anything like this before." Sunset said nervously.

"N-No I-I mean you look great, really." Luke said.

"Oh, thank you." Sunset blushes. "So where are we going first?"

"Well I thought we could have some fun." Luke said.

Soon Luke and Sunset were in a game of Laser Tag shooting the opposing team.

"This is the best!" Sunset cheered as she blasted a member on the opposing team. "I didn't think this would be so fun."

"Compared to shooting a slug this must be pretty easy." Luke smirks blasting someone who tried coming up behind him.

"What the? How did you?" He asks.

"You're not very quiet." Luke said turning around.

"Well you two are out of luck because Ryan's on our team." He said before running off.

Looking around they saw members of their team getting blasted out of the game.

Looking around they noticed a boy with brown skin and teal hair standing on a platform blasting their teammates away with ease. This was Ryan.

"Whoa, that guy's good." Sunset said impressed.

"We can take him." Luke said.

Making their way towards him Ryan looks at the scoreboard to see that the three of them were the only ones left in the game.

He aims down when he notices the Shane logo on Luke's jacket and his eyes widen for a second. "No way." Ryan said before snapping out of it.

Firing at them Sunset and Luke run behind a wall to avoid his blasts.

"Well Slinger any ideas?" Sunset asks.

"I got one." Luke said leaning in and whispers causing her to grin.

"Smart." Sunset said as she got up. "If this works victory sodas are on me."

"You're on." Luke said as she ran out one direction and started firing at Ryan. Jumping down he retaliates but he didn't notice Luke climbing up the platform and just as he was about to blast Sunset his armor beeps signifying, he lost.

"What the?" Turning around Ryan saw Luke standing behind him. "How did you?"

"Sorry better luck next time." Luke said.

"Blue team wins." The PA voice said.

After the game, Luke and Sunset were laughing as the waiter brought over their food and sodas.

"That was awesome. How did you know that would work?" Sunset asks.

"My Mom used that trick on my Uncle Kord, by having my Uncle Pronto run out she blasted him easily while he was distracted." Luke said.

"So, tell me a little bit about Slugterra. What was it like living there?" Sunset asks.

"Well for starters there were slugs in every cavern, long days for relaxing in grass, clear waters in the deepest oceans, each one had something amazing in it that made them special." Luke said.

"Sounds amazing." Sunset said.

"I bet you have some pretty amazing stuff back in Equestria." Luke said.

"Well the capital city of Canterlot was where I spent most of my time but let me tell you the city was so full of life and every pony was so happy." Sunset said.

"Sounds magical." Luke said.

"It really was, makes me wonder why I even left in the first place." Sunset frowns.

"Well I'm glad you came here." Luke said causing her to smile.

"Thanks Luke, I'm really glad you came here too." Sunset said as she briefly moves her hand and touches Luke's surprising him at first, but when he looks into Sunset's beautiful eyes he couldn't help but get lost in them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan walks back to his house and opens the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Ryan calls out when an Arachnet Slug came out of the umbrella stand and hops on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, you know where Mom is?"

The slug points down to the basement where Ryan walks down to see a woman working on some sort of invention. She had brown skin and pink hair, this was Dana Por, Ryan's mom.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Dana asks.

"I saw the logo you told me about on someone, it was the Shane Logo." Ryan said causing her to stop working.

Getting up she walks over to a trunk and opens it to reveal an orb shaped device that resembled the Shadow Clan. This was the Shadow Walker.

"Never thought I would hear that name again…after so long." Dana said.

Ryan walks back up and looks over to the hook where a Crystal Prep jacket hung on the wall and two purple wrist blasters.

"Things just got interesting." Ryan said.


	14. Slug Dueling 101

**Chapter 14: Slug Dueling 101**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile I was caught up in my other stories. I know many of you are excited for the Friendship Games and it's coming up soon don't worry but please try and be a little patient. I'm doing the best I can. Hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a cloudy day at Sweet Apple Acres, and everyone was doing something. Granny Smith and Bic Mac were working in the barn, Applebloom was hanging out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in their clubhouse and Luke was with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Deep in the orchard there was a small clearing where Rainbow Dash and Applejack were facing off.

"Okay now this is a Slug Duel, something where if you hang out with me, you'll need to know." Luke said.

"Question, how are we supposed to duel when we both only got one slug?" Applejack asks.

"Surprise." Luke said holding out a tray of slugs to choose from.

"No way, we get more slugs. Awesome!" Rainbow smiles.

"Now pick three slugs from these choices and we'll start practicing." Luke said.

"Hmm I think I'll pick this one, this one and ooh this one looks cool." Rainbow said grabbing a Thresher, a Hoverbug and a Jellyish slug.

"Mighty nice choices, but I'm gonna go with these." Applejack said picking an Arachnet, a Hop Rock and Vinedrill slug.

"Alright now that we have your slugs picked out let's get to practicing." Luke said activating his wrist blasters.

"So what are the rules for these Slug Duels?" Rainbow asks grabbing her blaster and loading her slugs into the containers.

"Well the rules are simple you and your opponent keep firing slugs at each other until your opponent is unable to continue or gives up." Luke explains.

"Sounds simple enough." Applejack said when Luke fires a Phosphoro slug at them creating multiple lights causing them to cover their eyes. "Hey no fair! We weren't ready."

"Rule number 1: Always be ready in a duel." Luke said firing an Arachnet Slug which spins a web.

Acting quickly Rainbow fires her Thresher which spins like a chainsaw cutting the web in half.

"Another tip, stand sideways it makes it difficult for your opponent to hit you." Luke said firing an Aquabeek at Applejack spraying her with water knocking her hat off.

"Okay now it's on." Applejack said putting it back on, loading in her Hop Rock she fires it at Luke who rolls out of the way.

"Don't try and hit your opponent every time, use creative ways to trip them up." Luke said.

"Oh you mean like this!" Firing her Vinedrill vines shot out of the ground and whacked Luke back.

Rainbow fires her Hoverbug and when it transforms it flies behind her and lifts Rainbow into the air. "Wahoo! Oh yeah!"

"They're learning quick Burpy." Luke said as Burpy chirps in agreement.

Rainbow loads in her Jellyish slug and fires causing it to hit Luke in the face with a ball of slime. When he picks himself up Rainbow burst into laughter as she holds her sides it was so funny.

"Oh laugh it up, but you just left yourself open." Luke said firing a Bubbaleone slug trapping Rainbow inside.

Applejack quickly loads Knuckles into her blaster and fires him, but Luke retaliates with Burpy who easily overpowers Knuckles and knocks Applejack to the ground.

Applejack groans as he tries to pick herself up only to see Luke offer her a hand. Smiling she takes it. "Well looks like this win is yours." Applejack said.

"You girls did good for your first try." Luke said when he noticed Applejack's blonde hair under her hat. "Hey Applejack, anyone ever tell you that you have pretty hair?"

"What? Really? I mean I wear my hat all the time, so nobody really notices." Applejack said.

"Well you should try going without it sometimes it looks nice." Luke said causing her to look away blushing.

"Aw shucks Luke that's mighty kind of ya." She said softly when they heard a stomach growling causing Luke to turn bright red.

Bursting into laughter Rainbow walks over.

"Looks like you're running on empty Luke." Rainbow jokes when suddenly her stomach started to growl too causing Luke to laugh.

"Guess I could say the same for you." Luke smirks.

"Alright y'all let's head back to the house and see if we can get some slices of Apple pie." Applejack suggests.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Luke said.

"Race you guys to the house." Rainbow said running ahead of them.

"Hey no fair!" Luke said running after her leaving Applejack by herself with only her slugs.

"Those two have way too much energy." Applejack sighs as she walks after them.

Running through the orchard Luke chased after Rainbow as best he could.

"I'm gaining on you Rainbow!" Luke said.

"Please you couldn't catch me even if you were riding your mecha!" Rainbow laughs looking back at him.

Not paying attention to where she was going Rainbow's foot gets caught in a tree root and she falls to the ground in pain.

"Rainbow Dash!" Luke said running over and helping her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh I think so." Rainbow tries to get up but falls to her knees. "No, no I'm not fine I twisted my ankle real bad."

Grabbing her leg in pain Rainbow sits down and takes off her shoe to try to ease the pain.

Bullet hops out of his container and tries to comfort her causing Rainbow to smile.

"Thanks Bullet but it's gonna take more than that to help this." Rainbow said.

"Here take my hand." Luke said offering her a hand.

"Huh?" Rainbow said looking up.

"Let me get you back to the house and then we'll get some ice on that leg. Just lean on me for support." Luke said as Rainbow grabs his hand and he lifts her up.

Rainbow tries to gain her balance, but she ends up falling into Luke's arms.

"Whoa easy I got ya." Luke said.

Looking up at his kind comforting smile a blush formed on Rainbow's face as she lifts herself up. "S-Sorry about that."

"It's okay just wrap your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you." Luke said as he wrapped her arm around him and the two of them walked back to the house.

As they walked Rainbow couldn't help but smile at this. "Hey Luke if the Friendship Games have a 3-Legged Race I bet you and I could win that easy." She said causing him to laugh.

"I bet we could." Luke said when Applejack caught up with them.

"What happened here?" Applejack asks.

"Rainbow Dash twisted her ankle." Luke explains.

"Oh boy." Applejack sighs.

"Less judging more helping." Rainbow said Applejack grabs her other arm and the three of them headed back to the house to rest and relax.


	15. Party Crashers

**Chapter 15: Party Crashers**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I got held up doing my other stories. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Things were peaceful at Canterlot High as all the students were excited for the Friendship Games in a few weeks, but before that the school was preparing for one more event.

"A Costume party?" Sonata asks looking at a poster while everyone was hanging out in the music room.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun. We have games, snacks, music and snacks." Pinkie Pie said excited.

"Not to mention the Rainbooms will the playing at the Party." Rainbow said.

"You know guys we still have room for two more spots on the Rainbooms." Sunset offered.

"Uh I don't know." Luke said nervously.

"Yeah the last time I sang…well you all know what happened. I don't think I need people assuming I'm gonna turn them into zombies again." Sonata cringed.

"Well we still have the positions open if you two change your mind. How about we change the subject everyone pick out their costume?" Applejack asks.

"I did!" Pinkie said raising her hand excitedly.

"I'm going to pick up my costume later." Luke said when Burpy came out wearing a small black mask as if to show he was ready to party causing everyone to chuckle.

"I think the slugs want to come to the party." Fluttershy said.

"I don't know don't you girls might think it's suspicious if we bring our backpacks to the party?" Luke asks.

"You can't take them out, can you?" Rarity asks.

"Well it's not like I can say these Slugs are from another world." Luke said.

"Why not? I mean people already know that we have magical powers from Equestria so maybe if they knew about Slugterra it wouldn't be a big deal here." Sunset shrugs.

Burpy looks to Luke waiting for his answer but Luke just sighs. "How would I even tell people? This is my family's greatest secret if I revealed I could ruin everything."

"Or you could feel more accepted now that people know what you really are." Rarity said causing him to look up. "Darling when you told us everything, we were shocked but in time we came around and now look at us." Rarity said gesturing to each of them and their partner slug that Luke gave them.

"You mean it?" Luke smiles softly.

"Of course. I love having Torch in my life." Sunset said as Torch smiles.

"These slugs are like some of the best friends anyone could ever ask for." Sonata said petting Pieper.

"Thanks girls." Luke said getting up. "Well I'm heading home. See you back at the house Sonata."

"See ya." Sonata waves as Luke walks out of the room.

"Hey uh I'll be right back." Sunset said walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall she saw Luke at his locker. "Uh hey Luke." She said getting his attention.

"Hey Sunset what's up?" Luke asks.

"Listen I was wondering…would you like to go to the party with me?" Sunset asks nervously.

"I thought we already were going." Luke said.

"No uh I mean just you and me. You know, we'd go to the party and maybe…dance together." Sunset blushes surprising him.

"Uh sure." Luke blushing as well.

Smiling Sunset leans in and pecks Luke on the cheek causing him to turn bright red. "I'll see you later." Sunset said walking away.

As Sunset walked back into the music room none of the girls noticed the two Dark Clan members hissing from the shadows when one spots the ad for the party this weekend and knew it was the perfect time to strike.

* * *

At Luke's house, Luke was in the garage making slug belts for the girls when Will walks in.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Hey Grandpa, what's up?" Luke asks.

"You seem pretty relaxed." Will said sitting down.

"Well the Mom and Dad are keeping the Dark Clan at bay in Slugterra and nothing from Equestria has shown up. I'm gonna enjoy this party." Luke said.

"Got a date?" Will smirks causing Luke to blush. "I think that's a yes."

"Well maybe." Luke said nervously causing Will to chuckle.

"Just don't let the peace and quiet get to you Luke. Take it from me it's only a matter of time before something shows up to try and get you." Will said.

"You and dad learned that the hard way. That's what being a Shane means…hey grandpa what happens if I end up having to use my slugs and people find out about it?" Luke asks.

"Luke I let it slide when you introduced the girls to Slugterra but if more people found out about Slugterra things could be dangerous for both our worlds." Will warns.

"Yet the school seems to have no trouble dealing with stuff from Equestria." Luke said.

"Well I'll admit a third world was surprising, but this is something else. The Slugs are the key to everything we can't let them fall into the wrong hands." Will said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Luke sighs.

"Sorry Luke." Will said.

* * *

Soon the day of the Canterlot Costume Party showed up and everyone was dressed up and having fun in the auditorium.

Dressed up like a woodland fairy Fluttershy walked over to the snack table where Pinkie Pie popped up dressed as a circus ringmaster.

"Hey Fluttershy, great costume." Pinkie said.

"Thanks Pinkie, yours is great too." Fluttershy said as Pinkie handed her some punch.

Out front, Luke pulls up in his Mechabeast. Sneaking through the halls he heads to the music room where he finds Dazzle, Pieper, Shield, Knuckles, Suds, and Torch having a little slug party of their own.

"I guess those girls just couldn't resist." Luke smiles as Burpy hops off his shoulder and goes to join them. "Alright Burpy you guys stay here and have fun I'll be back later to come get you." Luke said closing the door.

Outside on the roof the Dark Clan members were riding in on the back of the two Darkbane Eels.

From the music room Burpy and the others were having the time of their lives when Pieper looks out the window and spots the shadowy figures and chirps getting the other slug's attention as they all gasp.

Walking out of the bathroom, Luke changed into his Zorro costume complete with the mask and cape. "Got to admit the mask is fun to wear."

"It sure does make you look mysterious." Turning around Luke saw Rarity walking in dressed as an Arabian Belly Dancer causing a blush to form on Luke's face.

"Wow, Rarity you look…wow." Luke said amazed causing her to giggle.

"Thank you Luke I must say you look quite charming as well." Rarity said as they entered the auditorium.

Inside Luke spotted Sunset waving to him as she was dressed a pirate with a bandanna in her hair.

"Hey guys." Luke said as he and Rarity walked over and see Rainbow dressed as Daring Do, Sonata as a mermaid with a scaly skirt to look like fins and a blue bikini top, and Applejack dressed up as a cowgirl. "Wow you all look great." Luke said.

"You look pretty cool yourself." Rainbow said.

"Hey Luke, come with me, lets get a picture." Sonata said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

As they walked off Rarity, Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Making their way to the photo stand a girl with white hair and blue skin was taking pictures. This was Photo Finish.

"Alright next, show Photo Finish the magic." She said as Luke and Sonata walked over. "Ah yes. Don't move." She said taking pictures of them.

Luke and Sonata smiled before Sonata leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder surprising him at first before Photo Finish finished taking their pictures.

"I'll have your pictures ready soon." She said as they walked off.

Luke made his way to the snack table where Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were talking. "Hey Luke want some punch?" Pinkie offers.

"I'd love some." Luke said taking a sip. "Mmm that's good."

"So Luke want to play some games?" Pinkie asks Sunset walks over.

"Sorry but he promised me a dance." Sunset said.

"Sorry Pinkie." Luke said as Pinkie's puffed up in anger.

Up on stage, the music changed to a slow dance song.

"Hey Luke, I've been wondering, what happens when this whole Dark Clan is stopped?" Sunset asks.

"Well I guess I'd have to go back down to Slugterra." Luke said uncomfortably causing Sunset to frown.

"Would you really have to go? I mean I know a Shane has to keep the peace, but it wouldn't be the same up here without you." Sunset said.

"Would you really miss me that much?" Luke asks.

"Of course, I would, we've been through so much together." Sunset blushes.

"Well I mean it's not that I don't enjoy it up here. I-I mean you girls are awesome." Luke said blushing as well.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes and were about to lean in when suddenly they heard a familiar roar.

"Luke was that what I think it was?" Sunset asks in fear.

"I think it was." Luke gulps when the two Dark Clan members burst through the doors surprising everyone.

"Whoa those are some cool costumes." Bulk Biceps said checking them out.

"Uh Bulk Biceps those aren't." Before Luke could finish the Dark Clan members hissed and the two Eels burst through the walls making everyone scream.

"Oh boy, not them." Luke said eyes widening.

"I take it you know what those things are?" Sunset asks.

"Besides trouble?" Rainbow asks.

Outside Burpy was leading all the slugs onto Luke's Mecha beast chirping he ordered each of them to take a position on the machine before Burpy hit the ignition starting it up.

Back inside Luke and the girls stepped back in fear as one of the Eels slowly made its way towards them.

"Girls I don't suppose any of you could do that Equestria power up thing?" Luke asks.

"Not without our instruments." Rarity gulps when suddenly they heard a loud engine roar. Turning to the door they saw Luke's mechabeast race inside and ram into the Eel sending it smashing into the wall.

Popping out the top Burpy and all the Slugs wave as the girls' slugs hopped over.

"I didn't know slugs could drive." Sunset said.

"I didn't either." Luke said as he ran to his mecha and hit a button revealing 7 blasters to come out of the side.

Tossing one to each of the girls Luke loads a Phosphorus slug into his wrist blasters and fires it into the air emitting bright balls of light making the eels shriek and the getting the students attention.

"Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna please get everyone to safety we'll handle this!" Luke yells.

"Luke what in the world are these things?" Luna asks.

"Would you believe from another world too?" Luke cringes.

"I believe that…everyone this way out the back!" Celestia said leading the students to safety while the two Dark Clan members and the one Eel made their way towards Luke and the girls.

"Well Luke you said you wanted us to practice our Slug Dueling." Rainbow said readying her blaster.

"Yeah but I don't think he meant this kind." Sonata said as Luke opened his backpack.

"Grab some slugs girls you'll need all the help you can get." Luke said.

"Oh my oh dear." Fluttershy said nervously as the Dark Clan hisses throwing an Attacknet ghoul at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Acting quickly Sunset fires Torch who breathes a fireball burning the web to pieces and knocking the Ghoul to the ground.

"Six on three, we can take them." Rainbow smirks when the Eel swing its tentacles at them, but they jumped out of the way.

Rarity lands on the ground in pain to find a Dark Clan member firing a Thrasher slug at her. Eyes widening, she rolls out of the way but not before the Thrasher cuts part of her costume making her gasp.

Standing up she turned towards the Dark Clan member. "Do you have any idea on how I worked on this outfit?! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Rarity snaps glaring daggers at the Dark Clan causing it to actually flinch in fear.

Grabbing an Armashelt she fires it at the Dark Clan sending him crashing into the ground.

"Whoa Rarity sure loves her outfits." Sonata said.

"I'll help her out you deal with the others." Applejack said as she ran to help her.

As Fluttershy was crawling along the ground trying to avoid the slugs and ghouls when the Eel that had been hit by Luke's mecha beast started to wake up and noticed Fluttershy.

Letting out a roar it appeared in front of her.

"Uhm you seem tense, do you want to talk about it?" Fluttershy asks causing the Eel to look down at her in surprise.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Sonata were taking on the last Eel while the remaining Dark Clan member was facing Luke and Sunset.

Taking off his Zorro cape and mask Luke was able to move a lot quicker.

"Those things really know how to ruin the moment." Sunset groans loading a Tazerling into her blaster.

"I'll say the dance was just getting good." Luke said loading a Rammstone.

Both of them fired their slugs and they transformed. Jumping over the Rammstone the Dark Clan whacks the Tazerling with its tail sending it flying out the window.

"Hey Luke gave me that slug!" Sunset snaps.

"Sunset watch out!" Luke said pulling her out of the way of a Hop Jack which explodes upon contact with the ground. "Remember in a duel you have to keep a level head or your enemy gets the best of you easier."

Loading a Hop Rock into his blaster Luke fires it but the Dark Clan counters with a Grimmstone which punches the Hop Rock away causing it to explode making a big hole in the roof.

"Now I know why mom kept saying no Hop Rocks in the house." Luke cringed.

Across from them Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sonata were having their hands full dealing with the Eel.

"I thought Equestrian stuff was crazy!" Rainbow said loading Bullet into her blaster. Aiming it she fires Bullet who transforms and ricochets around the gym before hitting the eel in the legs knocking it to the ground.

Using this opening Sonata loaded a Rammstone and Pinkie loaded a Grenuke slug. Firing them both the Rammstone punches the Eel knocking it into the wall, but just as it was about to move the Grenuke slug's fuse was lit and blew up knocking it to the ground.

"Oh yeah! Who's awesome? We're awesome!" Rainbow said as she and Bullet high oned.

Nearby Fluttershy was patting the other Eel on the side as it sobbed. "Yes, yes I'm sorry it must be scary growing up in that cold dark place." The Eel nods signaling all of it was true. Looking at the battles Fluttershy saw all her friends were in trouble. "I know you're scared but we could really use your help."

The second Dark Clan member was facing off against Rarity and Applejack as it fired a Pyringo and a Flatluo Rex at them.

Acting quick Rarity loads Dazzle into her blaster and fires her creating a wall of shards which blocks the Flatulo Rex and Applejack fires her Hop Rock which collides with the Pyringo creating an explosion.

Loading a Tormato slug Rarity fires it which creates a tornado taking the Dark Clan member for a spin before Applejack fires Knuckles who transforms punching it in the face.

"Yee haw! Might good slug slinging Rarity." Applejack smiles.

"No one messes with outfits and gets away with it." Rarity said.

While they were distracted the Dark Clan member got up and sprints towards them roaring. The girls turn with wide eyes seeing they had no time to grab a slug when suddenly a tentacle wraps around the Dark Clan member stopping it in midair.

Looking up in shock they saw Fluttershy riding atop the Eel. "Now stop that meanie!" Fluttershy said as the Eel started to glow sucking all the energy out of the Dark Clan member turning it back into its Shadow Clan form.

"Fluttershy what are you doing atop that…that thing?" Rarity asks.

"Meet Jumbo, he's such a sweetheart." Fluttershy said rubbing the Eel's head causing it to smile making both girls and the Shadow Clan member look in shock.

The Shadow Clan member said something in his language to which both girls nod guessing they were thinking the same thing.

With Luke, he was using his Slug Fu to make Frost fly around the Dark Clan member blasting it with ice attacks making it roar in pain before jumping out of the way and knocking it back into slug form.

"We need to slow it down." Sunset said.

Looking at his remaining slugs Luke got an idea. "Here get Burpy ready." Luke said as he tossed her his best slug activated his double blaster loading in Joltz and Needle inside he fires them creating a barrage of electrified needles which fly around the Dark Clan member trapping it in one place. "Now!"

"Alright Burpy go!" Sunset fires him and Burpy surrounds himself with flames ramming into the Dark Clan with all his might sending it towards Fluttershy and Jumbo who drains the dark energy from it turning it back into a Shadow Clan member.

As the last Eel picked itself up it looked to see Luke, the girls, Jumbo and the two Shadow Clan members glaring at it causing it to growl in surrender.

* * *

After the battle the students and staff were walking back in to see one of the Shadow Clan members transporting away with the Eel while the second member walks up to Luke and the girls. "Shane." It said before bowing its head in respect to all of them.

"Anytime." Luke smiles as it disappeared back to Slugterra.

"So Fluttershy are you really going to keep that thing around?" Rainbow asks pointing to Jumbo.

"Why not? He's just a lost animal looking for a good home." Fluttershy said.

"I might need to have a word to my dad about this." Luke said.

"He's not the only one." Luke turns to see Celestia and Luna walking up to him.

"So, it appears Equestria isn't the only world that is involved with our school." Luna said.

"No, I'm from a world called Slugterra." Luke cringes.

"Luke I expect an explanation for all this." Celestia said as Luke frowns. "But I guess we can wait until tomorrow." She smiles.

Hearing this Luke grins as the Rainbooms made their way on stage.

"Alright folks, for this we'd like to welcome the two newest members of the Rainbooms. Come on up Luke, you too Sonata!" Rainbow said as the crowd cheered when Luke and Sonata made their way on stage.

"I think after all this we deserve to hear you sing." Sunset said.

"But I've never sung in front of a crowd before." Luke whispers.

"Don't worry, you start and I'll follow." Sonata said.

 **(Play Power of the Dream by Dima Lancaster)**

 **Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter**

 **How many miles separate us**

 **Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in**

 **And move on forward together**

 **Why are you staring at the ground**

 **And once again counting every tear that falls from your eyes?**

 **Even if today's no good, we'll make it through**

 **'Cause tomorrow's gonna make wrongs right**

 **There is always someone out there to hold your hand,**

 **Bring you joy, bring you love that will never end**

 **There's something beautiful about to begin now**

 **And change the world in every way**

 **Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter**

 **How many miles separate us**

 **Everything's for you, for you, we will be together**

 **Into the night till the sunrise**

 **No need to feel afraid, I'll always be right there**

 **To carry all these dreams that we've collected**

 **Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in**

 **And move on forward together Just because you stumble once,**

 **It doesn't mean it's not worth giving it another try**

 **Don't think you're not good enough 'cause it's a lie**

 **Realize that it is your time to shine**

 **Even when you happen to get caught in the rain**

 **Take your time, let it wash away all the pain**

 **The words "you're not alone" resound right inside you**

 **And turn into courage again**

 **Just like a blooming flower, your dream opened for me**

 **Spotless, forever and always**

 **Everything's for you, for you, so let's chase the sunlight**

 **We'll never let it fade away**

 **And if you cannot see when darkness's closing in**

 **The path will guide you all the way to safety**

 **And if you falter, know that I will be beside you,**

 **No matter what I'll be waiting**

 **Every now and then I go astray, slowly lose my way,**

 **But it's all okay 'cause you're getting stronger every single day**

 **No, it's not over, not yet, so let's keep on fighting I know you're trying your hardest**

 **Chance will be waiting for us to take a step forward I'm sure it must be right out there**

 **Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter How many miles separate us**

 **Everything's for you, for you, we will be together**

 **Into the night till the sunrise**

 **No need to feel afraid, I'll always be right there**

 **To carry all these dreams that we've collected**

 **Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in**

 **And move on forward together**

When the song ended the entire gym burst into cheers at the Rainbooms.

Little did they know outside the Tazerling the Dark Clan member was hopping around Canterlot High trying to find a way in when a shadow figure walked up and picked it up.

* * *

After the dance Luke was walking to his mecha beast when Sunset called out for him. "Hey Luke!"

Coming to a stop Sunset held out Burpy for him. "Thanks for the loan."

"Anytime. I'm just glad we stopped them. You girls are pretty amazing with those blasters." Luke smiles.

"Well we had a pretty amazing teacher." Sunset smiles.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them before Sunset spoke up. "Listen Luke you remember during our dance before those things showed up…there was something I wanted to do and please try not to freak out."

"What is—" Before Luke could finish Sunset leans in and kisses him on the lips causing his eyes to widen.

"Uh I'll see you tomorrow." Sunset said before running off leaving a surprised Luke who slowly brought his fingers up to his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small lab the shadowy figure placed the Tazerling on their desk. Taking off their glasses the figured was revealed to be Twilight Sparkle who was looking at a chart centered around Canterlot High.

Nearby her dog Spike was looking at the slug with interest.

"Something is definitely going on at that school Spike, but what?" Twilight asks.


	16. Representing Canterlot

**Chapter 16: Representing Canterlot**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry this one is a little short but I needed to write this before I got to the event you've all been waiting for. I wanted to have this out yesterday because this marks one year since I first published this story and I am happy to see how far this story has come.I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Needless to say when Luke told his family about the events of the dance they were shocked beyond words.

"So wait, this Fluttershy girl actually got a Darkbane Eel to help you guys?" Trixie asks.

"That's amazing." Eli said.

"I don't know she does it but, Fluttershy is just that good with animals." Luke shrugs.

"You marry her, you marry her right now! You marry her!" Pronto insists causing Luke to blush.

"Uncle Pronto." Luke said hiding his blush.

"Uh we got bigger problems right now, maybe that the fact the now Luke's entire school knows about Slugterra." Will said.

"Not entirely, just the slugs and the Dark Clan. They don't know anything else." Luke said trying to spin this so it wouldn't be so bad.

"And you're sure you and your friends cleaned up all the loose ends?" Will asks.

"Oh yeah, the Shadow Clan took the remaining Eel back to Slugterra and FLuttershy is dealing with Jumbo." Luke explains.

"Jumbo?" Kord asks.

"That what she named the Eel." Luke said.

"Well what did she do with it?" Eli asks.

"You're not gonna believe it." Will said.

* * *

At the animal shelter, Fluttershy was pouring food for all the animals.

"Here you go Angel, fresh carrots. Shield you get slug food." Fluttershy said giving her pets their lunch before making her way to the back storage.

Inside she saw Jumbo putting large bags of animal food on the shelves and organizing everything.

"Well done Jumbo." She smiles laying down a big plate of veggies which he looked at curiously. "From what Luke says not many vegetables grow in the Deep Caverns so I thought you might want to try some."

Jumbo looks at a piece of broccoli and thought it was a small tree before taking a bite. Roaring happily Jumbo dug in.

* * *

Back at Luke's house, everyone was shocked by this.

"I don't believe this." Eli said blown away.

"I could make so many SlugNet videos with this girl." Trixie said impressed.

"Like I said marry her." Pronto repeats.

"I am not marrying anyone." Luke said when Sonata walks in.

"Wait you're getting married? To who?" Sonata asks.

"See what you've started?" Luke said annoyed while Pronto just chuckles.

"And who is this?" Eli asks.

"Mom, dad, this is Sonata, she's a member of my Shane Gang." Luke said.

"Uh hi there." Sonata said looking at Kord and Pronto.

"What you never seen a Cavetroll before?" Kord asks.

"No we had trolls in Equestria but they were different than you and...what the heck is that?" She asks pointing to Pronto.

"A Molenoid." Will said.

"We do not have those in Equestria." Sonata said.

"Would you mind taking me there?" Kord pleads causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

The next day at Canterlot High, Luke was in the music room talking to the girls about what happened with his family…well almost everything.

"Yikes, they sound pretty mad." Sunset cringes.

"The Shanes have many rules and I broke the only one that actually mattered, the world above cannot know about Slugterra." Luke groans.

"The way I see it some rules were made to be broken. Your family should calm down." Rainbow said.

"Easier said than done Rainbow Dash, Luke's family has lived by that rule for generations." Applejack said.

"Exactly." Luke said.

"Well what's the worse they can do?" Sonata asks.

"Yeah it's not like they'll disown you and put you down as the worst Shane in the history of both the surface and Slugterra." Pinkie said causing Luke to grab his head in fear.

"Worst Shane Ever?" Luke gulps.

Everyone turns to Pinkie. "What too much?"

"Luke you're not the worst Shane. You're just…taking a different approach than the rest of your family." Sunset said.

"Yeah we all know you're awesome. I mean you got all of us to become Slingers." Rainbow said taking out her blaster.

"Not to mention Jumbo is now on our side." Fluttershy said.

"Has anyone in your family ever tried anything like that?" Sonata asks.

"Well…no." Luke shrugs.

"And when has your family ever dealt with stuff from Equestria?" Sunset asks.

"Never." Luke said.

"Well that's what's different about you Luke, you're dealing with something completely new and different from just Slugterra. You're not protecting two worlds, you're protecting three. I don't think anyone in your family has done that." Rarity said as Burpy hopped on Luke's shoulder and chirped in agreement causing him to smile.

"You girls are the best." Luke said when they heard a knock at the door. Opening the door they saw Flash Sentry outside.

"Hey Flash, what's up?" Applejack asks.

"They're posting down the hall the 14 students who will be representing us at the Friendship Games. Come on!" Flash said running down the hall.

"The Friendship Games?" Luke said as Rainbow gasps.

"I completely forgot! Come on guys we gotta see if we made it!" Rainbow said running ahead.

All of them look at each other before following after Rainbow.

In the main hallway, Luna put up a list on the board and everyone was gathered around to see who would represent Canterlot.

As the Rainbooms arrived they all looked at the list in anticipation.

Canterlot Wondercolts Friendship Games Team:

Luke Shane

Sunset Shimmer

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Sonata Dusk

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Fluttershy

Flash Sentry

Lyra Heartstrings

Derpy

Sweetie Drops

Micro Chips

And

Sandalwood

"I don't believe it, we all made the team!" Applejack said excited.

"Whoa even I'm on it." Sonata said blown away as Pieper cheered for her.

"The Rainbooms are gonna rock this!" Rainbow smiles.

Luke looks to his team and grins. They were pumped to represent Canterlot and they were not going to waste this.


	17. Friendship Games

**Chapter 17: Friendship Games**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the event you've all been waiting for. I had a lot of people giving me ideas for this one. I hope you guys like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Sunset arrives at Canterlot High to see Rainbow waiting up front.

"I got your text Rainbow Dash. Did something come through the portal? Is something from Equestria or Slugterra on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem only we could solve?" Sunset asks.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?" Pinkie asks eating two cupcakes.

"Uh not exactly." Rainbow said grabbing her guitar.

"I don't understand." Luke said.

"Well Luke; I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't qualify as an emergency." Applejack said.

"It totally does!" Rainbow said.

"No, no it does not." Sonata said.

"Really Rainbow Dash. I was in the middle of sewing my latest frock." Rarity said.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now I'll have to start the stories all over again." Fluttershy said.

"Why would you send us all an emergency text for a broken guitar string?" Sunset asks.

"Well I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all 6 strings, anyone got any extra?" Rainbow asks gesturing to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo causing them all to sigh.

Reaching into her backpack Sunset pulls out a string. "Here, but I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are closed for the day."

"No problem, the acoustics in the hallways are awesome for power chords. Come on let's go." Rainbow said as they all walked in.

"You coming Sunset?" Luke asks.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Sunset said as she sat down and wrote a letter to Princess Twilight back in Equestria. Little did she know a figure with a green hoodie and glasses had stepped off the bus and took out a strange device.

Walking to the Wondercolt statue, the figure was examining it until they found the area where the portal was.

"Hey!" Sunset said getting their attention. "What are you doing?!"

Immediately the figure made a run for it with Sunset right behind them. Quickly crossing the street the figure hops on a bus and makes their escape.

"Who was that?" Sunset asks.

On the bus, the figure takes off her hood to reveal Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

The next day at the Canterlot library, Sunset was telling everyone what happened.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue or was going to." Sunset said.

"Did she come here from Equestria?" Sonata asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure she was from here." Sunset said.

"That's good, the last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent of world domination coming over from Equestria." Applejack said looking to Sunset and Sonata who smirk it off.

"Or from my world." Luke adds with Burpy chirping in agreement.

"Agreed. I have no interest in dealing with evil magic or ghouls. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Rarity said.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal. Don't you want to know what she's up to?" Sunset asks.

"I don't even want to guess." Fluttershy shudders.

"Well you don't have to because I totally figured out who it was." Rainbow said holding out a book.

"Who! Who! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?" Pinkie guesses.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I bet they go to…"

"Crystal Prep." All but Luke, Sunset and Sonata said.

"Yep, with the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolt statue." Rainbow said.

"Why would they take a bus all the way from the city to do that?" Sunset asks.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals." Applejack said.

"Because that's just what the students of Crystal Prep would do." Rarity said.

"Because even though they beat us in everything: soccer, tennis, golf. They still have to gloat." Rainbow said showing them a picture of a pranked Wondercolt statue causing Sonata to giggle.

"Clown wig and shoes, classic." She giggles.

"Seems kinda silly if you ask me." Sunset said.

"Well then I suppose you think the Friendship Games are silly too?" Rainbow asks.

"Well it's not like we'll be dealing with any magical enemies." Sunset said.

"No but we will be dealing with a school full of meanies, not everything has to involve Equestria or Slugterra to be important." Fluttershy said.

"But wait, these are the Friendship Games, shouldn't they be about getting along?" Luke asks.

"Kinda hard to be friends with someone who beats you at everything." Applejack said.

"That is true, that is why I the great Pronto have so many enemies." Turning around a smile forms on Luke's face as he saw Pronto standing behind him while the girls on the other hand were weirded out.

"Uncle Pronto." Luke smiles.

"Uncle Pronto?" They all said as Luke hugs the molenoid.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks.

"What do you mean? Like we would miss the chance to see you compete." Coming out from behind the bookshelves were Kord, Trixie and Eli.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Kord!" Luke smiles happy to see his family again.

"I've missed you so much." Trixie said hugging him.

"Luke aren't you going introduce us?" Sunset smiles.

"Oh right, girls meet my family." Luke said.

"Hi there I'm Kord Zane, Luke's Uncle." Kord said causing all of them to look at him and Pronto weirdly. "Don't worry not by blood, Pronto and I have just known the little guy since he was born."

"Everyone this is the Rainbooms: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sonata and Pinkie Pie.

"Nice to meet ya." Applejack said shaking Kord's hand.

"Ooh that's quite a grip." Kord said impressed.

"Well I am very pleased to finally meet you all." Rarity said.

"It's nice to see my son has made so many friends." Eli said.

"What's going on? Is Slugterra okay?" Luke asks concerned.

"It's fine at the moment, there's been a break in attacks, so we decided to use this time to see you and your friends compete." Eli said.

"And so we could cheer you guys to victory." Trixie smiles.

"Girls we gotta win this thing." Luke said.

"Oh yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Rainbow cheers.

"So which one of you is Fluttershy?" Pronto asks.

"Uh that would be me." Fluttershy raised her hand as Pronto examined her.

"Hmm yes, ooh yes." Pronto smiles.

"Uh what's going on?" Sunset asks.

"Don't ask us. Pronto always does weird stuff." Trixie said.

"You're perfect." Pronto said.

"Perfect for what?" Applejack asks.

"Why to be Luke's future wife of course." Pronto said.

"What?!" Pinkie said aloud while most of the girls and Luke look at him in shock.

"M-M-Me? Be Luke's wife?" Fluttershy blushes brightly as she imagined herself married to Luke.

"Whoa, whoa Pronto who says you get to decide what kind of girl my son gets to marry?" Trixie asks.

"Exactly." Luke said.

"That's my job to figure out if a girl is good enough for him." Trixie said causing Luke's face to change.

"Mom!" Luke groans.

"Clearly Luke deserves a woman who can help groom him into a man who can protect Slugterra." Trixie said as Rarity blushes thinking she meant her.

"No way, Luke needs a tough girl who fight alongside him." Kord said as Applejack blushes.

"Wow guys real subtle." Eli said.

"I hate my life." Luke groans as he storms out with everyone thinking about being the new Mrs. Shane.

* * *

At the auditorium, all the students were gathered around as Luna and Celestia stepped up to the mic.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students at Crystal Prep Academy in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship and fidelity in the Friendship Games." Celestia said as all the students murmured, and half-heartedly cheered. "Since the games happens every 4 years, I'm sure you're all curious what will happen."

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash calls out.

"And that is why I have asked Rainbow Dash to give you all a little context." Celestia said as Rainbow grabbed the mic.

"Thanks Principal Celestia. I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." Rainbow said.

"Unless it's a losing to Crystal Prep competition, we're really good at that!" Pinkie calls out.

"And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." Rainbow said.

"Oh dear, I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity whispers.

"Come on Rainbow." Luke said.

 **(Play CHS Rally Song)**

 **Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!  
**

 **We've fought magic more than once**

 **And come out on top**

 **There's other schools, but none can make those claims**

 **Na, na-na-na-na, oh**

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 **Together we are Canterlot**

 **Come and cheer our name**

 **This will be our year to win these games**

 **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

 **And now our time has finally arrived**

 **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

 **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **Hey!**

 **We're not the school we were before**

 **Students: Before!**

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 **Yeah, we're different now**

 **Chorus: Oh, oh (Students: Hey, hey!)**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **We overcame the obstacles we faced**

 **Overcame the obstacles we faced**

 **Hey!**

 **We're Canterlot united**

 **Unite!**

 **And we'll never bow**

 **Oh, oh (Hey, hey!)**

 **So get ready to see us in first place**

 **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

 **(Three! Two! One! Go!)**

 **And now our time has finally arrived**

 **(Our time is now!)**

 **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

 **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united together**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united forever**

 **We'll always be Wondercolts forever (Na, na, na-na-na-na)**

 **(Wondercolts united together)**

 **And now our time has finally arrived (Na, na, na-na-na-na)**

 **(Wondercolts united forever)**

 **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship (Na, na, na-na-na-na)**

As the music played Rainbow Dash started to glow blue surprising Luke's family as she ponied up and grew wings.

 **(Wondercolts united together)**

 **And you know...**

 **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

As the song ended all of the school was inspired and revved up for the games.

"Did she just grow wings?" Eli asks.

"Pretty cool huh?" Luke grins.

Walking backstage they met up with Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing. Even I think we can win now." Fluttershy said.

"I feel like my school spirit is at an all time high!" Rarity said.

"There's no way Crystal Prep can beat us." Sonata said.

"Anyone else wondering how Rainbow was able to pony up without playing her guitar?" Applejack asks.

"I know right? It's probably because I'm so awesome." Rainbow said.

"Maybe. I mean you are awesome. But there's got to be more than that, right? I mean it was pretty random." Sunset said.

"Well, it would be nice if you all could keep it under control. We don't need any magic or things from Slugterra loose during the games. We don't want to be accused of cheating." Luna said walking up to them causing Burpy and the other slugs frown.

"Sorry guys, guess you'll have to sit these games out." Luke said.

"Don't worry we don't need magic or slugs to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers!" Rarity said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Sunset, Luke you two have come from these worlds maybe you two can figure out a way to make sure things are under control." Luna suggests.

"We'll do our best." Luke nods as Luna walks away.

"So anyone have any idea what the events are gonna be?" Rainbow asks.

"Pie-eating? Cake-eating? Pancake-eating?!" Pinkie said taking pies and cakes out of her hair.

"They won't even let us see what they're doing to the field. You think they'd at least tell those of us who are competing." Applejack said.

"I could be anything." Fluttershy said.

"Anything? How will I pick the right outfit?" Rarity asks.

"As much as I'd like to help, I better go figure out why Rainbow ponied up." Sunset said walking away.

"Yeah and Burpy and I better go check on my family." Luke said walking away.

"Seems like those two have everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Pinkie said.

While Sunset went to the library to write a letter to Princess Twilight Luke was sitting down with his family.

"So what is this Equestria place?" Eli asks.

"Well it's like this, our world if a world of Slugs well their world is a world of ponies it's crazier than it sounds. Ever since Sunset came to this world there's a powerful magic is that the Dark Clan is drawn to." Luke explains.

"Oh man, glad Dr. Blakk never found out about this." Trixie said.

"Tell me about it." Pronto said.

"Anyway Crystal Prep will be coming soon and I need to prepare for the Games." Luke said standing up.

Burpy hopped on his shoulder and chirped excited.

"We'll be waiting for you in the stands, we don't want Pronto and Kord to scare anyone." Eli chuckles.

"Good luck sweetie." Trixie said waving goodbye.

"Thanks Mom." Luke said walking to the music room.

* * *

Later that day, the Rainbooms were finishing up a song and sounding awesome.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition because we would totally rock it!" Rainbow said.

"Uhm we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember?" Sunset reminds her.

"Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria magic does whatever you want, but…" Rarity said.

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset sighs.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out." Sonata said.

"And in the meantime, I've been working on what to put into the games." Rarity said.

"Rarity, what did you go and do?" Applejack asks when Rarity brought out multiple racks of clothing.

"Well I had a little time on my hands and since we don't know what the events are I made a few options for uniforms." Rairty said excited.

"A few?" Luke raises an eyebrow.

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow said.

"I know." Rarity smiles.

"No, you really didn't have to do that." Applejack repeats.

"I KNOW!" She said excited.

Outside the school, the bus from Crystal Prep had arrived and from it a woman with blue skin, purple hair and glasses stepped out. This was Principal Cinch.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." Celestia said.

"Oh yes, I am sure that would be fascinating." Cinch said as on the bus Twilight walked out with a strange device around her neck.

As she walked off the bus her device beeped signaling to inside Canterlot High. Making her way towards it she suddenly felt a wiggling in her pocket. Reaching inside she pulls out the Tazerling she had found.

"Not now Volts." Twilight whispers before putting him in her backpack with Spike.

Walking inside Twilight was greeted by multiple students which freaked her out as she wondered how they knew her name until she bumped into Flash Sentry.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you." Flash said as she tried to see but couldn't without her glasses. "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"Uh since forever." Twilight said as he picked them up.

"So how long are you here for?" Flash asks.

"Just for the Friendship Games." She said.

"Right. Of course. With you here we'll win for sure." Flash smiles putting her glasses back on.

Staring at him Twilight's device went off signaling it was down the hall. "Uh I gotta go." Twilight said running off

"Uh okay bye." Flash said before sighing thinking he messed up somehow.

In the music room, Rarity had them all in multiple different outfits.

"Uh Rarity these are nice, but if we don't know what the events are won't most of these outfits go to waste?" Luke asks.

"He's right, at this rate you're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even begin." Applejack warns.

"Pfft. Honestly. Putting effort into clothes is what I live for! And spending times with my friends fills me with energy!" Rarity said as she started to glow and pony up surprising everyone.

"And magic too, I guess." Sunset smirks.

Just outside the door, Twilight's device starts to beep and it opens up, while everyone in the music room was distracted they didn't notice the device was draining Rarity of her magic causing her to become exhausted.

"Actually Applejack, I suppose I could use a tiny break." Rarity panted heavily turning back to normal.

"I told you." Applejack said when the door opens to reveal Twilight causing everyone to smile.

"Twilight?"

"Uhh yes?" She said confused when Burpy and Torch hop over happy to see her. "There are more of them?" Twilight said quietly before they walked over to her.

"You should have told us you were coming." Applejack said.

"But what's with the glasses?" Luke asks.

"And that uniform is so…severe." Rarity said.

"My uniform?" Twilight said confused.

"Your uniform for what?" Sonata asks.

"Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" Twilight asks.

"Did you just say Crystal Prep?" Rainbow asks as Spike and Volts pop out of her backpack.

"Spike!" They all smiled.

"You know my dog's name too?" Twilight asks.

"Hey where'd you get the Tazerling?" Luke asks.

"Who? Volts?" Twilight asks.

"Hey, this is the slug we lost a few days ago. I'm glad you were able to find him." Luke smiles at her.

Looking at his kind face Twilight couldn't help but blush slightly.

Down the hall, Celestia and Cinch were walking towards the music room.

"And our music program has especially taken off." Celestia said when she noticed Twilight. "Twilight?"

"This is getting ridiculous." Twilight said.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prize student." Cinch said surprising her.

"Your student?" Celestia asks.

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates." Cinch said leading Twilight away.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister." Celestia said.

"She doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses." Pinkie said quickly.

Luke was about to ask how she knew all that but stopped himself. "Never mind." He was about to walk out when he noticed an Arachnet slug near the door. "What the? Where did you come from?"

As the slug hops away Luke and Burpy follow it to the front of the school when a hand reached out and picked it up.

Looking up he saw Ryan from Laser Tag and he was glaring daggers at Luke.

"Uh hey." Luke said.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"So, you must be one of the students from Crystal Prep. I'm—"

"I know you are, Shane and your family has this coming for a long time." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asks.

"You really don't know do you? My name's Ryan Por, son of Dana Por." He said causing Luke's eyes to widen. "Oh so now you remember."

"How is that possible? How did she make it up here?" Luke asks shocked.

"She was forced to flee Slugterra thanks to you and your family because you wouldn't share your riches with us." Ryan accuses.

"Oh really? Last time I checked your mother had to leave Slugterra because she was stupid enough to try and rob Dr. Blakk and became nothing but a no good thief." Luke glares.

"You take that back." Ryan snaps as he activated his mother's old wrist blasters and aimed them at Luke who activated his blasters.

Nearby Principal Cinch was watching the staredown with interest. "Well this could work in my favor." She said before walking over. "Ryan, save the fighting for the Friendship Games."

"Yes Principal Cinch." Ryan said deactivating his blasters. "It's a waste of time you know, your school is full of losers."

"Oh I cannot wait to prove you wrong." Luke glares along with Burpy who sticks his tongue out at Ryan.

* * *

In another part of the school, the girls were walking down the hall.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep." Rarity said.

"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us? She'd never do that." Rainbow said.

"Our Twilight wouldn't." Fluttershy said.

"Our Twilight is a Princess in Equestria and an expert in Friendship magic. And if she was here she would have an answer to why magic is popping up during pep rallies and costume changes." Sunset said causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated I haven't heard back from her."

"She's a Princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own." Applejack said.

"We can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever we need her." Rarity said.

"Especially when it's something small like a few pony ups." Sonata said.

"But they aren't minor. Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. I don't want all of us to forfeit because I can't keep this under control." Sunset sighs.

"You'll figure it out. You were the one who helped us when Sonata was evil." Applejack said.

"Maybe but if it wasn't for Luke and Twilight I might not have figured out what we needed." Sunset said.

"But darling what we needed was you." Rarity said making her smile.

"Alright." Sunset said causing them to smile.

"Come on, let's go find Luke and come up with a strategy." Rainbow said as all but Sunset walked away. "You coming Sunset?" Rainbow asks.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Sunset said before making her way out to the Wondercolt statue where the portal was.

On the other side of the statue Twilight's device goes off pointing to the statue.

"Maybe there's another way I can reach her." Sunset said when suddenly she felt her hands stick to the statue as Twilight's device sucked the magic out of her. "Hey…let go!" As the last bit of magic was drained out of her both Sunset and Twilight fell backwards. "What did you do to me?"

Twilight picks herself up and wasn't sure how to answer when suddenly Cadence calls out to her.

"Twilight, you need to check in with the others." She said causing Twilight to run off.

Sunset turns to the portal, but when she touches it, she couldn't find it anymore. "Where's the portal? WHERE'S THE PORTAL?" She said freaking out.

* * *

At the welcoming party for Crystal Prep tensions were stiff between the two schools as both sides glared each other down.

As they were walking in Sunset filled them all in on the situation.

"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Luke asks.

"I mean it's gone. Closed, shut down, it's not there anymore." Sunset clarified.

"Okay, but why is it closed?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with that Twilight." Sunset said as they saw Twilight walking around the gym looking for something.

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Sunset said walking over to her. "Twilgiht, what have you been up to"

"Oh uh well I…"

"Who wants to know?" Indigo Zap asks glaring at them.

"Um we do." Rainbow Dash said getting in her face.

"All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start." Applejack said.

"The Games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." Sugarcoat said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry dearie, but these games aren't about being nice." Sunny Flare said.

"Shame because you all could use a lesson in that." Sonata said.

"Why bother? We'll do what we do best, win. While you all will try to pick yourselves up and try to find joy in your pathetic lives." Ryan said.

"Well seeing as how you're the son of a criminal you must know all about being pathetic." Luke said as he, Burpy, Ryan and his Arachnet glare at each other.

Twilight backs up uncomfortably into Pinkie Pie who smiles.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Hi. I'm Twilight." She said as Pinkie shook her hand quickly.

"I know, you look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too." Pinkie said.

"That's…weird." Twilight said when Pinkie noticed the device around her neck.

"What's that?" Pinkie asks.

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also capture anomalies." Twilight said but Pinkie didn't understand a word. "It measures things."

"Like the party?" Pinkie asks.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like much of a party to me." Twilight said.

"I know. Something is definitely missing. Come on!" Pinkie said grabbing Twilight.

Walking up on stage, Principal Celestia grabs the mic.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." Celestia said as Twilight and Pinkie pushed in two large wrapped boxes.

"What in the world is in these?" Twilight asks.

"Party cannons, of course." Pinkie smiles.

"And lastly I would like to recognize the 14 students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship and friendship the games stand for." Celestia said as Pinkie put her plan into motion turning off the lights, putting on some dance music and laying out delicious treats.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asks.

"Absolutely." Pinkie grins as she activates her party cannons shooting confetti into the air causing everyone to smile as they all started to hang out and dance causing Pinkie to pony up. "Ooh! Floaty!" Pinkie smiles when Twilight's device goes off and starts to drain her of her magic too. "Ugh I'm party pooped."

As her device closed a spark shot out under the bleachers. When she looked under, she saw a portal to Equestria open causing her to gasp before she closes the device closing the portal.

While everyone was having a good time, Principal Cinch taps the mic stopping the music. "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been 4 years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top 14 students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses your school remains committed to its ideals however misguided as they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." Cinch said instantly killing the fun mood.

"Oh." Pinkie groans walking over.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I thought your party additions were real swell." Applejack said.

"They definitely broke the ice." Fluttershy said.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said.

"Yeah, she stinks." Sonata said as Luke walked over.

"Whoa Pinkie, what happened to you?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I Ponied up." Pinkie said.

"Of course you did." Sunset rolls her eyes.

"But then the magic just drained out of me." Pinkie said.

"Wait what do you mean drained out of you?" Sunset asks.

"Hey where is that other Twilight?" Sonata asks looking around.

"She's right…uh well she was right here." Pinkie said looking around to see she was gone.

* * *

Soon the day of the Friendship Games came and Luke's family was in the back watching as spectators.

"Good morning students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will compete in every aspect of the CHS curriculum culminating the elimination equations finale! Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathalon. You'll be scored on Chemistry, Home Ec and everything in between, but remember, only the 7 students from each team with the most points will move onto events 2 and 3. Good luck." Cadence said.

 **(Play ACADECA)**

 **Ho! We're gonna take you down**

 **Ho! We're gonna take you down!**

 **Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)**

 **Take you down! (Down, down, down)**

 **(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out**

 **(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)**

 **Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)**

 **Take you out!**

 **We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way**

 **Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay**

 **United strong, yeah, we'll take you down**

 **You're not so tough, now you're in our town**

 **All of the times we lost before**

 **Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more**

 **We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat**

 **Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Wondercolts!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Wondercolts!**

 **Talk a little too much for a school that never wins**

 **Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin**

 **We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation**

 **Every little moment is about our education**

 **Put your ear to the ground**

 **Listen to that sound**

 **You're a house of cards**

 **And it's about to fall down (fall down)**

 **About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

 **Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you**

 **Step aside, it's time that we defeat you**

 **Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go**

 **Down, down, down, down**

 **Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you**

 **Just give up before we have to break you**

 **Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go**

 **Down, down, down, down**

 **Take it up to the top**

 **'Cause we know we can win**

 **Maybe you should just stop**

 **'Cause we've seen you give in**

 **We believe in ourselves**

 **And we've got what it takes**

 **And we're not gonna stop**

 **I can't wait 'til this is all over**

 **There's so much more that's going on**

 **And before these games are over**

 **I'll find out just what she's don**

 **Can she do it? Will she make it?**

 **Who will win it? Who will take it?**

 **Can she do it? Who will take it?**

 **Did she win it? Did she make it?**

 **Who's the winner? Who's the reject?**

 **How did she answer?**

"Incorrect." Principal Cinch said pointing to Sunset's answer.

"That means the winner of the first event goes to Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep." Luna said as Crystal Prep lightly applauded.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow said running up to Sunset.

"Truly amazing." Rarity said.

"But we didn't win." Sunset said.

"That was the closest to winning Canterlot's ever been." Applejack said as Cadence, stepped up to the stage along with Ryan Por, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugar Coat, and Lemon Zest.

"With the first round over I'd like to present the two teams that will move onto the next rounds." Cadence said as everyone cheered. "We will now take a short break and since Crystal Prep won the first round they get to choose one member from the Canterlot team to face against any member in the physical event of their choice."

As they walked away Principal Cinch walks up to Ryan.

"Mr. Por may I have a word with you?" Cinch asks.

"Sure." Ryan nods.

"Tell me does this Slugterra have any sports?" Cinch asks leading him down a hallway.

Flash walks up to Twilight to congratulate her. "Hey uh you were great up there."

Suddenly her device started to beep. "Uh sorry I gotta go." She said walking away.

Luke was about to walk away with his friends when Kord grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Luke laughs.

"Our boy's in the finals." Kord smiles.

"Way to go Luke." Eli said.

"We're so proud of you and your friends." Trixie said.

"Thanks mom." Luke said as Burpy chirps saying great job.

"You've got quite a team, it's a shame you don't have someone like me on your team." Pronto said.

"I don't know I think that Rainbow Dash is a close second." Kord whispers causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

Outside Twilight was spying on the Rainbooms before they all went their separate ways as she watched Fluttershy walk over to the bushes before opening her backpack to cuddle with a kitten.

"I guess I'm not the only one who smuggled their pet to school." Twilight said.

"Not just one." Fluttershy said opening it to reveal Angel, Shield and a bird.

"Wow that thing looks like Volts." Twilight said opening her backpack to reveal Volts and Spike. "You know where these things come from?"

"Luke gave us these, that one you have was one we thought was lost." Flluttershy said petting Volts.

"Oh that cute—I mean that boy." Twilight said shaking her head. "I gotta admit before I found Volts the only friend I had was Spike."

"It really is uncanny, does he talk?" Fluttershy asks picking up Spike.

"Um not that I know of." Twilight said.

"Congratulations on winning by the way though it didn't seem like anyone on your team was excited about it." Fluttershy said.

"No at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves." Twilight frowns.

"That's awful. Here hold this." Fluttershy said holding out Angel to her.

"Why?"

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy said.

"Well that's ridiculous…" Twilight said as Angel cuddles her making her smile. "Oh, it does work. Wait I'm on the other team and you guys lost. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You look like you needed it." Fluttershy said when she suddenly started to glow and pony up right in front of her.

"Whoa." Twilight said when her device started to beep causing it to drain the magic out of her, but when it did more portals opened and from one a rabbit with antlers jumped out causing Spike to bark and chase after it through the portals. "Spike!" She gasps when Spike jumps into the energy being drained from Fluttershy causing him to bark in pain. "Spike!"

As she closes her device the portals closed with it. Using the last of her strength Fluttershy handed Twilight back Spike.

"Spike are you okay?" Twilight asks.

"Ugh I think so." Spike said talking for the first time.

"Thank goodness." Twilight said before she realized what just happened. Letting out a scream she ran for her life.

"Twilight wait!" Spike said running after her.

"Bye." Fluttershy said weakly.

In the locker rooms, Principal Cinch was walking around Ryan.

"The Shanes promised to share their treasures with my family, but in the end we got nothing." Ryan growls.

"Yes, and for generations your family has suffered because of that." Cinch said stopping in front of him. "How would you like a chance for revenge?"

Ryan lifts his head interested. "I'm listening."

"The next event is our choice, for it I want you to beat that Shane at his own game, with your slugs." Cinch said surprising him.

"But my mother always told me to never use my slugs in public." Ryan said.

"That family hogged all the glory for being that world's saviors while your family went down as criminals. Do you honestly think they deserve to have their secret kept?" Cinch asks.

"No." Ryan growls tightening his fist.

"Then use the skills your mother taught you. Show the Shanes and Canterlot High that they don't belong. Show no mercy, give none and hit them so that when they fall they won't even think about getting back up." Cinch glares.

Standing up Ryan activated his blasters showing all his slugs.

"Get ready Luke because I'm going to destroy you along with your pathetic school." Ryan said in a cold tone that caused Cinch to grin evilly.

* * *

As Luke, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Applejack made their way outside for the second event Fluttershy was explaining everything that happened.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny and then I Ponied up." Fluttershy said.

"Rarity's magic came out when she was making outfits, Pinkie when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy." Sunset said.

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up." Fluttershy said.

"Like me at the party." Pinkie said.

"Or me right before we met Twilight." Rarity said.

"So she's stealing magic?" Sunset asks.

"I don't know she doesn't really seem like the magic stealing type." Applejack said.

"But what if she starts looking for Slug energy next?" Luke asks.

"And maybe she has something to do with her sealing the portal? If that thing can steal magic maybe it's the reason the portal is closed." Sunset said.

"How?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know and the only one who can help us is unreachable." Sunset sighs.

"For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadow Bolts. As long as these next events put me on a playing field, we have nothing to worry about." Rainbow said as they walked outside.

"Oh, it puts you on a playing field alright." Applejack said as they gasped to see a motor cross track, a roller derby rink and an arena in the middle.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asks.

"No, no it is not." Luke said as Burpy drops his jaw in shock.

"I don't suppose you made us motocross outfits?" Applejack asks.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I did!" Rarity smiles.

* * *

As the second event started up Sonata sat in the front row with Eli, Trixie, Kord, Will, and Pronto next to her.

"Alright folks we will now begin the second event. Since Crystal Prep won the first round they will choose one member to face off against Canterlot High in any event they choose." Cadecne said from a booth with Celestia, Luna, and Cinch.

"We have chosen Ryan Por to represent us." Cinch said surprising Eli and Will.

"Por?" They gasped seeing Ryan step up.

"Eli, how is that possible?" Trixie asks.

"I don't know but I think I have a feeling I know who he's gonna pick." Eli gulped.

"I pick you Shane." Ryan said as Luke stepped forward.

"Very well, Ryan choose your event." Cadence said as Ryan activated his blasters.

"Slug Duel." He glares surprising Luke and Burpy.

"Uh perhaps we could choose another event, that one is kind of sensitive for Luke." Celestia said.

"I agree." Luna nods.

"The rules state any event, and this is an event just not from this world. I say we allow it." Cinch said causally cleaning her glasses.

Cadence looks at his and shrugs seeing no way out of it. "The second event is a one on one Slug Duel between Ryan Por and Luke Shane!"

As the girls went to the sidelines to watch Sunset was nervous.

"Generations of keeping Slugs a secret from the public and Crystal Prep blew it in one day." Sunset said.

"That school ruins everything." Applejack said as Twilight sat down on the Crystal Prep side causing Sunset to narrow her eyes.

"Don't worry, Luke's got this in the bag. Let's just enjoy the easy win." Rainbow said.

"Go Luke! Take him down!" Rarity cheers.

Luke activates his wrist blasters and readied his slugs. "You ready Burpy?" Luke asks as Burpy nods. "Let's do this."

"Let the second event begin!" Cadence said as Ryan made the first move firing a Speedstinger but he ended up firing it too low and it punched the ground instead of Luke sending rocks flying everywhere.

"Talk about a bad shot." Pinkie said when suddenly the Speedstinger bounced upwards knocking one of the rocks down causing a large rock to nail Luke right in the gut causing everyone to gasp as he cringed in pain.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Sonata cringed.

"That move was no accident." Will said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Sonata asks.

"The angle of his launch, the speed of the rocks, he nailed a cheap shot while making it look like an accident." Eli said.

"That's brutal." Sonata gasps.

"Low blow." Eli growls.

Up in the stands, Cinch grinned liking where this was going.

"Ugh what the hell was that?" Luke groans holding his stomach.

"That was just a taste of what's to come Luke. There's a lot more where that came from and before I humiliate you in front of everyone, I'm gonna put you through the ringer." Ryan said before firing an Arachnet.

Acting quickly Luke rolls out of the way dodging a web blast. As Ryan fired Hop Rock after Hop Rock Luke was doing everything in his power just to stay on his feet as the explosions went off.

"Luke fight back!" Applejack calls out.

"He's not giving him much room to do that." Fluttershy said.

Loading Frost into his blaster Luke fires him allowing him to breath an ice wall around Ryan.

"Gotcha!" Firing Joltz at him he transforms zapping Ryan making him cringe in pain.

"Oh, you are just a glutton for punishment." Aiming his blasters Ryan fires a Tormato and a Dirt Urchin Slug.

As the Tormato spins a tornado Luke dives out of the way to dodge it but the Dirt Urchin fires spikes into the tornado causing them to slingshot towards Luke.

"Luke look out!" Sunset screams as the spikes rip Luke's clothes causing leaving scratches on his arms and legs causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

"This can't be legal!" Luna gasps.

"We gotta stop the match!" Celestia said.

"I'm afraid you can't." Cinch said stopping them.

"And why not?" Cadence asks.

"If CHS pulls their student from the event they forfeit the games resulting in Crystal Prep winning once again." Cinch said.

"Principal Cinch you can't approve of this." Celestia said.

"I am not aware of this world's customs who are we to say this isn't normal?" Cinch said causing the original Shane gang and Will to look in shock.

"This lady is treating us like we're savages!" Pronto snaps.

"She doesn't care about what Ryan does to Luke. She just cares about winning." Trixie growls.

"How Heartless is this school?" Sonata asks horrified.

Meanwhile nearby the Rainbooms and Twilight were equally horrified by this beatdown.

"I know Luke's tough, but this is ridiculous." Rainbow said.

"We gotta stop this." Rarity said as the girls stood up.

"Wait!" Luke said stopping them. "Don't pull me out. I can keep going. I'm winning this thing." Luke growls as he loads an Armashelt. "Let's go Dozer!"

Loading a Hop Rock, Ryan fires it. As both slugs transform Dozer rams the Hop Rock out of the way and charges towards Ryan forcing him to jump out of the way.

"Luke's not going down without a fight." Will said.

Ryan loads a Thresher slug and fries it a Luke as is spins like a chainsaw Luke gets an idea. Taking out an Aquabeek Luke fires it.

Using his Slug Fu, Luke causes the Aquabeek to dodge the Thresher attack and spray water creating a line of wet mud from Luke to Ryan.

Charging forward Luke slides in the mud and delivers a kick to Ryan's gut knocking him backwards.

"Oh yeah power slide!" Rainbow cheers.

Wiping mud off his face Luke glares Ryan down as he picked himself up.

"You really know how to piss a guy off." Ryan growls.

"Had enough Ryan? I'm still standing." Luke said.

"You should be less worried about me and more about yourself!" Ryan said firing an Arachnet who spins a large web behind Luke before it flies past him and bounces off the web spinning more around them as it traps the two slingers in a dome made out of webs.

"Get ready Luke because this is gonna hurt!" Ryan fires a Rammstone which punches Luke in the gut before flying past him and bouncing off the webs hitting him again from the side but what shocked people was the loud cracking noise followed by Luke's scream as it echoed throughout the field.

Luke holds his left arm in pain as it seemed to just dangle.

"This isn't a duel it's torture." Twilight said in horror.

"Luke." Sunset and the girls said on the verge of tears.

"I can't stand to see this anymore." Trixie said covering her mouth.

"Please Luke! The only thing we care about is your safety! No one will blame you if you surrender!" Eli calls out.

'That's right Canterlot, you're terrified, aren't you? If you can scare people to a certain point you can walk all over them and with this victory, you'll never even think about facing my school again.' Cinch thought as her victory seemed inevitable.

Little did they know walking from the front of the school Dana Por was walking to the back of the school wearing a business suit, skirt and glasses.

"I hope I didn't miss too much of the games." Dana said as she arrived to see Ryan staring Luke as he struggled to pick himself up. "What is going on here?" She asks in horror and shock.

Ryan looked at Luke and while part of him wanted to get revenge for his family another part of him didn't want to see Luke suffer anymore. "Come on just stay down." Ryan said quietly.

But to everyone's surprise and horror Luke picked himself up.

"Luke…stop please." Fluttershy whimpered.

"You really don't know when to give up do you?" Ryan asks.

"I'm not done." Luke pants as he loads Burpy into his one good arm. 'Alright I've seen dad do this a million times. It's now or never.'

Ryan loaded a Grenuke slug into his blaster and fired it at him.

"Let's go Burpy!" Luke yells firing Burpy straight up into the air surprising everyone as Burpy did a flaming loop-de-loop towards Luke.

"What is he?" Eli gasps as he saw Luke jump onto Burpy's back and ride him towards Ryan.

Everyone's eyes widen as Burpy breathes fire defeating the Grenuke and ramming into Ryan knocking him to the ground.

When Ryan looked up he saw Luke with his blaster inches from his face with a slug loaded in.

"You…lose." Luke pants.

Ryan looks at the situation and for the first time in a long time he smiles and dropped his hands signaling his surrender.

"C-Canterlot wins the second round! The score is tied!" Cadence smiles as all the students cheered at Luke's win.

"H-He did it!" Sunset cheers.

"That's my boy!" Eli cheers while Cinch stood up in anger.

"We are not done yet." She growls.

At first everyone was happy until everyone looked to see Luke about to fall to the ground when he felt someone support him. Opening his eyes he saw Dana holding him up.

"Hang on kiddo I got ya." Dana said.

"Mom?" Ryan said surprised before she turned to her son.

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk about this later young man." She said as she helped Luke over to the Rainbooms. "Someone want to help me get this kid to the Nurse's office?"

Snapping out of it the Rainbooms, Sonata and Luke's family ran over as fast as they could.

"Hey Eli, long time no see." Dana said.

"Hey Dana, so you ended up here, huh?" Eli asks.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Dana said.

* * *

At the Nurse's office, everyone was sitting around outside as they waited for the Nurse to patch up Luke.

"I know this might mean nothing from me, but I'm sorry my kid almost killed yours. I don't know how this happened." Dana said.

"He's gonna be okay. I know it." Eli said.

"I hope so." Sunset said when the Nurse walked out.

"How is he?" Will asks.

"Well his left arm is broken in half so it's gonna take quite some time for it to heal, he also has several cuts and bruises." She said.

"Just give it to us straight. Is he gonna be okay?" Applejack asks.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She smiles as Luke walks out with his arm in a cast and a several bandages all over his body and face.

Instantly the Rainbooms squealed in delight as they group hugged Luke.

"Luke that final move you did was beyond awesome." Rainbow said.

"When did you learn how to ride Burpy?" Pinkie asks.

"During that event." Luke cringes.

The girls hugged Luke again he yelped in pain as they had touched his broken arm.

"Thanks for giving us a chance." Sunset said.

"Now it's up to you girls to win this thing." Luke said.

"You got it." Rainbow said giving him the thumbs up.

Looking at the 8 of them the original Shane Gang and Dan smile happy for him. Little did they know Twilight was watching the happy friends and smiles happy to see Luke was okay.

A half hour later, Principal Cinch was talking to her remaining 6 members about the third event.

"You will each be racing in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross." She said.

"Yes!" Indigo Zap said pumping her fist.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track. Since Archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off." Cinch said.

"Well that's marvelous. If you want to lose before we even start." Sour Sweet mumbles.

"Given that Twilight won the first event single- handedly, I have every confidence she will be able to pull her wait here, won't you?" Cinch asks as Twilight nods.

As Luke made his way to the sidelines he sat down on the bench with Sonata and Eli helping him.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" Sonata asks.

"In gotta be here to support them." Luke said.

"Alright students, it's time for the final event, Tri-Cross Relay. Our contestants will compete in Archery, Speed Skating and finally Motocross. Each competitor must hit a bulls-eye in order for their friends to move on." Cadence said as Sour Sweet and Fluttershy started off the race.

Sour Sweet nailed her bullseye with ease allowing Twilight to go, but she wasn't having much luck as Sour Sweet. Fortunately thanks to all their slug training with Luke Fluttershy and Applejack were able to hit the bullseye allowing Pinkie Pie and Rarity to race ahead in the Speed Skating.

"And Canterlot High is off to an early lead." Cadence said.

"Yeah!" Luke said cheering for them.

"Oh that's just fantastic!" Sour Sweet said causing Twilight to feel terrible.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy said.

"You said it." Applejack agreed.

"If CPA doesn't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race." Cadence announced.

As her so called teammates continued to bash Twilight tears started to form causing Applejack to snap.

"I can't take anymore." She said walking to Twilight. "You have to stop aiming for the target."

"Oh that makes sense. Don't aim at the target." Sour Sweet said sarcastically.

"Rather you should aim where the target is going to be." Applejack said.

"Oh sure, take advice from the person YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!" Sour Sweet yells.

"Do you want to hit the target or not?" Applejack asks as Twilight nods. "Then trust me."

Following Applejack's advice Twilight hit the target allowing her teammates to race after Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Spike said running up to her freaking Sour Sweet out.

"See I was telling you the truth." Applejack said when suddenly she started to flow and ponied up. And just like with the others Twilight's device activated draining Applejack of her magic. "What…are you doing?"

"I don't know!" Twilight said as she tried to close it but trips over Spike causing the device to fall onto the skate track causing multiple portals to open around the course just as the two teams tied for Speed Skating and Motocross began.

From the portals, monstrous plant monsters appeared from them shocking everyone causing Pronto to let out a scream.

"What the hell is that?" Dana asks.

"That's Equestrian trouble." Luke said.

As the plant monsters attacked, they knocked Sunset and Sugarcoat off their bikes they went for Sunset only for Rainbow to pull her out of the way.

"Rainbow, you saved me." Sunset smiles.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." Rainbow said as she glowed and started to pony up.

When Cinch sees this, she looks to Celestia who shrugs.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow said as she flew off to fight off the plants while Sunset raced ahead.

It was neck and neck between her and Indigo Zap when Sunset crossed the finish line.

"Canterlot Wins!" As all the students of CHS cheered Crystal Prep looked in shock.

"Attention will all students please go to the gym." Cadence said.

As Twilight grabbed her device she closes it sealing the portals and making the plant monsters disappear.

"Is everyone okay?" Luke asks running over with Eli.

"Better than okay. We won!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah but someone could have been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" Sunset said.

"Um excuse me, but I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange occurrences that have been happening around the school." Twilight said as Volts hopped over to her. "And stuff like this. I didn't know magic was involved or how it works."

"That's okay. Neither do we." Rainbow said when her device went off.

"Oh no not again!" Twilight gasps as it drained Rainbow of her magic.

"What's happening?" Sunset asks.

"I don't know it just started doing that on its own." Twilight said as a portal opened causing everyone to gasp.

Nearby Cinch noticed the portal and hid from sight.

"It also causes dimension rifts but I don't know why?" Twilight said.

"Is there anything you do know? Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?" Sunset asks.

"Equestria?" Twilight asks confused.

"You're supposed to be smart, but did you ever think not to mess around with things you don't understand?" Sunset asks closing the device and grabbing Volts.

"But I want to understand! Give him back!" Twilight begs.

"No. You've already ruined one world you're ruining another." Sunset said handing Luke Volts who wanted to jump to Twilight but Burpy stopped him. "As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve to understand." She glares.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Twilight said running off crying.

"Twilight wait!" Spike said running after her.

Luke puts his hand on Sunset's shoulder and instantly she felt horrible for what she said.

Smirking Cinch saw one more chance to win as the Celestia, Luna and Cadence walked over.

"You can't honestly call that a fair race." She said.

"Principal Cinch with all do respect things weren't so fair when you let Ryan nearly kill one of my students." Celestia glares.

"Irrelevant. That was on fair grounds this was not. Your students have wings." Cinch denies.

"Perhaps we should end the games now." Celestia offers.

"Was that your tactic? To finally win and have us respect you as equals? I think not. Crystal Prep will win despite your students efforts." Cinch said walking away.

* * *

As clouds filled the skies both teams were on separate parts of the courtyard.

Luke limbs over still warn out from his event.

"With the last event declared null and void the scores are tied up, so we will go into our tie breaker event." Cadence said.

"A penant of each school has been placed somewhere around campus the first team to find it and bring it back wins." Luna said.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy said.

"But it's the last event, we have to win." Rainbow said.

"Can we really call these games anymore? Look at Luke, he can barely stand." Rarity said.

"Not to mention all this magic stealing and portal opening." Applejack said.

"And I feel bad about what I said to Twilight." Sunset frowns.

"Especially since she didn't mean all the stuff she did, she's actually very nice." Fluttershy said making Sunset feel worse.

Luke and Burpy look at Volts who was sighing sadly as he looked at Twilight on the other side.

"Once we finish this event I suggest we go over and apologize to her." Luke suggests causing Sunset to nod in agreement.

"I know I'm suggesting that you compete against a bunch of cheaters, but they must know they cannot win against us." Cinch said.

"But they have magic." Sugarcoat said.

"Fear not for I have a way we can fight fire with fire." Cinch said walking to Twilight. "Twilight I have seen your device in action. Containing magic is fine but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't understand how it works." Twilight said.

"But you'd like to. And since your opponents use it so it's only fair that we use it. Unless you have no interest in Everton, but I think that little device has more knowledge than any independent study program.

 **(Play Unleash the Magic)**

 **I realize that you've been always been an outcast.**

 **Its not everyone at school who likes to think.**

 **To find a student that's like you, I've had or maybe two.**

 **But the good ones disappear before I blink.**

 **Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh.**

 **Now I understand you have your reservations.**

 **Its hard to have a brain as large as yours.**

 **But if we don't win these games, well I think I've made it plain what will happen if we have the losing scores!**

 **Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh.**

 **Unleash the magic.**

 **Unleash the magic.**

 **If we lose, then you're to blame.**

 **They all used it, maybe abused it.**

 **So then, why can't we do the same?**

 **Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh.**

 **Call it power, call it magic. If we lose, it will be tragic.**

 **More important is the knowledge we'll have lost.**

 **A chance like this won't come again.**

 **You'll regret not giving in.**

 **Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?**

 **Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh.**

 **Unleash the magic.**

 **Unleash the magic.**

 **We're not friends here after all.**

 **Our only interest in this business is seeing Canterlot High School fall!**

 **Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh.**

 **What I'm suggesting's very simple.**

 **And since its win-win on all scores.**

 **You only want to learn about the magic that you have stored.**

 **And as for me and all the others, we only want what we deserve. That our school will clinch the win. AND MY LEGACY WILL ENDURE!**

 **Unleash the magic. Unleash the magic. If we lose, then its a crime.**

 **But we can win it, if you begin it.**

 **Its up to you to not fail this time!**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

Taking off her device, Twilight walks forward when Sunset and Spike see this their eyes widen in horror.

 **Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free...**

"If both teams are ready…

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

 **And now winning these games depends on me...**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

 **Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now!**

 **Twilight: And what doors might open if I try to use it...**

"The last game of the Friendship Games will begin…

 **But the magic's what I really want to see**

"Twilight no!" Spike yells running to her

 **NOW!**

As Twilight opens her device an explosion went off as and Twilight was lifted into the air horrifying everyone.

"HELP ME!" Twilight screams as the light engulfs her transforming her into a creature with dark wings, a jagged horn and blue flames to resemble her glasses, this was Midnight Sparkle.

Laughing manically, Midnight Sparkle looks to Sunset.

"You were right, I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" Midnight Sparkle fires a beam from her hand and destroys the Wondercolt statue creating a portal to Equestria.

"Equestria?" Sunset gasps when the ground underneath them started to crack as Midnight Sparkle created more portals to Equestria.

Seeing this Cinch tried to make a run for it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ryan asks.

"Anywhere to avoid that monster. I suggest you do the same." She said running away causing all the Crystal Prep kids to look at each other with mixed emotions.

"Twilight you can't do this!" Sunset said.

"Why not? There's whole worlds out there and they're filled with things you could only imagine!" Midnight Sparkle said firing another beam creating another portal.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Luke said running over.

"So what? I want to understand these worlds and once I'm done with Equestria I'm going after this Slugterra next!" She declares firing a beam at the ground creating a giant crater knocking Sunset near Twilight's device.

"Hang on!" Eli said as he and the Shane Gang were helping the Rainbooms rescue the students. As the students of Crystal Prep watched them they knew what they had to do.

Luke struggles to help the students with one good arm when suddenly the ground him split causing him to fall when suddenly a web grabbed him.

"I got you!" Looking up he saw Ryan and his Arachnets pulling him to safety. "Hang on!"

Looking around Sunset saw the girls were being helped by the Crystal Prep team and as Twilight's device pointed to each one of the girls, they started to glow causing Sunset to realize what was going on.

"No! This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now! Like you can have everything you want I've been where you are! I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and just like you I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" Sunset said.

"Oh no. Unlike you I can have can't everything I want!" Midnight Sparkle said.

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness and sometimes it can even lead to something more." Sunset said turning to Luke as the girls glowed bright and sent beams to the device Sunset was holding in her hand. "I want to show you." Sunset smashes the device on the ground and it enveloped Sunset turning her into a creature in a white dress and glowing horn. "The magic of friendship!"

"She's…She's beautiful." Luke said in awe as Eli nudged his son saying he found quite a catch causing him to blush.

Firing bright yellow beams Sunset sealed the portals to Equestria.

Growling in anger Midnight Sparkle attacks Sunset. As the two of them clashed beams Volts climbed out of Luke's jacket and hopped onto Spike's back

"Twilight!" Spike calls out.

As Midnight Sparkle looks down at Volts and Spike's sad eyes a brief part of Twilight revealed herself.

"Spike? Volts?"

Using this opening Sunset overpowers Midnight Sparkle engulfing them both in a bright light.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way. Just like someone once did for me." Sunset said offering her hand.

When Twilight took it, the light died down returning her and Sunset to normal.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Twilight said.

"I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." Sunset said when Spike and Volts tackled her to the ground hugging her causing her to laugh.

As Cinch came out from behind the bleachers, she tried to make a run for it when a Frostcrawler froze her legs to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Turning around Cinch was face to face with everyone from both schools and boy were they pissed off.

"Principal Celestia I demand that you forfeit the Friendship games it is clear that CHS has—"

"Oh give it a rest!" Sonata said firing a Flatlorinkus at her exploding in her face covering her in a foul smelling odor.

"How dare you! I will report this to the school board, the police, you are all done for!" Cinch said.

"Sure and while you're at it you can add how you convinced my son cheating was okay along with attempted murder and turning one of your own students into a power-crazed magical creature just to win a game." Dana said.

"And I'm sure they'll love to hear about the magical students with wings." Celestia smirks.

"Or the portals to other worlds." Luna smirks.

"Or maybe the transforming slugs." Eli smirks.

"And don't forget to mention the talking dog." Cadence smirks.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." Spike smirks along with everyone else.

"And by the way." Trixie then punched Cinch in the face knocking her out of the ice and to the ground. "That was for my son."

"Okay you're mom's pretty cool." Sunset said.

"Yeah she is." Luke smiles.

"I know none of this was what we all expected but after this I would say we're all winners." Celestia said causing everyone to cheer.

* * *

Soon all of them were relaxing enjoying what the games were really about, making friends.

As Twilight was sitting down Luke walked over to her.

"Oh uh, I guess you probably want Volts back. Gotta keep Slugterra a secret." Twilight assumes causing Volts to frown.

Smiling Luke shakes his head. "I'd never separate someone who clearly loves their slugs."

"Really?" Twilight smiles.

"But. It comes at a price." Luke adds.

"What kind of price?" Twilight asks.

"How do you feel about transferring schools?" Luke asks causing Twilight to gasp before she hugs him tightly in thanks. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Broken arm!" He flinches in pain.

"Sorry." Twilight blushes.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them when Twilight leaned in and kissed Luke on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Hey uh Luke." Ryan said getting his attention as he walked over with his mom.

"You're not gonna break his other arm, are you?" Spike asks.

"No I…want to apologize." Ryan sighs.

"I explained everything to Ryan about how your father still helped me even when I stole from him and since it mostly Cinch who tricked my son into breaking it he will be spending a lot of time away from slugs and fighting for awhile." Dana glares.

"I'm grounded for a long time." Ryan winced.

"Well maybe when your punishment is lifted I'll think about giving you another chance." Luke said.

"You really are like your father." Dana smirks. "See you later Shane." Dana said as she and Ryan walked away.

* * *

The next day, the Rainbooms and Twilight were having lunch in front of the Wondercolt statue when suddenly the portal opened and Equestria Twilight ran out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly it was the strangest thing to ever happen to me." She said when she noticed Sci-Twi. "Make that the second strangest."


	18. Dana's Story

**Chapter 18: Dana's Story**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, I'm glad you all enjoyed my Friendship Games version of this story, now many of you have asked the same question of how Dana got to Canterlot so I hope this answers your question. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since the Friendship Games and Luke's family were still in Canterlot.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was watching as Kord was carrying armfuls of different kinds of tech into the barn.

"Uh you mind telling me what you're doing in there?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Can't. It's a surprise." Kord said. "Besides Eli's holding a meeting for Luke and all his friends. You better get down there."

"Oh no." Applejack gasps as she grabs her blaster. "Knuckles let's go!" Hopping down from her room Knuckles lands on her shoulder and they took off.

"Perfect, that outta buy me a little time to finish these up." Kord said cracking his knuckles and walking back into the barn.

* * *

At Luke's house, Eli was smiling as he, Trixie, Pronto, Luke, Sonata, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were eating breakfast when Applejack walks in.

"Hey y'all sorry I'm late." Applejack said sitting down.

"Don't worry about it. You just better hurry before Pronto takes all the good stuff." Trixie said handing her a plate.

As Luke tried to cut his pancakes, he flinches in pain not being able to use his left arm.

Looking over Rarity scoots closer. "Here you go darling." Rarity said cutting it up for him and holding it out for him to taste.

Blushing slightly Luke takes a bite and smiles. "Thanks Rarity." Looking down he saw Spike eating with Volts, Burpy, Knuckles, Racer, Torch and all the other slugs. "How you liking the food Spike?"

"Mmm tasty." Spike said when he noticed Pronto looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just strange getting used to a talking dog. What's next talking slugs?" Pronto asks.

"Why not? You're a giant talking mole." Rainbow laughs.

"She's got you there Pronto." Eli chuckles.

"So do you guys hang out like this all the time?" Twilight asks.

"Yep what do you think?" Luke asks.

"I gotta admit it's pretty cool seeing all these types of slugs in one place." Twilight said looking at all of them.

"Pretty cool right?" Pinkie asks when they heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"Oh I invited someone over for breakfast." Eli said walking to the door and when he opens it they all gasp when they saw Ryan and Dana Por at the door.

"Hey there." Dana waves.

"Oh no you don't!" Applejack declares as she, Rainbow, Rarity and Sunset drew their blasters while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie got in front of Luke to protect him.

"Whoa, you've been recruiting Eli?" Dana asks surprised.

"Nope these girls are part of my son's team." Eli said. "Calm down girls they come in peace."

"Prove it. Let out all your slugs." Rainbow said as Dana took out all her slugs.

"Pop the one in the chamber." Sunset said.

"Street smart, impressive." Dana smirks letting out an Arachnet.

"My mom and I came because we promised to explain everything to Mr. Shane." Ryan said when a man with spiky black hair walked up behind them. This was Zack, Ryan's father and Dana's husband.

"And she thought it would be best if I came along to help explain." He said.

As the three of them walked in Applejack looks to Ryan and stomps on his foot causing him to hiss in pain.

"Okay I deserved that. You girls have anything else you want to get off your plate?" Ryan groans when Rarity, Pinkie and Sonata slapped him, Sunset punched him in the gut and Rainbow kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Ooh right in the mole mounds." Proto winced.

"Was that really necessary?" Zack asks.

"In all fairness you did kinda go overboard." Twilight said.

"Kinda?" Spike raises an eyebrow.

"How could you let Principal Cinch trick you like that?" Luke asks.

"Ex principal." Ryan groans.

"After the Friendship Games I may have "persuaded" Cinch into going into early retirement." Dana smirks.

"Still as sneaky as ever Dana." Eli smirks.

"One of the things I love about her." Zack said kissing her cheek.

"So how did you wind up here after the whole incident back in Slugterra?" Eli asks as Dana's family sat down.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking why you had to leave Slugterra?" Sunset asks.

"It's because of this." Dana said taking out a dark orb looking object.

"Ooh, interesting." Pinkie said picking it up.

"The Shadow Walker." Eli recalls.

"What's it do?" Fluttershy asks.

"It always whoever to use it to travel through the shadows like the Shadow Clan." Eli said.

"The shadows? How does that work?" Applejack asks when suddenly the Shadow Walker glowed and Pinkie disappeared surprising them.

"Like that." Dana said.

"Where'd she go?!" Rainbow asks when Pinkie came back a few seconds later holding a cake.

"You guys are not gonna believe it! First I was here and then I touched this cool glowy thing and the next thing I know I'm at Sugar Cube Corner right as they finish baking a new cake!" Pinkie said excited holding it up.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Sunset said.

"Oh yeah and when I discovered that thing could get me anywhere I wanted I used it to try and go down as the greatest thief in Slugterra's history and I was good at it until I decided to try to steal from Dr. Blakk." Dana said.

"You mean the guy you took down?" Sonata asks looking at Eli.

"Yeah and needless to say when she did steal from Blakk was not happy." Eli said.

"He sent bounty hunters after Dana and one of them had almost captured her, but after dealing with us we helped Dana fake her death in order to get Blakk off her back." Trixie said.

"So, I guess that leaves the big question on how you got all the way up here?" Luke asks.

"It all started after we faked my death. I was struggling to find a safe place to live and needless to say I didn't have many options. So, I expanded my search and looked anywhere I could think of where my past couldn't find me until one day, I found this old cavern. I followed it and it led to one of the Shane's drop sights. After what seemed like forever, I managed to climb up it and reached the surface." Dana said.

"But after that she was completely worn out and starving, which is when I found her." Zack said. "After t hat one thing led to another and we ended up getting married."

"And the rest is history." Dana smiles kissing her husband.

"An old cavern? Interesting." Luke said to himself.

"So you climbed up the Drop? Not bad Dana, that's quite a feat." Eli said.

"And because of that I know figured out the greatest Shane secret of all time." Dana smirks.

"But what have you done since you discovered this?" Eli asks.

"I'm the head of my own security company. I help people by keeping thieves from stealing their valuables." Dana said.

"Well who better to understand how a thief thinks than a former one." Trixie smirks.

"Exactly." Dana grins when suddenly they heard a fidgeting with the door.

"I'll get it." Luke said walking to the door when it suddenly swung open revealing Kord.

"You guys! They're finally done!" Kord said excited when he noticed everyone had a horrified expression and Luke was missing. "Hey where's Luke?"

"I'm right here." Luke groans.

Moving the door away Kord saw Luke pressed against the wall.

"Oops." Kord cringes as Twilight runs over and helps him up.

* * *

After Luke had recovered from the door, Kord was leading them all to the barn at Sweet Apple Acres.

"So what's this big surprise you got for us?" Rainbow asks.

"Is it a party? I love surprise parties." Pinkie said excited.

"It's not a party, but it is something you'll all need." Kord said as he stopped in front of the barn. "I hope you're ready."

Kord opens the barn and all the girls dropped their mouths in shock to see 8 mecha beasts for them. For Applejack an ox, Rainbow Dash a cheetah, Rarity a snow leopard, Sonata had a lioness, Pinkie had a jackal, Fluttershy had a bear, and Sunset and Twilight both had alicorn mecha beasts.

"No way." Sunset said with wide eyes.

"This is AWESOME!" Rainbow cheered getting onto her mecha beast. "We actually get to keep these?"

"Yep they're all yours." Kord nods.

"Um are these things safe?" Twilight asks nervously.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to ride one." Luke said.

As the Rainbooms were admiring their new mechas Eli was looking at them with a smile on his face.

"So you think they'll be okay when we leave?" Trixie asks.

"Oh yeah, Luke's got a great team with him." Eli smiles.

"Not as great as us they don't have the amazing Pronto with them." Pronto said.

"Somehow I think they'll get by." Eli rolls his eyes.


	19. New Enemy

**Chapter 19: New Enemy**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I was struggling to come up with ideas between Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree and thanks to my friend Nitro Zeus I figured some out. I hope you like what I have planned. Sorry this one is a little short. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In an old cavern in Slugterra, a faint light was shining from the top of it as multiple slugs hopped towards it.

Looking up they saw it was the same cavern Dana used to get to the surface. Chirping all the slugs looked to each other before discovering multiple holes that all led in one direction, up.

Meanwhile up on the surface, Eli was climbing out of the sewers with something in his hands.

"Glad the Shadow Clan was able to get you for me." Eli said opening his hands to reveal Doc who was happy to be out and about. "I got a feeling Luke will be really happy to see you again."

Making his way to Sweet Apple Acres he arrived to see Luke and Kord waiting in a clearing with a timer in their hands.

"What's going on?" Eli asks when they stopped him and bursting out of the trees was Rainbow on her mecha beast with Applejack and Sonata right behind her.

"Whoo! Eat my dust losers!" Rainbow cheers.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Applejack said when Pinkie Pie, Sunset and Rarity came in from behind them with Twilight and Fluttershy bringing up the rear.

"Slow down!" Twilight said as she and Fluttershy were having their mecha beasts just walk.

"We're not ready to go fast like all of you." Fluttershy said.

"Seriously? You two have some of the most awesome rides in the world and you're moving at a snail's pace." Rainbow said as they looked down to see Rainbow's tortoise Tank walking faster than them.

"You girls really need some practice." Luke said walking over.

"Sorry I guess I never really thought I would be riding something like this." Twilight said.

"Come let's take a break." Luke said offering a hand and helping them off their mechas.

Taking a break all of them drank bottles of Apple Cider when Eli walks up to them.

"You all aren't doing half bad, but even so there's only so much you can do without Luke helping you girls." Eli said.

"Well he can't really do much with a broken arm." Applejack said.

"Which is why I went to get someone." Eli said holding up Doc causing Luke to smile.

"Doc." He said as the slug waves at him happy to see him.

"Whoa, what's that one?" Sunset asks interested.

"Doc's a healer slug. He even has the power to cure ghouls." Eli said impressing them. "But today he's gonna be healing someone else."

Loading Doc into his blaster he aims him at Luke surprising everyone.

"Wait what are you—" Before they could finish Eli fires Doc. Transforming Doc latches onto Luke's arm creating a bright green light.

When it died down Doc transforms back to normal and hops off Luke and he was able to move his arm again surprising everyone.

"Where has this slug been all my life?" Rainbow said impressed.

"The doctors said it would take at least a month to even move your arm again, how did he do that?" Sonata asks as Luke moves his arm around.

"Doc is the best healer around. At first we just used him for slugs but when Luke started slinging Doc decided to up his game to help me take care of my son." Eli said as Doc brushed it off like it was nothing.

"So how much longer do we get to have the Shane Gang around to train us?" Pinkie asks.

"Actually, we have to head back by the end of the day." Trixie said.

"What? But we were just getting started." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry but Slugterra needs us." Pronto said.

"Now that Luke's all better he can take over training you girls along with Eli's dad." Kord said.

"But I kinda liked having you all here." Luke said sadly.

"Sorry Luke but duty calls. Want to walk with us back to the Drop?" Eli asks and Luke nods.

"Come on Burpy." Luke said as Burpy hopped onto his shoulder and they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the harbor in some worn-down buildings a manhole opened up and from it over a dozen slugs popped their heads out curious of their new surroundings when a shadow appeared over them.

Turning around the slugs looked up to see a girl with purple skin, red hair, and a scarred right eye.

"Hmm now what do we have here?" She asks bending down and picking up an Armashelt when it noticed a slingshot strapped to her hips and points to it.

Looking at the slug curiously she grabs her slingshot and loads the slug inside it. "You want to go flying, fine it's your funeral."

Flinging the slug her eyes widen in shock as it transformed and blasted a giant hole in a building. Looking down at the other slugs she saw they all smiled eager for the chance to battle and a grin formed on her face.

"I don't know what you little things are, but I've got a crew that would love your talents." She said picking them all up and carrying the slugs away to an unknown location.

* * *

Making their way down into the sewers Luke and Burpy said goodbye to everyone once again.

"You stay safe Luke, keep the fight going up here." Kord said as they fist bumped.

"I will Uncle Kord." Luke nods when Kord pulls him into a whisper.

"And between you and me that Applejack girl is quite the tough one, she might make a pretty good girlfriend." Kord whispers.

"Wh-What?" Luke said surprised.

"Just think about it." Kord said as he walked away and Pronto walks up to him.

"Well my brave and strong nephew I must bid you adieu." Pronto said.

"Good luck O' Great and Amazing Pronto." Luke chuckles.

"By the way if anything happens between you and Fluttershy I want to be the first to know." Pronto smirks when Trixie grabs him and yanks him out of the way.

"Fluttershy? Are you nuts? Luke needs a girl who can take care of him and can handle herself not the other way around." Trixie said.

"Oh so who do you think Luke should date?" Pronto glares.

"Easy, that Rarity girl is the perfect example of a caring and kind girl that's perfect for my boy." Trixie said.

"Mom." Luke said embarrassed beyond words.

"Okay Trixie now I know you're talking crazy because Applejack is the perfect girl for Luke." Kord said.

"Fluttershy!" Pronto yells.

"Uh guys, I don't really think who Luke dates is up to you." Eli said.

"Thank you, dad at least you understand." Luke sighs.

"Besides I'm pretty Sunset Shimmer is the perfect girl for him." Eli smirks.

"That's it! Bye see you soon! Love you all!" Luke said pushing them towards the Drop.

As all of them climbed inside Eli hugs him and Trixie kisses his forehead before they got in.

"Keep a close eye on his Burpy." Eli said as Burpy waved goodbye.

"Love you Luke." Trixie said.

"Love you too." Luke said as Eli pressed the button and they all dropped down towards Slugterra.

Once they were gone Luke sighed. "Burpy sometimes my family is really embarrassing."

Burpy rolls his eyes saying no duh as they made their way home.


	20. What's my Name?

**Chapter 20: What's my Name?**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, my friend Nitro Zeus gave me an awesome idea for a song to use in this and it just made sense. I hope this was worth the wait. I also brought back some old enemies for this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the city, everything seemed peaceful when suddenly an explosion went off at a jewelry store.

Inside three teens wearing masks were holding slingshots as the security guards came out with guns.

"Alright freeze!"

"Not a bad idea." One takes out a Frostcrawler and fires it causing it to transform and freeze their legs.

One took out a Polero Slug and fired it tying up the staff in the back.

"We'll be taking those." The leader said grabbing bags of jewels and heading out.

As the police arrived the leader loaded a Tormato slug and fired it creating a tornado which blew the police away.

"Too easy." The leader said as they

Little did they know two faces were watching them from a van with great interest.

"Hey were those?" One asks.

"Yes, the same creatures that annoying boy from Canterlot High used." The other said.

"We may not have our powers anymore, but we can use those powers." One grins as they decided to follow them.

At the harbor, the three figures arrived a large warehouse they converted into their base where a dozen other teens with slugs were counting money, food and many other items.

The leader took off her mask to reveal the girl with the red hair, this was Tempest Shadow.

"Another successful heist thanks to our newest recruits." Tempest said grabbing her Tormato slug. "Well done, Storm."

Storm chirps brushing it off.

"Good job Tempest. Using these things might have been your best idea yet." A teen said taking off his mask to reveal a boy with gray skin and blue hair, this was Astral Nova.

"That's right Astral. With these things and my plans we'll be able to get whatever we want." Tempest grins.

 **(Play What's My Name?)**

 **This is all hands on deck**

 **Calling out to lost boys and girls**

 **I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect**

 **We won't stop 'til we rule the world**

 **It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)**

 **Our sail's about to be set (set, set)**

 **They ain't seen nothing yet**

 **Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget**

 **What's my name, what's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Say it louder**

 **What's my name, what's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Feel the power**

 **No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

 **What's my name what's my name?**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud**

 **(Temmpest, Tempest)**

 **All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Tempest, Tempest)**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it**

 **(Temm pu as as t)**

 **Tempest**

 **I'm the queen of this town**

 **I call the shots, you know who I am**

 **I don't need to wear no fake crown**

 **Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance**

 **It's our time, we up next (next, next)**

 **My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)**

 **The worst is now the best**

 **And leaving us here will be their last regret**

 **What's my name what's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Say it louder**

 **What's my name What's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Feel the power**

 **No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

 **What's my name what's my name?**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it**

Jumping up on the tables Astral took over.

 **You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun**

 **Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one**

 **Ready here, we come We always get our way**

 **It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)**

 **She's the captain, I'm the first mate**

 **Enemies seasick can't see straight**

 **Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook**

 **Tempest's so hot they get burned if they look**

 **It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em**

 **I see your eyes on me boys, hey**

 **You know what my name is**

 **Say it, say it louder**

 **Ho, woah**

 **Come on**

 **What's my name what's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Say it louder**

 **What's my name What's my name? (Tempest)**

 **Feel the power**

 **No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

 **What's my name what's my name?**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it**

 **(Tempest, Tempest)**

 **All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Tempest, Tempest)**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it**

 **Oh, say it louder (Tempest, Tempest)**

 **Oh, say it louder (Tempest, Tempest)**

 **What's it, what's it, say it, say it**

 **Tempest**

As they finished their song they suddenly heard a small clapping noise alerting all of them.

"Impressive." A female voice said.

"Who's there?" Tempest asks as she and the others turn to see Adagio and Aria walk in.

Grabbing their slingshots Tempest and Astral aim their slugs at them.

"I suggest you two state your business before we let you have it." Tempest said.

"What would you say if I knew a way you can really use those things for something much more than these pathetic little heists?" Aria asks.

"And if you agree we know someone who has a much better way of using these. Much better than your slingshots." Adagio said picking up a Thresher slug getting their attention.

"I'm listening." Tempest said causing Adagio to grin evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile at CHS, it had been a week since Luke's family went back to Slugterra but even so the memory of Luke's Slug Duel during the Friendship Games was still fresh in everyone's minds.

At first Luke was happy he no longer had to hide Burpy and his slugs anymore, but it quickly backfired.

As Luke was walking down the hall, Trixie, Snips and Snails were following him.

"Luke! The great and powerful Trixie would like to take up Slug Slinging as well. Is there a way you could find me a slug to call my own?" Trixie asks.

"Uh Slugs aren't just objects that you can sell, they're living creatures and they mean everything to Slugterra." Luke explains.

"Exactly which is why wouldn't it make sense to help other people learn about your world?" Trixie asks.

"Trixie for the 10th time the answer is no." Luke said.

"What about us?" Snips asks as he and Snails pushed back her.

"No." Luke said leaving to the music room where the Rainbooms were hanging out.

"Still trying to get slugs out of you?" Sunset asks.

"Why can't you just give them one?" Rainbow asks.

"If you were me would you honestly give them a slug?" Luke asks.

Rainbow pauses for a few seconds. "Nevermind."

"These slugs are very unique, not to mention very powerful. I can see why you're hesitant about who should get them." Twilight said feeding Volts.

"Yeah, until I can be sure I can keep this from spiraling out of control I'm limiting the amount of Slug Slingers to you guys." Luke said.

"Probably a good call." Sunset said.

"Yeah you wouldn't want the wrong people using these slugs." Pinkie said juggling all her slugs causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

When school was over, Luke left CHS and started walking home unaware that he was being watched.

"So that's him?" Tempest asks.

"Yep, take a close look at him." Aria points to the slug containers strapped around his chest.

"That's some good gear. We need that." Astral said impressed.

"Well I'll be, so you two weren't lying." Tempest said looking at Adagio. "What exactly are you hoping to get out of this?"

"That boy helped people take away something important to me. It's only fair that I do the same." Adagio said.

"Revenge…I can respect that." Tempest grins as they followed Luke.

* * *

That night, back at Luke's house as Will was in the garage making some adjustments to some blasters.

"There we go, good as new." Will said before opening up a cabinet to reveal a dozen more Shane blasters. "At least with these Luke and the girls will be prepared."

As Luke was in the living room watching tv Sonata was upstairs feeding all the slugs when the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Luke got up to answer it but when opened the door he saw a Grenuke slug being fired and landed right at his front door. "Uh oh." Luke's eyes widen as he slammed the door shut and made a run for it but the explosion went off destroying the front door and burying Luke under the rubble.

"What the?!" Will runs out to see 4 masked figures holding slugs and slingshots. "Slugs?!"

Firing a Rammstone, Speedstinger and a Flaringo the three slugs flew towards Will, but he dodges all three with ease.

While the three of them kept Will distracted the leader snuck past him to the back and saw the dozen Shane Blasters in the drawer. Grinning she took them all before firing a Polero tying up Will's legs from behind.

"What the?!" Before Will could react a Rammstone punches Will in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What's going on down here?!" Sonata runs in to see the four figures stealing the blasters and were about to leave. "Oh no you don't!"

Sonata leaps at one and tackles them to the ground. "You're not getting away with this!" Ripping off the mask she gasps to see the person was Aria causing both their eyes to widen in shock.

But before she could say anything Astral blasted Sonata with a Hoverbug which grabbed Sonata and threw her into the rubble where Luke was.

"S-Sonata?" Aria said surprised standing up.

"Come on!" Tempest calls out.

Putting on her mask Aria ran after them leaving the Shane house.

As they ran across the block Adagio looks at the blasters Tempest stole and grabbed one and another Grenuke slug.

"So long Shane." Adagio said firing the slug as it landed inside and exploded causing the house to go up in flames. "And next up is the Rainbooms."

From inside Burpy, Pieper and all the other slugs shook Luke awake as he groans to see Sonata and Will on the ground unconscious as the flames were spreading quickly throughout the house.

"Grandpa! Sonata!" Getting up quickly he grabs them both and they all ran outside just before the house completely collapsed.

As April arrives she gasps to see her home in ruins and her family and slugs collapsed on her lawn.

"What happened?" She asks in horror as the fire department arrived to put out the flames.


	21. Tracking Rogue Slingers

**Chapter 21: Tracking Rogue Slingers**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know many of you were quite eager to see what I have planned next but I needed to do one more important thing before it all went down. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Sweet Apple Acres, Luke's family and Sonata were in the living room as Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith brought them some ice packs, apple cider and blankets.

"Thanks for letting us stay here while our house is under repairs Granny Smith." Will said.

"Oh think nothing of it. We're really sorry about the fire. Aren't we Big Mac?" Applejack asks.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Come on, let's get some beds ready for them." Granny Smith said as she and Big Mac walked upstairs when the door opened to reveal Rarity, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"We got your call Mrs. Shane." Twilight said.

"Is everyone okay?" Sunset asks.

"Darling what happened?" Rarity asks.

"We got attacked, a group of Rogue Slingers broke into our house, stole a dozen blasters I had made for you guys." Will explains.

"And to add insult to injury they set our house on fire after they robbed us." Luke said.

"How did they find any slugs? I thought I got the only one you guys misplaced." Twilight said.

"We're not sure, but we have to do something." April said.

"And put a stop to them." Luke said.

"Who were those people and why would they do such a thing?" Fluttershy asks as Sonata was looking at her reflection in her mug of Apple cider as she remembered seeing Aria among the robbers.

'If Aria was with them that means Adagio was with them too, that's the only way they could know about Luke. I have to tell them the truth…but if I do then I'm basically selling out my sisters and I'd be no better than them when they left me in that alley.' Sonata thought struggling to come to a choice.

"Who cares who they were, we just have to find them, kick their butts and take the slugs and blasters back." Rainbow said.

"Yeah! New Shane Gang to the rescue!" Pinkie Pie cheers.

"Easier said than done, darling. We have no idea who these people are and where they could be." Rarity said.

As they talked trying to figure something out, Sunset looked to see Luke walk out the backdoor.

Looking around Sunset followed him to see Burpy trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not in the mood Burpy." Luke chokes as Sunset walks out.

"Luke, don't worry everything is gonna be alright." Sunset said.

"Just stop." Luke said surprising her.

"Huh?" Sunset looks to see a few tears running down his eyes. "Luke, it's really not so bad."

"Not so bad? Not so bad!" Luke said standing up to face her to reveal the red in his eyes. "It was humiliating! They attacked me in my own house, robbed me of almost everything, attacked my family, burned down my house and I couldn't lift so much as a finger to do anything!" Luke snaps grabbing Sunset's shoulders. "Why does this keep happening?! I try so hard to make things right, but I keep messing up!" Luke breaks crying into Sunset's shoulder. "I-I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Slowly Sunset wraps her arms around him pulling him in close.

"I must look like the worst leader in the world right now. I don't know how you girls keep putting up with me." Luke said.

"Don't say that. It's from your advice and leadership we all keep going…well you're the one who keeps me going." Luke looks up to see Sunset move in and kiss him on the lips causing his eyes to widen as Burpy looks at them in surprise.

"Sunset?" Luke said as they separate.

"Luke, what happened tonight was a nightmare, but the thing about nightmares is that they're only temporary. They can get better." Sunset said.

"Thanks, Sunset." Luke smiles as they walk in to see Will, Sonata and the Rainbooms looking to them.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asks.

"You two were gone for quite a while." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I just needed a wakeup call." Luke said as Sunset playfully punches his shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Pinkie asks.

"Girls, I need your help more than ever." Luke admits.

"And you got it." Rainbow said giving him the thumbs up.

"You've helped us on more than several occasions." Rarity said.

"And we want to help you." Fluttershy nods.

"Just tell us what we need to do." Applejack said.

Sonata looks over to see the Rainbooms gather to Luke's side and remembered that when things looked their worst for her.

Flashback:

It was the day after the Battle of the Bands and the Dazzlings were sitting by their van and Adagio kicked a trashcan in anger.

"Our one chance to get our powers back and we blew it!" Adagio growls.

"Now we're stuck in this world even more miserable than before." Aria said.

"Well it could be worse. I'm sure if we figure out a plan we can do something about it." Sonata suggests.

"We should have been able to beat those Rainbooms and that Slug boy." Aria said.

"Yes we should have…unless one of us didn't have the guts to finish him." Adagio said as she and Aria turned to Sonata.

"Why are you guys looking at—" Before Sonata could finish Adagio yanks her out of the van and pinned her against the wall in the alley.

"You could have finished him off back there!" Adagio said.

"What?!" Sonata said surprised.

"It's no surprise she couldn't. Sonata kept acting so friendly to that boy, she was all over him." Aria said.

"What? No I swear it wasn't my fault. I wanted my powers back too." Sonata said.

"You're pathetic Sonata, you always were the soft one of the group." Adagio said.

"In other words, the worst." Aria said.

"B-But we're a team, the Dazzlings." Sonata said as Adagio let go.

"Not anymore. As of now the Dazzlings are a duo." Adagio said as Sonata watched the two of them drive off leaving her alone in the alley in the pouring rain.

Dropping to the ground, Sonata started to cry when some footsteps came towards her.

"What are you doing sitting here?" Sonata looks up to see Luke and Burpy looking down at her.

Flashback End:

When times were tough Adagio and Aria abandoned her, but Luke who was her enemy helped her when no one else did. Looking to her slug belt she saw Pieper and all her other slugs. So much had happened to her because of Luke and she had never been happier. She knew what she had to do.

"Wait." Sonata said standing up getting their attention. "Before the house burst into flames, I saw one of their faces…it was Aria." She declared surprising everyone.

"You're old friend from the Dazzlings?" Luke said surprised.

"No wonder they were able to find our home because they knew about Slugterra from their battle with you." Will said.

"Sonata why didn't you say anything?" Sunset asks.

"Well I wasn't sure at first. For so long they were by my side, but being with you guys as the Shane Gang and part of the Rainbooms I've never been happier to be part of such a group." Sonata admits causing them all to smile.

"And we're happy to have you as our friend too." Luke smiles as they all pulled her into a group hug.

Smiling Sonata hugs back when April walks in.

"Uh kids, you might want to see this." She said pointing them to the TV.

Walking into the next room, they watched a news report.

"In the past few days a chain of robberies have shaken the city as a group of masked criminals have been robbing banks, jewelry stores and everything in between. We now show you footage of the criminals on their latest heist." The news reporter said.

All of them looked in shock to see Tempest's crew using their new Shane blasters shooting slugs taking out the cops, security guards and even walls in their way before robbing them blind.

"Okay that's not good." Pinkie cringed.

"Using slugs to rob people. These people need to be stopped." Twilight said.

"Yeah but how are we gonna find them if the police can't?" Fluttershy asks.

"Easy." Will said standing up. "We track their crime sprees and see if we can find a trend in their targets and use it to predict where they might strike next."

"And then we go after them." Luke said.

"Well I don't know if it's obvious or not to you guys but I see a pattern to these crimes." Twilight said getting their attention. "You see look at this, for the first crime they started small with a local bank and with each heist they pulled they moved up in which sights had more profits and so by my calculations their next theft will be at something very big and expensive." Twilight said.

"Twilight you are awesome!" Rainbow smiled as she gave Twilight a nooggie.

"Twilight how long do you think it could take you to figure out their next move?" Luke asks.

"Give me until tomorrow." Twilight said.

"Thank you." Luke said hugging Twilight causing a faint blush to appear on her face.

"Oh uh it's no problem, really." Twilight said adjusting her glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tempest's base, Tempest was very happy. Thanks to the new blasters and Adagio's tips their little gang had become very successful.

In the abandoned warehouses, they had piles of loot, electronics, and whatever their hearts could desire.

But not everyone was enjoying their new riches and power. At a table, Aria was sitting down thinking about her encounter with Sonata back at the Shane House.

'To think after we left her in that alley, she would end up with that Slug Boy. She must've been pretty desperate for a roof over her head. Should I tell Adagio and Tempest about her?' Aria thought when she saw Adagio walk over.

"Well this sure beats sleeping a van, doesn't it?" Adagio said putting her blaster on the table. "Maybe we should try going to this Slugterra in the future."

"Well even if it's not Equestrian Magic this Slug power is an okay second." Aria said.

"And it felt pretty good getting back at Shane for helping the Rainbooms take away our magic." Adagio said.

"I guess." Aria said.

Nearby Tempest was having Astral search around for their next heist.

"So what are you feeling next?" Astral asks.

"Let's go for something big, something that could set us for years." Tempest said as Astral typed furiously on his laptop.

"I think I got it." Astral grins turning his laptop to Tempest and saw an for the Canterlot Boat Show causing her to grin.

"Perfect. How long until?" Tempest asks.

"Next weekend." Astral said.

"Make it so." Tempest said. "We'll get a bunch of snooty yacht owners and rob them blind."

* * *

The next day at Sweet Apple Acres, everyone was watching as Twilight was examining the newspapers, crime reports and patterns of Tempest's crew.

"Wow, she's pretty good. Probably even better than Dana's dad when he helped me." Will said.

"Yeah good thing we have an egghead on our team." Rainbow chuckles.

"Well in case we do end up facing them soon we better have enough ammo to fight back." Applejack said as they passed around slugs.

"I got it!" Twilight yells startling everyone. Looking around Twilight blushes a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Well don't keep us in suspense. Where are they going?" Luke asks as Twilight puts her computer down.

"The Canterlot Boat Show, those things are filled with rich boat owners who those thieves would love to get their hands on." Twilight said.

"Says here it's next weekend." Sunset said.

"Perfect. That gives us a little time to prepare." Will said.

"Sonata are you gonna be okay? What if we run into Adagio and Aria?" Fluttershy asks.

"Then it's payback time." Sonata said grabbing her blaster.

"Alright Shane Gang, let's teach these thieves a lesson when you mess with Slugterra." Luke said determined.


	22. Shane Gang vs Tempest Crew

**Chapter 22: Shane Gang vs Tempest Crew**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry about the wait and I know many of you are excited for Legend of Everfree and I am almost there. After one more event I'll be able to do that movie. In the meantime, I think I can keep you all entertained. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the night before the boat show, and both the Shane Gang and Tempest's Crew were eager to accomplish their goal.

At the warehouses, Tempest was walking along a line as her men were firing slugs at the targets using both blasters and slingshots.

"Come on guys! It's do or die time tomorrow! We pull off this heist and we will be set for life." Tempest said.

"You heard her! Faster! Destroy them!" Astral calls out as Tempest looks to see Adagio and Aria loading slugs into their belts.

"You two seem to be in a good mood." Tempest points out.

"Let's just say we have some steam to let out." Adagio said.

"You'd be happy too if you were in our shoes." Aria said.

"You really think someone would be foolish enough to try and get in our way?" Tempest asks.

"Trust us, they'll show, but when they do I am gonna enjoy making them suffer like they made me." Adagio said aiming a blaster at a dummy with drawing of Sunset Shimmer for the face. Firing it, a Hop Rock blew the dummy to pieces.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, things were a little different as the Shane gang were scattered around making their own preparations.

"Uh maybe I should take this slug with me or wait maybe this one, no this one." Rainbow said looking at all the slugs they had available.

"Rainbow leave some slugs for us to use." Applejack said.

"Yeah we need ammo too." Pinkie said.

"But what if I run out and those thieves get me?" Rainbow asks.

"Uh we pony up use that?" Applejack suggests.

"Okay that could probably work." Rainbow nods in agreement.

"Easy for you to say. Luke doesn't have a Pony Up form and I lost mine after the Battle of the Bands." Sonata said when Rarity walked in.

"Anyone seen Luke? I wanted to ask him some questions." Rarity asks.

"He's trying to think of a strategy in his room." Sonata said.

"I gave him an idea but he says we can't lug 30 party cannons to the boat show by tomorrow." Pinkie said.

"I don't think that's possible." Fluttershy said.

"By my calculations, these Rouge Slingers have us greatly outnumbered and outslugged. We need a strategy that can give us a complete and total victory." Twilight said.

"Yes, thank you for summing that up Twilight." Rainbow narrows her eyes.

"It's not." Sunset shook her head before standing up. "I'm gonna go check on him."

In the next room, Luke and Will were trying to figure out a good plan.

"I could step in and help you guys." Will suggests.

"No Grandpa, I need you here in case they come back and try to steal more of our stuff." Luke said.

"Probably for the best." Will sighs standing up. "I'll be right back. I need some air." Will said walking out when he saw Sunset walking by.

"Hey Mr. Shane." Sunset said.

"Hey Sunset. How's everyone doing?" Will asks.

"Rainbow's hoarding slugs, Sonata and Fluttershy are nervous wrecks, Rarity's trying to find good outfits for us, Twilight's not liking our odds, Pinkie Pie is well Pinkie Pie and Applejack's just trying to keep us all calm. This is a lot different from us dealing with enemies from Equestria." Sunset sighs.

"Welcome to my world." Will said before pointing behind him. "Luke's in there."

Nodding Sunset walks in to see Luke planning things out.

"You okay?" Sunset asks.

"I'm not sure." Luke sighs as he turns away blushing remembering the kiss they shared causing Sunset to giggle.

"Look we're kinda nervous for our first big Slugterra mission. The others could really use some advice." Sunset said hugging him from behind.

"But what if I let you guys down?" Luke asks.

"You haven't let us down yet, why start now?" Sunset asks pecking him on the cheek.

Smiling softly Luke stood up and walked down to see the girls. "Uh girls. Girls?" Putting his fingers to his lips he whistled loudly getting their attention.

"Girls I know you're all nervous because I'm nervous, but that's no reason to let it get to you." Luke said.

"But Like the odds aren't exactly in our favor." Twilight said.

"I don't care about the odds. When I first came to Canterlot high, I knew my world was gonna get a whole lot bigger. Well I found out I was right and I found all of you, but now that bigger world is under attack by those who use, take, steal and hurt others to carve out the world make it theirs alone. It doesn't I for one am not gonna let them hurt anyone else. Our neighborhood and city is under attack by a group of maniacs who won't hesitate at hurting anyone who gets in their way. There are a lot of good people out there that can't fight back but we can. This isn't about just saving Slugterra or Equestria, this is about us not letting people who think the world belongs to them walk all over us. Tomorrow night, we make our stand. So what do you say? Are you with me?" Luke asks holding out his hand.

"I'm in." Sunset said stepping forward putting her hand on top of his.

"Me too." Applejack said putting her hand on.

"Me three." Pinkie Pie smiles.

"I'm still a little scared but I'll be brave for you guys." Fluttershy said.

"Absolutely." Rarity said.

"I got your back." Rainbow smiles.

"All the way." Sonata joins.

"Well as inspiring as it was how can you be so—"

"Oh just put your hand in Twilight." Sonata said as Twilight smiles putting it in as all the slugs did it too.

"On three Shane Gang. One, two, three!" Luke said.

"Shane Gang!" They all declared as al the slugs jumped in agreement.

In the kitchen, April and Will were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"I think they'll be fine." April smiles.

"Oh definitely." Will nods.

"Alright girls I got a plan but we're all gonna need to be ready for whatever those Rogue Slingers are gonna throw at us." Luke said as they all leaned in so they could hear the plan.

* * *

The next day, at the Canterlot Boat Show, the sun was setting as rich fancy yacht owners were gathered at the lake to basically show off their wealth.

As the viewers walked around admiring them Tempest, Astral, Aria and Adagio were scoping out the scene.

"Wow talk about a waste of money. Who needs a boat this big?" Aria asks.

"Parties and to show off how rich they are." Astral said.

"Have everyone in position, we'll wait until the sun sets and they lower their guard." Tempest orders.

Taking out a speaker, Astral gave the slingers around the Boat show the signal to wait. Unfortunately for them, the Shane Gang was looking down at them.

"Man I wish I had a better view." Luke said when Pinkie reaches into her hair and pulls out a pair of binoculars. "What else do you have in there?"

"Not sure. Been a while since I did inventory in there." Pinkie shrugs.

Looking through them he managed to see their van filled with blasters and the ones walking around had slingshots and slugs.

"Well most of them are either by the lake or near the country club so we'll have to split up. Fluttershy, you got our secret weapon ready just in case?" Luke asks.

"He's all set." Fluttershy said.

"But what are we gonna do about Aria and Adagio? From what you said they wanna take us down more than anything." Twilight said.

"I'll handle them." Sonata said.

"Me too." Sunset said.

"You two sure you can handle them?" Applejack asks.

"You know it." Sunset nods.

"Payback time." Sonata said.

"Everyone get in position." Luke said as they all made their way down to the show.

Down below, Tempest tapped her hips giving Astral the signal as he tosses her a blaster and she fires a Phosphoro into the air causing the bright lights to distract everyone as the Rogue Slingers came out of hiding and aimed their blasters and slingshots at all the guests.

"Attention everyone, all donations and profits will be given to a new benefactor…me. So hand over all your valuables and cash or else." Tempest threatens as security tried to stop her when Tempest aims her Tormato slug at them and fires causing them to be thrown into the lake by a tornado.

"Anyone else wanna be the hero?" Astral asks aiming a blaster at them as all the people dropped to their knees in fear, all except one old man.

"Well what do we have here? Are you not afraid?" Tempest asks.

"Of people like you? Never." He said.

"Sorry old man but there's no one else like us here." Tempest smirks.

"There are always people like you." He said.

"Look to your elder, we're about to make an example of him." Tempest said holding a Hop Rock and fires when suddenly from above Bubbles flew in and sends the Hop Rock bouncing back towards them.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!" Looking up they saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie atop one boat.

"The Rainbooms!" Adagio gasps.

"Yeah you can't start the party without us!" Pinkie Pie said revealing a Party cannon and fires it spraying confetti everywhere confusing them allowing all the civilians to run for their lives.

"What the?" Aria asks when suddenly Torch flew in and breathed fire at them causing her and Adagio to jump down a dock for cover.

"Hey girls." Both Aria and Adagio look up to see Sonata glaring at them.

"Sonata?" Aria said standing up.

"Long time no see. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Adagio narrows her eyes as Sonata took out her blaster and aimed it at her.

"What do you think?" Sonata asks.

"She's with us." Sunset said as she and Torch appeared behind them.

"You teamed up with the Rainbooms?" Adagio asks.

"They took me in after you two threw me out, they're more my friends than you ever were." Sonata said.

"Don't worry. This time you all can get thrown out with garbage." Adagio said as she and Aria drew their blasters and aimed it at them.

"Let's see, angle of the shot minus the blowback and adding the speed." Twilight said to herself before firing a Speedstinger that bounced off each boat hitting Astral towards Tempest.

Both of them groan when they saw Burpy fly in and breathe a fireball knocking them both into the lodge.

Getting up they saw Dazzle fly in and create gems blocking their escape.

"Nowhere to run now." Rarity said as she, Twilight and Luke faced them.

Outside, Fluttershy was running along the dock as she, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were being chased by the rest of the slingers until they reached the end of the docks.

"Nowhere to run now." One said.

"Give up we have you outnumbered." Another said aiming the slingshot.

"You may have a gang but we have something better." Pinkie said.

"Now Fluttershy." Rainbow said as Fluttershy whistles loudly causing Jumbo to roar as he burst out of the lake causing the Rogue Slingers to scream in shock and horror as Fluttershy climbed onto his back.

"Let's go Jumbo." Fluttershy said as the Shane Gang went on the attack and Slug Duels erupted all over the lake.

Sonata jumps off the dock and onto a yacht with Adagio right behind her.

Turning around Sonata fires a Jellyish causing Adagio to slip on it and land down into the water.

"Not so fun when it's you being pushed around is it, Adagio?" Sonata asks.

"I liked you better when I thought I was done with you." Adagio said firing a Vinedrill making vines shoot out allowing Adagio to run up them and kick Sonata knocking her onto the lower deck. "Luckily I can fix that error."

Sonata rolls to the side and loads Pieper in as Adagio fires a Rammstone. "Stop her Pieper!" Sonata said firing her as Pieper transforms and releases soundwaves taking control of Adagio's Rammstone.

"What?!" Adagio gasps as her Rammstone flew back and rammed into her.

Sonata picks herself up and catches Pieper as she lands. "Good girl." Sonata smiles.

Along the docks, Aria fires an Arachnet which spun a web trapping Sunset's foot to the dock.

"Why is it that whenever we do something you always seem to get in our way?" Aria asks.

"What can I say? I'm just kinda person." Sunset said firing a Frostcrawler which breathed a wall of ice around Aria allowing Torch to jump down and burn the webs off of Sunset.

Narrowing her eyes Aria grabs a Lavalynx and loads it. "Show them some real fire power." Firing it, the Lavalynx burned the entire dock forcing Sunset to run as fast as she could jumping onto a motorboat.

Torch pops up and chirps. "Yeah time for the big guns." Sunset nods as she took out a dual shot.

Aria loads an Armashelt and fires when Torch and a Makobreaker into her blaster before firing them both.

Glowing bright orange the two slugs combine to create a flaming shark attack which knocks Aria off the docks and to the ground.

"Whoo! Jaws, Torch that was awesome!" Sunset smiles as both slugs cheer in agreement.

"Oh I apologize in advance for this." Fluttershy said as Jumbo whacks several slingers away while Rainbow and Pinkie moved in.

"Let's go Racer!" Rainbow said firing her Speedstinger which bounced around hitting more and more of the Rogue Slingers.

Giggling Pinkie appeared in front of a slinger holding out a gift. "Surprise!" The slinger opens it to reveal the bottom was open and Pinkie aimed her blaster right at him. "Double Surprise!"

Pinkie fires a Rammstone which punches the slinger sending him flying.

Applejack fires Knuckles and took out a slinger only to see 6 slingers with slingshots aimed at her.

"Hands up." One ordered.

Applejack looks around and got an idea. "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow fires her Hoverbug which flew towards Applejack scooping her up as they all fired Hop Rocks causing them to take each other out.

"Pretty cool being able to fly isn't it?" Rainbow asks as Applejack lands nearby.

"I think I'll stick with the ground." Applejack shudders not liking the feeling.

Inside the lodge, Luke was facing off against Tempest.

"You're gonna pay for abusing the slug's powers." Luke said.

"Those slugs are my ticket to the good life. I've had a taste of power and I like it. So how about you get lost!" Tempest fires a Thresher which spins like a chainsaw cutting several buffet tables in half as Luke dodges firing Dozer who flew towards Tempest knocking her back.

On the upper floor, Twilight and Rarity were facing Astral.

"You girls got spunk, shame we could've used you on our crew." Astral said firing a Dirt Urchin who fired needles at them.

"Sorry we like our time." Twilight said firing a Slicksliver who pulled all the metal objects in the lodge and blocked the needles with a soda machine. "I really hope this place has insurance." Twilight gulps looking at the mess.

"Worry about the damages later darling." Rarity yelps as she narrowly dodges a Flaringo.

Astral loads to Polero slugs and fires them tying both girls up causing them to fall.

Luke gasps but Tempest uses this opening to fire a Rammstone that punches Luke in the face knocking him into the wall.

"Cute, but it's time you heroes got put in your place." Tempest said.

Outside Adagio fired an Arachnet that spun a web throwing it around Sonata trapping her legs causing her to the fall of the ground and when she her broken piece of her old Siren gem fell out and onto the ground.

"Oh that's cute, you still hold onto that relic. You think if you do your powers will come back?" Adagio asks as she took out the hers and Aria's pieces. "Well this might help snap you out of it."

Sonata gasps as Adagio smashes all three pieces under her foot. "How could you do that? Those meant everything to us." Sonata asks.

"Now you how I felt when your mistake cost us our powers." Adagio said as Sonata reaches out and cups the shards together.

Around her, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were starting to get overwhelmed.

"I guess you're just cursed to turn whatever team you're on into losers." Adagio mocks as a Sonata held the shards close.

"No." Sonata said before looking up and a blue aura surrounded her. "I'm stronger than I ever was with them than I could ever be with you! I learned a power that could never be matched! Friendship and love!" Sonata declares as the shards from the gems surrounded her and a bright glow enveloped her.

"No it can't be!" Adagaio said as Sonata's pony ears appeared, her hair grew and her wings sprouted out of her back as she and the girls ponyed up. "You ponyed up?!"

"Me and all my friends, we are taking you guys down!" Sonata roars as Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack also ponyed up to fight back surprising Tempest, Aria and the rest of the crew.

 **(Play Warriors (She-Ra Princess of Power) by Aaliyah Rose)**

As their Elements of Harmony filled the girls Twilight looked at Rarity's form and thought about joining in, but then she remembered what she did as Midnight Sparkle.

"Oh you're going down now." Luke smirks.

Growling in anger, Tempest fires a Grenuke slug at him but Luke jumps out of the way.

"I have come too far to be stopped by you!" Tempest roars as she continues her attacks.

Up above Astral tries to blast Rarity and Twilight but Rarity created a magic barrier blocking them.

"Rarity time for a scientific angle for this. I need Dazzle." Twilight said as Rarity handed her the slug.

Aiming both blasters at Astral, Twilight fires as Volts and Dazzle spun creating a new combination that fired a electric gems around Astral that acted as lightning rods zapping him until he fell to the ground.

"And that's how it's done." Twilight smiles.

Outside, Pinkie fires Bubbles into the air who blows giant bubbles that Pinkie bounces on like a trampoline before firing a Phosphoro into the sky creating a bright light that blinded the crew allowing Fluttershy to fly down on Jumbo's back firing an Arachnet.

Spinning a web, Rainbow Dash catches it and uses her speed to run circles around the slingers while Applejack loaded Knuckles into her blaster and fired knocking all the slingers into one area allowing Rainbow to tie them all up.

"Oh yeah! Pony up and Slug Slinging, that is an awesome combo!" Rainbow smiles.

"I could get used to this." Applejack smiles.

Sonata spread her wings and glared at Adagio who backed up in shock and fear.

"I am done being pushed around by you." Sonata said light blue energy filled her hand and she held it out sending a giant blue musical note that smashed into Adagio knocking her into Aria and knocking them both into a small rowboat.

"Looks your comeback tour is over." Sunset smirks as she and Sonata look down at them.

"It's official I hate you guys." Aria groans.

Finally Luke and Tempest were down to their last few slugs and Tempest was getting angry at how her plan blew up in her face.

"I'm only gonna say this once, give back the slugs." Luke said.

"You want them?" Tempest asks as she activates the dual feature and loads in her Tormato and a Sand Angler firing them to create a giant Sandstorm.

Luke cringed as he realized he had to fight fire with fire. Loading in his Polero and his Thresher slug Luke fires creating a sawbolo that spun through the sandstorm and smashed into Tempest knocking her to the ground.

Groaning Tempest tried reaching for her blaster only to see Luke aiming Burpy at her. "You lose." Luke declares.

 **(Song End)**

Having won the battle, the Shane Gang smiled at that various victories but what they didn't know something saw the whole battle, something evil.

"Don't worry, they usually pick up the garbage in an hour." Rainbow said as everyone in Tempest's crew except Tempest, Astral, Adagio and Aria were being tied up by Applejack and thrown onto rowboats.

Sonata walks by and looks to Aria who looks away.

"I guess I should thank you both, because you pushed me away I ended up being able to find real friends." Sonata said.

"Good for you." Aria mumbles.

"You girls were amazing. You really stepped up." Luke said as Sunset and Twilight gathered up most of the blasters.

"Do you guys always do stuff like this?" Twilight asks.

"Family business." Luke said when he noticed Sonata's pony up form. "Sonata? Whoa what happened?"

"You guys happened. I got my powers back, but this time I'm gonna use them to help people." Sonata smiles.

"Good for you Sonata." Pinkie said.

"Yeah it takes guts to learn from your mistakes." Applejack said.

"Take it from me." Sunset nods.

"You stepped up Sonata, I'm glad you're on my team." Luke smiles.

A soft blush appears on Sonata's face as she realized everything great that has happened to her was because of her meeting Luke. Looking to him Sonata leans in and kisses him on the lips causing everyone's jaws to drop in shock while Sunset started to grind her teeth.

'Oh that siren did not just kiss my boyfriend.' Sunset thought.

Emerging from the shadows, a slug, a dark green slug with one eye and four fangs. This was the Goon Doc.

"That power. I must have it." The Goon said when he noticed Luke in the crowd and gasps seeing the spitting image of Eli and Will. "And there's the perfect host for me to take back Slugterra." He grins.


	23. Goon Slinger

**Chapter 23: Goon Slinger**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one is the last event I'll be doing before I get to Legend of Everfree which I know many of you are excited to see, but before I do that I need to do this one first. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since the Shane Gang had defeated Tempest's crew and Sonata had gotten her powers back and dropped the bomb on her feelings for Luke.

Needless to say, Sunset didn't like that someone else wanted Luke and as for the other Rainbooms they were starting to get jealous with how affectionate Sonata was being towards him.

In Luke's room, Luke yawned as he opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine guys. Time for school." Luke said rubbing his eyes as Burpy yawns waking up and hopping next to him as they both went to the sink and washed their faces waking themselves up.

Burpy looks to Luke and chirps happily.

"Yeah I agree Burpy, we've been doing pretty well." Luke said getting dressed and as he walked out the door Burpy hopped on his shoulder.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Sonata eating some cereal when Luke walked past her to get some juice.

"Morning Sonata." Luke said.

"Morning Luke." Sonata smiles happy to see him.

She was about to sneak up from behind when Luke heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Luke turns and moves out of the way causing Sonata to miss her surprise hug.

Walking to the door, Luke opens it to see Sunset.

"Hey Luke, thought I'd walk with you guys to school today." Sunset said.

"Oh, well that's great but Sunset we have another hour." Luke said when he heard a stomach growl and a blush appears on Sunset's face causing Luke to chuckle. "Come on in."

Sunset smiles as she sits down at the table but when Sonata looked her in the eyes Sunset glared back both having an eye on the same thing or in this case boy.

* * *

At Canterlot High, everyone was sitting in the auditorium for an assembly.

"Hey Luke up here!" Pinkie waves as he walks up and sits down with the others.

"What do you think this assembly is about?" Twilight asks.

"You think it's for another competition?" Rainbow asks.

"I hope not." Applejack said when Luna and Celestia walk up on stage.

"Hello class, I am pleased to say that it's that time of the year for the Canterlot School Festival!" Celestia said causing all the students to cheer, especially Pinkie Pie.

"Each year the students of Canterlot High will create their own booths for games, snacks or events that will help bring in money for the school and the booths that raise the most money at the festival will win a trip to Camp Everfree." Luna said causing Pinkie to cheer again.

"Yaaay!" Pinkie cheers.

"Whoa Pinkie, calm down." Luke chuckles.

"I can't help it. I love the School Festival." Pinkie said about to bounce off the walls.

"Now we encourage each and everyone of you to be creative and help the school however you can." Celestia said.

"You girls all wanna work together to try and think of a booth?" Luke asks.

"Sounds like fun. My Caramel apples could bring in a lot of help." Applejack said.

"Darling Caramel Apples are fun but they're not enough to win us the best booth." Rarity said. "I suggest makeovers."

"No, Cupcake designs." Pinkie said.

"Uhm I wouldn't mind if we did a Petting Zoo." Fluttershy suggests.

"This might take a while." Sunset cringed seeing where this was going.

"Come on I don't think it'll take too long." Twilight said.

* * *

Back at Luke's house, Will and April walked in to see Luke and the girls spread across the living room with crumbled up pieces of paper everywhere.

"I can't believe we haven't figured one out yet." Luke groans.

"Uh you kids better be planning to clean all this up." April said crossing her hands.

"Sorry Mrs. Shane, we will." Sunset said.

"So what's going on?" Will asks.

"We're trying to come up with fundraising ideas so our class can go to someplace called Camp Everfree." Twilight said and almost instantly Will and April smile.

"Oh man I haven't been there in along time." Will smiles.

"You went there?" Applejack asks.

"Yep, Camp Everfree is a very special place if you're a Shane." Will said.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Fluttershy asks as Rainbow gasps.

"Are there some super rare and powerful slugs hidden there?" Rainbow assumed.

"Sorry but no." Will shook his head.

"It was at that camp Will said I was the love of his life." April said causing all the girls to say aww.

"That's sweet grandpa but how does that revolve around our family?" Luke asks taking a sip of water.

"Because for as long as that Camp has been founded a Shane always finds their soulmate." Will smiles causing Luke to do a spit take.

"Soulmate?!" Luke asks.

"When I went there, I realized your grandmother was the girl for me and when Eli went to that camp, he realized your mother was the one for him and it's been like that for generations." Will explains.

"It's like there is a special magic for our family at that camp. Maybe when you go you'll find your soulmate." April smiles.

"Wow, that's quite the family tradition." Luke said not knowing each of the girls were thinking the same thing.

'What if Luke's soulmate…is me?' They all thought.

In Sunset's fantasy, she was sitting by the docks on the lake with Luke as he held her close.

"You are the most amazing girl in the world." Luke smiles hugging her.

"What can I say, you and I make quite a duo." Sunset teases.

"Oh I know. Whether it's Equestria, here or Slugterra you and I will be together through all of it." Luke said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sunset said as the sun setted on both of them.

In Fluttershy's fantasy, she was walking through the woods looking all the wildlife.

"Hi there little guy." Fluttershy said bending down towards a bunny who smiles before running ahead leading her to a small meadow where other animals were surrounding Luke causing Fluttershy to giggle.

"These little critters are like little cupids." Luke chuckles as Fluttershy walks up to him. "They brought me the girl of my dreams."

Fluttershy smiles hugging him close loving this feeling.

In Applejack's fantasy, she and Luke were hiking along the trails before stopping at the edge over looking the forest getting an amazing view of everything.

"Amazing." Applejack said in awe.

"Yeah it really is." Luke smiles hugging her from behind.

Smiling Applejack leans into the hug and sighs.

In Sonata's fantasy, Sonata and Luke were laying the grass humming a duet together.

"I can never get enough of your singing." Luke sighs.

"Yours is pretty amazing too." Sonata said.

"Maybe that's why we're so great for each other." Luke said causing her to blush.

In Rainbow's fantasy, Rainbow and Luke were competing in all camp sports. Archery, rock climbing, canoeing, Soccer, etc.

When the day ended, Rainbow and Luke were on the prize stand as a Silver medal was around Luke's neck while a gold medal was placed around her neck.

"Rainbow Dash, you are beyond awesome." Luke said.

"Duh. Of course." Rainbow smiles.

"Three cheers for Rainbow Dash!" Luke said as everyone cheered her on.

In Pinkie Pie's fantasy, she was by a fire roasting marshmallow with Luke next to her making a smore and holding it out for her.

"Sweets for my sweet." Luke smiles causing Pinkie to giggle as she took a bite and some chocolate got on her face.

"Mmm tasty." Pinkie said licking her lips.

Chuckling Luke wipes the chocolate off her face. "You are so cute when you're a messy eater." Luke said causing her to giggle as they moved closer.

In Rarity's fantasy, she was sitting in a canoe holding a parasol as Luke rowed them out into the lake like one of those couples in a romance novel.

"So perfect." Rarity sighs.

"Just like you." Luke said causing Rarity to giggle.

In Twilight's fantasy, she and Luke were looking each other in the eye but both of them were too nervous to say anything.

"So…wanna go for a hike?" Twilight asks.

"Sure." Luke said as they slowly walked away but Twilight reached out and took his hand.

Zooming out of the fantasies all the girls wanted to win the booth so they could go to Camp Everfree.

* * *

Eventually they came to an agreement and decided to make create a Candy Lottery Toss Game.

At the school, Celestia was walking up to their booth where she tiles with different candy names on them.

"Very interesting, please explain." Celestia said.

"Well you see Principal Celestia, contestants pay 1 dollar per tile and toss a ball towards those holes and if it lands on the hole with the candy they picked they win a prize." Twilight explained as Rainbow tosses a small beach ball towards the holes to demonstrate.

"And what's the prize?" Celestia asks Pinkie pops out.

"Candy." Pinkie said revealing buckets filled with sweets.

"Very impressive. I love it." Celestia said as Sonata and Rarity painted the booth in different colors, Luke and Sunset lined up the tiles, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were blowing up beach balls and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were setting up the prizes.

"This was a clever idea Twilight." Sunset said.

"It's good thing Pinkie Pie knew so many different types of candy or this would never have worked." Twilight said.

"If there's one thing I know it's sweets." Pinkie smiles pulling a chocolate bar out of her hair.

As all of them laughed no one noticed the Goon Doc emerging from hiding. Looking at Sunset, Sonata, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie he grinned seeing all the magic coming from them.

'All that power. I must have it, but if I'm gonna contain I need to host' The Goon thought before noticing Luke walk out and an evil grin appears on his face. 'The Shane.'

* * *

The night before the festival, all the booths had been set up and all the students were heading home to rest.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow." Luke said as the Rainbooms climbed onto their mechabeasts and went home.

Hopping off Luke's shoulder and onto the mecha, Burpy chirps excited for the festival.

"Yeah I agree Burpy tomorrow is gonna be fun." Luke smiles.

"Yes, but not for all of you." A sinister voice said causing Burpy's eyes to widen in horror.

"Who said that?" Luke asks when the rides started to turn on around him.

Reaching to his belt, Luke readied his blasters.

"So you are the next Shane? I must say, the way you act, the way you look, you remind me so much of your father and how he ruined everything I had planned." The voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know my father?" Luke asks.

"Because he was once my host. Just like you will be." Luke turns to see on top of the bounce house was the Goon Doc looking down on him.

"No way…you're the Goon Doc. What are you doing here? I thought my dad took you down." Luke said in fear as Burpy gasps trying to run to looks aid.

"Your father did defeat me but now I will have my revenge and you are going to help me." The Goon grins.

"Not a chance." Luke said.

"Who said I'm giving you a choice." The Goon said as the rollercoaster started off and the Goon used the bounce house to slingshot around the festival.

"You won't take Slugterra again. You're not strong enough." Luke said as Burpy hopped into his blaster as the Goon started to gain speed.

"Not until I steal the magic from the girls." The Goon declares causing Luke's eyes to widen.

Using this opening the Goon flings himself at Luke transforming.

"Burpy warn the others!" Luke yells firing Burpy into the sky just seconds before the Goon grabs Luke pushing him to the ground infecting him with dark powers and turning all his slugs into ghouls.

Seeing this Burpy gasps seeing Luke like this but knew there was only one way to save him, but as Burpy flew to the front of the school he noticed something at the Wondercolt statue.

Flying down Burpy gasps to see Equestria Twilight walking out of the portal.

"I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I surprise them." Twilight smiles when she looks up to see Burpy flying in and transform into Slug form. "Burpy, long time no see."

Burpy chirps jumping up and down frantically flailing his arms.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Twilight asks picking him up as Burpy gestures for her to go to Luke's house. "Wow, guess it's a good thing I decided to show up." Twilight cringed running off with Burpy in her hands.

When the dark energy stopped, the Goon turned back into slug form as maniacal laughter came from Luke.

Standing up, Luke's skin turned pale, his eyes turned red and black markings ran down his arms as his voice changed to match the goon's voice.

Turning around an evil grin appeared on Luke's face as the Goon hoped on his shoulder with the same grin as Luke had officially become the Goon Slinger. "I'm back."


End file.
